


The Mystery of Amber Palace | Тайна Эмбер Пэлас | 琥珀宫谜案

by BrokenIto, Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porngraphy, Prison, Self-awakening, What Have I Done, joke, rough stuff, treasure, 瞎几把写着玩的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: Napoleon和Illya不得不卧底一所大监狱来接近目标人物，事态发展一如脱缰的狗子……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不少都是我曾经想在珠宝沙龙和其他文里写但是最终没用上的梗，关键词：黄文，监狱，情报，宝藏，自我觉醒，老梗，狗血，嘴炮……  
> 这是一个瞎几把写的搞（案）事（件）文，我也想知道我能写得多么不着调（等等……）  
> 又及：犬居和乔叶叶和我聊天时经常出梗，部分文中细节片段来自萌萌的她们俩。

“Elena羞涩地分开了她象牙一般白皙的双腿，露出腿间湿润的门户。Nick再也忍不住，几下扯开裤子上的系带，露出他通红昂扬的骑士之剑，就向那已大开的城堡之门发起进攻——”  
Illya揉了揉鼻梁，才读了第一本小说的一半他就开始头痛了。  
Gaby眨了眨没戴假睫毛的眼睛：“……然后呢？”  
“请别告诉我你还想继续听。”Illya呻吟出声。  
“是你发现他们用色情文学传递情报的，”Gaby摆出一脸无辜。“你开的头。”  
Napoleon在一旁的折叠椅里举着本薄薄的书，夹克外套搭在衬衫外面。如果书名不是《公爵夫人与三个情夫的秘史》，Illya和Gaby可能会觉得他在认真推敲字里行间的情报，瞧他读得一脸严肃。  
Napoleon抬起视线，Illya正瞪着他。  
“我可不会念这一本，”Napoleon摇摇头，“这本比你手上那本还糟。”  
Gaby深吸一口气，慢慢吐了出来。“听这个，”她举起手上那本小黄书，“Carter在花园迷宫里抓住了Anna，跑步使她脸色红润，薄薄的睡袍领口下丰润的胸脯随着呼吸起伏，泛着可爱的粉色。年轻人慢慢把她放倒在松软的草叶间，手探到了她的睡裙下……”  
Illya面无表情地听Gaby读完这一段树篱间情事描写，Gaby放下书端起茶杯喝了几口。  
“比我这本好。”Illya接着读那本糟糕黄书。  
Napoleon全程没发表任何意见，继续一脸严肃地对待手上那本公爵夫人偷情史。Gaby戳了他一下，Napoleon头都没抬：“我这本比Peril的还糟。”  
Gaby戳了一下他的书脊。  
“好吧。”Napoleon承认，“我看三人行看入迷了。”  
Illya发出了一个被恶心到的声音，继续痛苦地阅读小黄文。  
Gaby撇撇嘴，环视这阁楼空间里堆积的大堆书架。到处都是灰尘，就算他们合力打扫了一番仍然不时会扬起些许浮尘，小电风扇一刻不停地为他们通着风。倾斜的天花板不算高，Gaby带了几只大靠枕上来，而Illya干脆席地而坐，完全没在意浮尘弄脏同样是灰色的长裤。  
“明天你就要进监狱了。”Gaby看向基本保持了得体的Napoleon，尽管他和Illya一样把鞋脱在一边，穿着袜子的双脚看起来颇为自在。“有什么感想吗？”  
“喔，我还没真的进过监狱。”Napoleon仍看着手里的三人行小黄书，但Gaby敏锐地察觉到他的注意力被这个问题吸引了。“除了拘留所，如果那能算的话，有几天经验。”  
“总不会比角斗场更糟。”Illya举着书插嘴。  
Gaby看了苏联人一眼，Illya还在看书，但他的伪装可没有Napoleon成功，尽管Napoleon也装得不成功。  
“至少我呆的牢房是诈骗区。”Napoleon说，把书举高了点。“我很庆幸自己没被安排在暴力犯罪区。”  
Illya装没听见。  
Gaby才懒得理他们的互相调侃，这都成了不少枯燥乏味任务中唯一的乐趣了。Napoleon甚至还留了几天胡茬，两个月没理发。明天一早接应的狱警就会把他弄进那间管理松懈的监狱，两天后安排Illya进去，而Gaby会和往常任务里安排的那样装成Illya的女友探望他，并传递情报。  
Napoleon的注意力又回到了小黄书上。Illya读了一会儿也解决了手上这本，没什么特别的，假装文雅的措辞不能掩盖这本书是个自大狂写的事实，还有女主像被下了迷幻剂一样迷恋男主的阴茎。  
Gaby又翻了一会儿黄书，最终合上了书页：“我有点——”  
Illya的注意力和Napoleon的注意力都抬起来集中在她脸上。  
“——觉得不舒服。”Gaby做了个介于挥手和摊手之间的手势，大概足以表达她此刻古怪的情绪。她盯着Napoleon：“在任务中被抓起来关几天，和——坐牢不一样。”  
Napoleon看着她，然后耸了耸肩。  
Illya看了他一眼，又把注意力放在Gaby脸上。  
“里面的规矩不一样。”Gaby原本窝在那几只大靠枕里，现在她坐直了。“我听说里面关了不少重刑犯，任务目标也被判了终身监禁。我想象不出你们怎么接近他。”  
“贼有贼的圈子。”Napoleon解释，手里的书示意了一下Illya。“Peril有俄国黑帮。”  
Gaby看起来仍然有些紧张。  
“我觉得最值得担忧的问题在于里面的货币不够。”Napoleon说，在折叠椅里舒展两条腿，Illya有不少空间都被他占了。“还有像我们这种临时进去呆上一两周的新人。”  
“里面的货币是香烟和酒，”Illya想了想，“还有火柴，打火机和——”他看了Napoleon一眼，“凡士林。”  
Gaby在他们俩之间看了一圈，“你们俩不可能夹带这些东西进去。”  
Napoleon合上了书，“这正是我担忧的问题。”他难得地没有笑意。“新人没什么能用来换取‘货币’的东西。”  
“我猜你只能祈求好运了。”Illya干巴巴地说，拿起了第二本书。

*

Napoleon被狱警领到了那个双人间。一如Waverly所承诺的：单独的双人间，上下床，一个看起来就让人连趴在上面呕吐的心情都没有的马桶，水槽，镜子，插电刮胡刀。  
铁栅栏门在他背后关上了，沉重的咔哒声。Napoleon抱着毯子和一卷卫生纸还有一根牙刷叹了口气。  
铁栅栏显然完全遮挡不了任何东西。Napoleon一路跟着狱警走过其他牢房门前，暴力区的囚犯站在门边对他吹口哨，或者躺在床上完全无视新人，诈骗区的囚犯都挺安静，而Napoleon的囚室就在两个区域中间。  
倒是很便于把Illya安排进来。  
三餐时间固定，每天下午放风——没错一下午，午餐后死刑犯们在图书馆，棋牌室，操场打发时间；洗衣房和简单的加工厂排班工作则全是无期徒刑犯人的事——这间监狱只关两种罪犯，半年内得被电死的囚徒，和终身不得假释的老犯人。  
两天时间足够Napoleon和被判死刑的那帮亡命徒混熟了，众人出乎意料地……友好。  
“伙计，我还有48天就得上电椅，我没心情操人屁股或者把人脑浆揍出来。”一个杀了五个人的囚犯在跟Napoleon玩牌时说。  
“他们说我可能还有机会翻案。”Napoleon流畅地洗着牌。“我保证不出老千。”  
“偶尔是有这样的家伙进来，呆不到半年又能被人给弄出去。”一个满身刺青的小个子说。“我赌两根烟。”  
“一周内我能弄来点色情小说。”Napoleon分着扑克。“数量不多，得省着点。”  
“我预定一本。反正你也没这儿的死气。”另一个说。“等死可不怎么好受。”  
“我知道。”Napoleon分好牌，拿起手上的一小叠。这回被送进来六个新人，一个终身监禁（刚进来头一周都是关禁闭，相当倒霉），五个死刑，Napoleon是唯一一个还有点生气的囚犯。条纹囚服宽大粗糙，胡茬还让他脸上发痒。  
第三天上午，狱警敲着警棍，拽着一排新囚犯塞进还有空间的囚室里。  
最后一个是Illya，抱着毯子牙刷和卷纸站在门口等着狱警给他解开手铐脚镣。Napoleon仰躺在下铺，朝囚室门口看一眼就知道Illya那个表情快爆炸了。他移开视线盯着上铺的床板。  
狱警把他推了进去，Illya硬邦邦地站在囚室狭窄的空间里，伪装用的旧鞋还挺完美，只是脸上写着“我非要你好看不可”，附加左颧骨一块淤青。  
Napoleon在狱警走开后终于把视线转回Illya脸上，竖起一根手指示意隔墙有耳。  
Illya翻了个大白眼，走过来朝下铺踢了一脚，发出哐啷一声。  
“安静！”狱警还没走远，先吼了一声。  
Napoleon叹气。  
“滚开。”Illya口音都比平时重。“上铺我睡不下，要么我就把你拖下来。”  
下铺连Napoleon都只能勉强伸直腿，于是他宽容大度地下了床，把自己的枕头和毯子抛到了上铺。Illya把东西扔上那张薄薄的床板（与床垫），坐在床垫上一声不吭。Napoleon靠着床柱，等着Illya情绪慢慢稳定……似乎目前已经非常稳定了，令人惊喜。  
“这儿可没什么你能砸的东西。”Napoleon用身体挡住囚室铁栅栏外可能会有的视线。设计成几个长方形凑在一起的监狱十分不友好，对面走廊的囚犯眼力够好就能瞧见这里发生了什么。他低声说，“如果你把马桶砸了——”  
“闭嘴。”Illya压低声音警告。  
“怎么回事？”Napoleon示意他脸上的淤青。  
“暴力区那帮蠢货。”Illya不以为意地挥了挥手，揉着手腕上的痕迹。这可不能怪他，Napoleon自己的手铐痕迹也两天才完全消褪。  
“好消息是目标每天都呆在图书室。”Napoleon把打探到的情报说出来，“坏消息是……”  
Illya抬起视线瞪他。  
“他们要报酬。”Napoleon耸肩。靠着囚室自带的电动刮胡刀他已经打理得足以见人了，唯独失去发胶后蓬乱的卷发让他看起来像个希腊人，倒省去了不少伪装的功夫。  
“什么报酬？”Illya警惕地问。他们都听说过监狱里自成一套的法则，比如香烟和酒相当于货币，比如总有倒霉的瘦弱男人得充当“女人”。  
“色情小说。”  
Illya揉了揉鼻梁。  
“这可比被干屁股好多了。”Napoleon解释。“我又没烟。”  
Illya双手捂住了脸。

*

暴力区的囚犯有不少是终身监禁，谋杀犯，暴力致死，脾气暴躁的大块头们。诈骗区的囚犯总体数量很少，牢房占地也少，小贼们往往块头不大，诈骗犯则大多和Napoleon一样风度翩翩颇为迷人。和监狱外一样，分了好几个帮派。  
“没想到这里还关着——”Napoleon说了个名字，周围一圈忙着吞没什么味儿的土豆泥的小贼一起点头。那位诈骗犯可比Napoleon更有名，也更英俊，骗了好几位富商妻子或者有钱寡妇的财产，上了三天头条并判了终身监禁。此刻那位英俊的金发男人坐在一个帮派老大“鲨鱼”身边，两人餐盘里不光有和普通犯人一样淡而无味的土豆泥和细意面，还有炒蛋和烤香肠。  
“他是鲨鱼的私人图书馆。”一个贼说，“这些头头们通常不管事，除非有人打架打出内伤，他们就会派人调停；还有别在他们眼皮底下做私人交易，除这两条规矩外日子不算糟。”  
“最糟的是这三餐。”一个上年纪的骗子用叉子卷着面条。“淡而无味，咖啡像刷锅水。一想到我得吃到死就让人恨不得上吊自杀。”  
“听说你那里被塞了个暴力区的高个儿，美国小子，他怎么样？”另一个贼说。  
“乌克兰人。”Napoleon撒谎，他们的假身份都安排好了，再说了在监狱里连名字都用不上，只有囚犯编号。而且无论你在外面有多厉害，进了监狱要么呆到死，要么出去受死刑，名字根本没用。“柔道教练，暴力杀人。千万别提他妈妈。”Napoleon警告其他囚犯，顺带掩饰了Illya的格斗技巧来源。“有你们好受。”  
头几天并不适合打探讯息，Napoleon和所有贼还有大部分诈骗犯混熟了，地位最高的那几个帮派头目需要时间才能接近。  
Illya端着餐盘寻找空位，刚要坐下就餐，一个块头比他还大的囚犯就站到了他面前，上下打量。  
Illya面无表情地看回去。  
“终身还是死刑？”旁边一个囚犯插嘴，德语。  
“下个月复审。”Illya回答，他的德语口音没英语那么重。“现在是死刑。”  
囚犯没让，“死刑犯都坐那边。”他指了个角落，那里的数张桌子稀稀落落地坐着囚犯，还有昨天和Illya入狱的几个新人，大部分人都没什么生气。  
Illya顺从了，监狱体系里新人没什么话语权，惹事的新人还会被好好“教育”，没必要硬碰硬。  
死刑犯里少部分会有复审，但翻案的也极少。一个月是Waverly给他们预备搞到情报的时间。  
Illya打量周围，死刑犯们没什么心情聊天，所以除了监狱里明显等级最高的几个阵营里那一批人——身边有打手围绕，有专属的“床伴”和“智囊”外，只有Napoleon那边的诈骗犯和小贼区还聊得热火朝天。  
目标在监狱等级最高的那群人里，有自己的势力。Napoleon已经打听到他的绰号是“Old Man（老人）”，看在他花白的头发上这称号也没错，他身边有一个瘦小的年轻人，也是固定床伴，五个打手，没有智囊。其他领头人似乎对占据他的地盘没什么兴趣，但很难接近。  
午餐后Illya把图书馆棋牌室之类的地方都假装闲逛了一遍，有国际象棋，但没人下，篮球场给那几个头头占了，新人们大多在角落靠着墙晒太阳。Napoleon占据另一个角落，接着和几个嗜赌的家伙玩牌顺带聊天。现在还不是贸然打探消息的时候。  
众囚犯放风了一会儿后，其中一个领头的家伙从囚服里掏出一把小口琴吹了几个音，突然所有囚犯都欢呼起来，拍打桌子或者墙壁或者任何能够到的东西，拍得格外响。  
Napoleon和Illya跟着聚集起来的囚犯们走向篮球场/空地中央。  
“又一周过去了。”吹响口琴的中年囚犯站在人群中间，示意众人安静下来——囚犯们真的都闭了嘴。Napoleon和Illya交换了一个不明显的眼神。  
Illya：怎么回事？  
Napoleon：我也不知道？  
“每周的搏击俱乐部。”这位口琴老爹把琴收回口袋，“这一周我们又来了些新人，老规矩，暴力犯罪的站这里，强奸犯站这里，其他罪过站在这里。”  
新囚犯们或主动或被动地被推到了人群中央，分成三部分，周围的老囚犯们吹着口哨，大声调笑他们的外表或者身体。  
“来了两个新强奸犯。”这头儿打量着那两个中年男人，都长得不起眼，一个很瘦，另一个挺着啤酒肚。口琴老爹看上去两鬓泛灰，但体格精壮，行动准确敏捷，无不暗示着他能坐上某个阵营头目的原因。“你们他妈的强奸了什么人被送进这里？”  
两个中年人没什么精神，似乎了无生趣。Napoleon认出其中一个和自己一辆囚车被送进牢房。  
“他之前是个神父。”人群中有个人说，指向那个有啤酒肚的。  
“操了小男孩？”口琴老爹的一个打手走上来就推搡了一把，差点把这个前神父现囚犯给推倒在地。“你他妈操了多少孩子？死刑还是无期？”  
“无——无期。”前神父缩了一下，身材明显可看出平时不锻炼的赘肉。  
“长得真他妈丑。”人群中有人嘲笑。  
“谁要他？”另一个站在人群前端的帮派头目问。“随便操。”  
前神父脸色惨白，战战兢兢地扫视周围。老囚犯们起哄的更大声了，还有各种各样的下流话。头儿又问了另一个强奸犯，得知他奸杀了两个已婚妇女，就因为他妻子不堪家暴逃走了，他就向那些和自己妻子外表相似的已婚女性下手。众人大声嘘着他三周后的死刑，两人都被几个无期囚犯挑走了。Napoleon看了眼狱警，狱警三三两两在围墙高处抽烟闲聊，手里抱着机关枪，完全没管下面发生的事。  
“我们的规矩是什么？”头儿的一个打手大声问。  
所有老囚犯（除了帮派领袖们）都低声回答：“从不谈论搏击俱乐部。”  
“很好！”打手点头认可。Illya忍不住翻眼睛，Napoleon对自己摇了摇头。“新来的死刑犯举手！”打手对剩下的两拨新人宣布——倒也很好认，Napoleon这个范围只来了五个新人，而Illya的暴力罪犯来了十二个——死刑犯？包括Napoleon在内四个人举起了手，而暴力罪犯的十二个里有十一个举起了手。  
那两个被判了终身监禁的新囚犯被拎到了一边，死刑犯被赶到空地中央。  
几个头儿打量着新人，“他不错。”一个绰号“黑旗”，手臂上满是航海纹身的帮派头目指出了Napoleon。  
Napoleon没笑，在监狱里对人微笑和挑衅差不多，Illya的面无表情在这里倒更像内敛的自我保护。  
“我要他。”黑旗朝旁边的打手点头，打手一把抓住Napoleon的囚服领口把他拖到了头目身边，剩下几个死刑犯被其他头目挑选完毕——他们的目标“老人”似乎对挑人不感兴趣，站在人群前端观赏一切，左手在身边的床伴囚服下随意揉捏。  
只剩下判了死刑的暴力罪犯们，包括卧底的Illya。  
口琴老爹很快把他们分成五组，多出来的一个新囚犯则随便指了一个跃跃欲试的老囚犯出列。  
“把上衣鞋子都脱了，不准打脸，不准把人弄骨折，尽量别搞出内伤。”口琴老爹宣布。有个头儿举起一个秒表，肯定是监狱里的奢侈品。“五分钟一局，最后一个没被打倒的人赢！”  
众囚犯欢呼。Napoleon看向狱警，他们正兴致勃勃地在高处观赏，毫无阻止的意图。  
Illya打量其他对手，有三个块头很大，可能有点难办，有两个不算健壮但体格和小动作暗示他们敏捷而灵活。暴力入狱的囚犯都不太好惹，群架他不一定赢，一对一倒是没问题。在监狱里出头是件挺危险的事，但也不能表现得太过逆来顺受，那更容易被欺辱——两个被随机点出，块头差不多的新死囚被迫站到了人群中央的空地上。  
然后他们不得不开始了，努力想把对方放倒，扭打成一团，一旦有拳头上脸就有打手过来制止并分开两人。五分钟一到，还站着的那个就被举起一只手宣布晋级，跟拳击比赛一模一样。  
囚犯们吼叫着给双方鼓劲儿，还有人群中的下注。Napoleon暗暗叹了口气。Illya观察打斗中双方的技术，有人练过拳击，有人只是胡乱出拳，有个瘦家伙泰拳相当厉害，上场不到一分钟就膝击打中对手的腹部，放倒了对方。  
“嘿，嘿，我没把他的肝给踢碎，成吗？”这个泰拳男在打手指责他犯规时辩解。“他会疼个一阵子，说不定再拉个肚子，他没事！”  
“不准打出内伤！”黑旗大声重复了一遍规矩，“这破地方只有一个技术他妈不怎么样的医生！没人给你们接骨头做手术！”  
轮到Illya被推了出去，对手是个比他矮小半个头，肌肉比他多一倍的光头男人。  
在众人大声评论他们体格（并且赌他们谁能赢）的时候，Illya不得不把囚服上衣脱了，还有入狱时穿的那双旧鞋，都有人给他们拿着东西。对手扭了扭脖子，把手指关节掰响。  
Illya上半身有个枪伤疤痕，几道刀伤疤痕，对手身上也有枪伤痕迹，这应该多少能掩饰点他和Napoleon的真实身份。  
对手打量着Illya的体格，Illya估算着对方可能出手的动作，两人在计时开始后缓慢绕圈走了几步。囚犯们的呼哨没完没了。  
“那是你室友？”黑旗忽然问Napoleon。  
“是的。”Napoleon回答，他可没打算和监狱原本的帮派势力硬碰硬。  
“柔道教练？”  
小道消息传得够快。“对。”Napoleon说，“脾气一点就炸。”  
黑旗点点头。Napoleon没再说话。  
鉴于“不能打脸”的规矩，对手先出拳揍向Illya的胸腹，Illya退后半步躲开了攻击，第二拳马上跟着揍了过来，Illya拍开那一拳的走势，肘击打中了对方胸口，让那个光头疼得一缩。  
“技术不错。”黑旗评价，跟自己的打手低语。“他和那个泰拳小子谁能赢？”  
“不同量级。”打手评论，“很难猜。”  
Illya在几次攻击后摸清了对方的路数，他能在三招内把对方放倒，但现在这局势还不适合表现过于出色。于是他造成了几次有效攻击，也挨了几下打。  
“还有两分钟！”计时老大宣布。  
“暂停一下！”他们的目标“老人”突然出声。囚犯们的呼喊声小了许多，计时老大按停秒表。  
“你。”老人指出Illya，“你没出全力。”  
“我也觉得。”黑旗赞同地说。另外几个老大和打手们有的点头有的无所谓。  
“小子，”最开始的口琴老爹说，“在赛场上不守我们规矩的新人，我们也不会对他客气，听懂了没？比赛继续！”  
囚犯们再次欢呼起来，下注赌Illya赢的人变多了。  
现在看来Illya必须打赢。Napoleon猜测，低调地呆在黑旗身边观战。不用下场打架算得上幸运，但不能跟着下注就有点惨了。  
对手喘了几口气，再次扑了上来。  
Illya格开他的拳头并迅速把他绊倒了，抓住对方另一只手肘拧到了背后，膝盖抵住对方脊柱。  
“还不到十五秒。”秒表老大按停了。“这种单方面殴打真没什么看头。”赌Illya赢的老囚犯们哈哈大笑，纷纷表示下次要加注。  
格斗比赛继续下去，狱警们在人数减少到最后三人时跟着下注，剩下的是泰拳男，Illya和块头最大的一个高壮男人。  
打手们凑在一起聊了几句，划拳数次后，一个打手走出来跟那个高壮的家伙对打。  
五分钟后竟然还没分出胜负。“加时赛！三分钟！”计时老大宣布。  
“新人可不像我们这些无期，”一个打手在Napoleon旁边搭讪。“我们干过的架可能比你们一辈子打架都多。”  
“我相信这很有帮助。”Napoleon也没打算收敛基本礼节。  
黑旗在旁边笑了一声，“听听这口音，假装上流社会的美国小子。”他伸手捏了捏Napoleon的上臂。“锻炼得不错。”这暗示就有点明显了。  
“我对格斗没什么兴趣。”Napoleon承认，“而且我打不过他。”他示意Illya。  
黑旗上下扫了他一眼，“你的用处也不在打架上。”他放松地说，回去接着看加时赛。双方又扭打了一阵子，新死囚被放倒在了地上。  
Illya和泰拳男呼吸早已平复。两人进入中间空地。

*

泰拳男冲Illya双手合十致意，Illya也致以柔道赛场上的鞠躬，幅度比正式礼节要小点。在之前的比赛中他们可没这么干过。  
赛前致意在他们所受的训练中，算得上互相表明自己会手下留情，点到为止。反正这搏击俱乐部的打架规矩和正式赛场上也差不多。囚犯们在他们身上下注，Napoleon估算着泰拳男的水准——相当难缠，他比Napoleon还矮半个头，但非常灵活，泰拳杀伤力又相当大。Illya和他对上，灵活度肯定输，但Illya的柔道技术也相当厉害，只要别被膝击，Illya大概能找到破绽把对方放倒。  
对峙一如黑旗和打手的猜测，僵持的时间更久，直接打到了加时赛，并且还打到了第二次加时赛的三分钟。  
“把对手放倒！”有个打手高喊，“快！快！快！”  
Napoleon观察着两人的对峙，在格斗中两人显然对现状都有足够的判断，他还捕捉到了泰拳男对Illya非常隐蔽的示意。  
最后Illya以他的十字固定技把泰拳男放倒在地，占据身高体格的优势再加上两人的心照不宣，这场比赛和平解决。  
秒表按停后，一个打手把Illya拎了起来，举起他的右手在空中晃了晃：“这柔道伙计赢了！”  
囚犯们纷纷开始算自己输赢。Illya用手背擦了一把鼻血，流得不多，对打时不小心被对方的拳头扫过了鼻子，他抓过囚服上衣又擦了一把，蹬上了鞋。  
泰拳男再次向Illya合手示意，没像一般比赛那样跪下以示自己战败，Illya也回以幅度不大的鞠躬致敬——在Napoleon看来他们对这场架的态度昭然若揭，他扫视帮派头目们，无论他们有没有看出来这场“切磋”的真意，都没人对此感到一丝不快。  
看来这搏击俱乐部是无期囚犯们打发时间的玩意儿之一。  
囚犯们一边分赌注一边接着欢呼本周的拳王诞生——他们给Illya起的绰号从“那个乌克兰佬”“管他的不都是苏联佬俄国佬吗”“那个柔道乌克兰佬”“那个高个儿打柔道的”“柔道男”最后回到了“柔道教练”和“柔道小子”上，还有不少囚犯低声说要跟Illya学几手（又及：那位打泰拳的新囚犯正式被称为了“泰拳哥”）。  
Napoleon看到狱警们也交换了香烟赌注，这监狱的管理层没救了。口琴老爹又吹了一声，大概那口琴就代替了哨子，示意众人安静。  
“接下来是奖励时间！”口琴老爹宣布，囚犯们开始吹出各种口哨，低声说起了下流话。“第一名能得到一次当众服务！”起哄声更大了。  
什么服务？Illya刚把鼻血止住，这上衣必须洗了，这里每周才换一次衣服，除非他愿意在牢房水槽里把血迹搓掉（显然这段时间也没什么别的办法能让人穿上干净衣服）  
“来吧，兄弟们，敌人们，挑一个！”鲨鱼怂恿众囚犯，其他老大似乎也心照不宣地让手下和周围的囚犯们选人。  
Napoleon观察周围的无期囚犯们，他们都兴致勃勃地挑选——挑选那些瘦弱些的囚犯，还有人自告奋勇愿意出来的。几个老大开着玩笑顺带把一些人选驳回了，目标“老人”胳膊搂着他的床伴，在对方耳边笑着低声说了句什么，床伴打量了还不明所以的Illya一遍，从上到下的那种眼神。  
Napoleon看着打手制止Illya打算穿上上衣的举动，Illya更加莫名其妙了，不过还是听从了指示，把囚服上衣抓在手里（还擦了擦数次打斗造成的满身汗水，肌肉线条流畅漂亮，那头金发在打斗后有些乱，和周围胡子头发乱糟糟的大批囚徒比起来算得上十分好看了）。  
黑旗也提了几个人选，其他头目有的赞同有的反对，还有人提出让那两个强奸犯出列的，又被一致否决了，理由是他们太恶心也太丑了。  
“嘿你旁边那个，”有个留了一把大胡子的帮派老大指向了Napoleon，不少人目光都集中到了他身上。“那个美国小骗子怎么样？”  
Napoleon的绰号还没被定下来，大部分囚犯管他叫美国小子，还有人管他叫加里格兰特，大概是因为他的口音。  
老人打量他，床伴也打量他，在老人耳边说了几句。  
“柔道小子的室友。”黑旗愉快地拍了拍Napoleon的背，手劲比Illya还大，那口吻里还有点自豪。“还没被用过。”  
Napoleon脸上露出了怀疑，这种时候再保持不动声色就太虚伪了。Illya也怀疑起来，大部分囚犯都在打量他们俩。  
“没错，这家伙长得还成。”鲨鱼搂着Napoleon前同行现床伴金发俊男，之前站得就挺近，现在他直接走过来，伸手捏住了Napoleon的下颚把他拉近。“柔道小子那张脸值得配一张差不多的。”  
他的手劲也相当大，尽管比Napoleon矮半个头，动作却十分确定——Napoleon被他捏开了下颚，还被拧来拧去好让他的脸被充分观赏了一遍。鲨鱼松开手，Napoleon揉着下颚，听他向众人宣布：“你们觉得怎样？”  
黑旗的打手一把抓住Napoleon的囚服后颈让他能面对所有人，还一手抓握住了他的咽喉，迫使他把脸亮出来。  
尽管他没打算隐藏自己，这被人评估的商品待遇也够呛。Napoleon保持着“目前还摸不清楚状况”这种外在表现。  
“多少会更赏心悦目一点儿。”口琴老爹耸肩。其他老大想了想也没什么意见，囚犯们也觉得不错。  
打手把Napoleon推进了中央空地，手一直拎着他的后领口。Napoleon踉跄着站稳，Illya一脸凝重地盯着他和身后的打手。也许是当众把人狠揍一顿？Illya又看了看周围的囚犯们。  
“说不定这之后我们还能看到他们经常搞一搞。”老人在围观囚犯起哄中开口，从他的表情来看心情也很不错。“想想看，你们是不是受够了一个漂亮小子被丑男操？我还没见过漂亮小子互相操呢。”  
Napoleon的怀疑现在得到了证实。囚犯们大声欢呼附和。Illya僵住了，宣布他打赢的那个打手再次抓起他的右手晃了晃：“赢家奖品！一次当众吸屌！”  
Illya抓紧了手里的上衣，Napoleon面无表情地看向他。打手把Napoleon又朝Illya面前提了一提，他块头比Illya还宽，提着Napoleon领子十分轻松。  
无期囚犯们的欢呼夹杂着下流话开始品评两人的脸和身体，狱警在高墙上哈哈大笑，一个狱警还说：“让他吸上五分钟！用上那秒表！”


	2. Chapter 2

严格来说这进展不算出乎意料。Napoleon看了看周围起哄的囚犯们，新囚犯也都被这突发状况搞懵了，也有相当一部分松了口气。  
Illya更懵，在任务前准备时两人都从曾经卧底监狱的特工那里问了些情况——性是权力与贿赂，被强迫公开性交往往意味着羞辱。  
但现在这情形可不像，囚犯们对公开……吸屌的反应是兴奋多过羞辱。而且从帮派老大们公开展示床伴， 以及这三天居然都没有发生斗殴这现状来看，这监狱有些地方和别的监狱不同。  
狱警只知道他们两个是一个月内就会出去的囚犯，并不知道他们的真实身份——他们在典狱长那里的记录是“惹到了不该惹的人，所以判死刑让他们受点教训，表现好就把他们改判”，因此狱警的幸灾乐祸也没什么奇怪。  
如果帮派头目们（包括目标）也收到了消息，特意把他们挑出来“教训”，也说得通。然而他们应该不知道Illya能打赢所有新人，有点小偏差也没什么。  
Napoleon挣扎了一下，身后的打手摁住了他并踢了他的膝弯，磕在粗糙水泥地上相当疼，那只手用力抓住一把他的卷发（相当疼）朝Illya的方向推了推。Illya后退了小半步，马上就被还抓着他右手腕的打手向前推搡，胯骨差点撞上Napoleon的脸。  
Napoleon举手示意让他稳住的时候，Illya也在同时稳住了冲力，至少现在他们对现状也达成了……共识。  
“吸屌！吸屌！”囚犯们交头接耳，还有不少“很久没看到漂亮脸蛋了”“我今晚就有新的手淫点子了”，也有囚犯给他们俩提醒“死刑犯都这样”“每周都得来一遍”“快点吸”，以及最关键的“吸一个还是吸一群？你们知道选哪个”。  
Napoleon闭了闭眼睛，叹了一大口气，“你能——？”他睁开眼睛，示意打手，“我会干的，对我的头发好点。”  
囚犯们更兴奋了，狱警也在墙上跟着吹口哨。  
打手松开了Napoleon倒霉的卷发。Illya的右手也被松开了，连上衣都被一个囚犯拿走——好吧，现在Illya不光得裸着上半身，马上还得露屌，运气不好可能屁股也得露。  
“嘿，吸他五分钟，”按秒表的老大宣布，“吞下去，新人。”  
“死刑前让你们开开眼！”有囚犯高喊，更多囚犯催促Napoleon快点。  
“来吧，反正你们只有一个月能活。”还有个囚犯说，“还有什么不能干的？回房后你可以艹他，只要你打得过。”  
“等等，把美国小子的衣服也脱了。”有人提议，打手似乎也觉得不错，两下就把Napoleon的囚服上衣给拽了下来。更多的口哨声响起。  
“看起来你也是个能打的。”黑旗评价Napoleon的上半身，“明天你就归我了。”他愉快地露出一口歪牙。  
Illya握紧拳头。  
“知道怎么维护他人是件好事。”拿着秒表的老大也对Illya笑了，“你要是不能打，明天你就得归我。”  
Napoleon看向那秒表，囚犯们已经在催促他剥Illya的裤子，老大也催了：“快，从你把他的屌放嘴里开始计时，吸到他射，你得吞下去。”  
“还有别用牙。”有个囚犯补充。  
Napoleon深呼吸了一次，没有看Illya现在是什么表情，伸手抓住对方的囚服裤腰带——抽绳款式，囚服都没什么形状可言，Illya穿着还有点儿短，但肩膀和腰身又都太宽。他把那个结解开，Illya下意识地抓住了裤腰。  
“放松。”Napoleon拍了拍他的手背，Illya僵硬得像座大理石像，手指也不情愿地松开了一点裤腰，让Napoleon能把囚裤往下拉一点。  
监狱发放的白色平角内裤洗得相当干净。Napoleon暗暗打分。  
Illya软着。Napoleon把内裤往下拉，Illya尽力维持着他的……呃，裤腰位置，也算勉强维持着别露屁股。  
其他囚犯笑得更大了，不少囚犯都拽松裤腰掏出自己的鸟，显然是打算拿他们俩助兴。Napoleon眼角余光扫过那些（这个高度能看到的就不是脸了）场景，Illya也因周围人都这么干了而稍稍放松了一点。  
Napoleon把内裤拉下来，Illya软着也挺可观，毛发颜色比头发深些，不过还是相当……金。Illya刚刚干架打得满身是汗，Napoleon估量了一下角度，挪动膝盖找到更合适的位置，把Illya的阴茎放进嘴里。  
Illya吸了一大口气，Napoleon的牙还是碰到了敏感的皮肤，他缩了缩，结果磕到了更多的牙。Napoleon一把抓住他的大腿侧稳住他，皱起了眉毛。  
起码现在Illya没感觉到牙了，他也镇定下来一丁点，Napoleon尝试着吮吸了一下，Illya的阴茎格外耻辱地对温暖湿润的口腔颇有好感，周围的囚犯们竟然都安静下来各撸各的，场景有点荒诞。  
来点吮吸和舌头运动后Illya完全勃起了，Napoleon脑内数着大概的秒数继续干活。整条阴茎长度可观，离他完全吞到喉咙还差半英寸左右，于是Napoleon上手辅助。Illya的呼吸有点粗，换成任何一个男人在别人吸自己屌的情况下都很正常，这条家伙在Napoleon嘴里的反应也相当正常。Napoleon将内裤再往下拉了一点，Illya的腹肌跟着绷紧了，差点没拉住囚服长裤的裤腰，让裤子又往下滑落了不少。  
围观囚犯们大多勤快地自给自足，顺带还偶尔有两句评价，大多是觉得他们长得好看做起来让人看着也的确舒爽。Illya咬着牙看看周围，老大们身边的床伴倒都把手伸进老大裤裆里了，算得上另一种形式的监狱地位特权。  
Napoleon的头发之前被揪得一团乱，Illya勉强保持着没把太宽的裤子弄掉地，手除了抓住裤子也无处可放。Cowboy一次都没抬起视线，Illya看向他卷曲凌乱的黑发，垂下的被睫毛遮掩的视线，宽阔的肩背线条，又马上尴尬地移开。  
Napoleon小心地合上一点牙关，Illya抖了抖，Napoleon又摸了摸他的人鱼线和肚脐下方的皮肤，拨弄卷卷的毛发边缘，Illya吸着气忍不住闭上眼睛，用上所有自制力才控制住身体没直接操对方的嘴，但他抖得厉害，肯定人人都能看出他快到了。Napoleon当然更有第一手感触，他又加重吸了一下，Illya下意识溜出了一句Нет（不），声音不高，附近的囚犯应该都听得到。  
周围那圈自己动手的囚犯催促Napoleon快把Illya吸射再吞下去，Napoleon照做，Illya射在他嘴里（相当后方的位置，让吞咽也变得容易了不少）。不少囚犯也到了，Napoleon后撤，喘一口气，用手背擦了擦下颚的口水，打量周围的囚犯状况。Illya现在根本不敢看他发红的嘴唇，用最快速度把自己塞回裤子里。  
不少囚犯也射了出来，狱警在高墙上吹口哨：“这可是搏击俱乐部有史以来脸最好看的当众吸屌！”  
囚犯们有不少人点了头。  
囚服被扔回了他们身上，Napoleon拍拍膝盖上的尘土，站起来把囚服套回去。Illya看向周围所有人就是没看Napoleon。  
“嘿。”鲨鱼刚在金发俊男手里射了出来，他跟黑旗打了个招呼。“不是我对咱们这一套有意见，兄弟，我们老是自己上，难得有个好点的色情片——”  
“你想看？你说我长得丑？”黑旗大笑，“明天下午你给我等着。”  
“我记得你说能弄进来色情小说。”另一个老大对Napoleon说，“多弄点来，这些监狱里的屁事就抵消，明白没？”  
“我尽量。”Napoleon回答，嗓子有点哑。Illya裤子里的器官对他的嗓音有点反应，他不得不竭力面无表情。  
老人也对黑旗开着玩笑：“我可不想看你操人，又没什么新鲜的。”  
“我就知道你们都觉得我没柔道小子帅。”黑旗抱怨，“我是无所谓，下周犯人里最漂亮那个归我。”  
“成交。”几个老大赞同。囚犯们射了一地后心满意足地散开了，狱警们也恢复了高墙巡视，把Napoleon和Illya丢在了那里。隐晦和不隐晦的打量仍然存在，但没人上来和他们搭话。  
泰拳哥被黑旗招揽了过去，大概是想让他当打手，或者教手下几招。那两个强奸犯战战兢兢地缩在块头特别大的打手身边，一步也不敢挪动。  
现在Illya必须说了，他刚开口Napoleon就竖起一根手指制止了他：“停。我刚吸了你五分钟，道歉就免了。”  
Illya闭上嘴。  
“你的脸像口红一样红。”Napoleon补充，终于看向了Illya，不过马上就被逗乐了。  
Illya啪地摸上脸，的确滚烫。Napoleon扬眉表达“我可没错”这句话，Illya绝对接收到了，他瞪回来。  
“你的……头发。”Illya反击得有点艰难。  
“认真的？”Napoleon叹气，拨了拨自己现在乱糟糟的卷发。卷发最麻烦的一点在于，你的每根头发都朝着不同方向有自己的弯卷度，梳起来格外痛苦。监狱还没梳子，无期囚犯有人定期理发，死刑犯什么都没有。  
鉴于这场突发的搏击俱乐部和……之后的发展，他们俩站在一起也不再惹人怀疑，晚上他们还得睡上下铺——就一对卧底搭档而言这比看到对方出丑更尴尬，就两个陌生囚犯室友而言他们现在可以好好熟悉一下对方了——于是他们找了个角落待着。  
空地够大，足够囚犯们散步放松，目前没人靠近他们。  
“得快点弄些书进来。”Napoleon叹气，“我可没想到搏击俱乐部的奖品是这么回事。”  
“我原本打算——”Illya说到一半停了停，Napoleon一脸了然。“我知道，被发现了。你和泰拳哥打得不错。”  
“练过格斗的人心里有数。”Illya承认，停了几秒后，他也叹了口气：“我欠你一次。”  
Napoleon有点想笑：“欠一次当众吸屌？”  
“你平时可不说脏话。”Illya有点想揍他，试图模糊这个话题走向。  
“入狱随俗。”Napoleon耸肩。“我猜他们不大管死刑犯。”  
一处囚犯聚了起来，有囚犯向他们招手：“嘿！有人要干！”  
他们顺应众人的方向走过去，围观的囚犯没刚才看打架时多。强奸犯中那个判了死刑的家伙被摁在地上，一个体格十分健壮的囚犯拽下了裤子，露出勃起的屌，旁边有人递上了一个套子。被判无期的强奸犯被另外一个囚犯摁在一旁，强迫他看着这一切。  
“你可没资格用润滑剂。”打算干他的囚犯宣布，围观囚犯跟着附和，很快他就捅进了对方屁股里，流了不少血，强奸犯痛苦惨叫，挣扎不开，只能被迫忍受这一切。  
Napoleon和Illya看了一会儿（不看似乎太过特立独行），有只手摸上了Napoleon的右臂。  
“我觉得你可以——”一个块头和Napoleon差不多的囚犯试探着说，捏捏他的肌肉，手指滑上了他的肩膀。英语里还带着浓厚的口音，监狱里各种欧洲语言都有，最常听到的是英语和西班牙语，少部分法语。  
Napoleon看了看他的手指动作，“我不是你的山羊。”他用法语反击，没压低声音，反手抽中了对方的胯部。  
“嗷！”这囚犯一缩，屁股撞上后面另一个囚犯。“嘿！”囚犯抗议，把他推开了。Illya瞪着这个家伙，对方怂了，走开到另一边去围观。Napoleon轻拍Illya的右手小臂，把他的注意力引回来，Illya朝墙角示意，他们接着回到一面墙边靠着晒太阳。

*

晚餐是肉饼和鹰嘴豆。Illya端着餐盘在死刑犯用餐区坐了下来，其他囚犯稍稍往旁边挪了挪，没多久，Napoleon端着餐盘在他旁边坐了下来。  
“不去和你的同行呆着？”Illya戳着鹰嘴豆，调味太淡，他真是被Napoleon做的菜惯坏了。  
“我可以在早餐和午餐和他们呆在一起。”Napoleon说，放低了音量。“现在我们得在他们面前‘合情合理’地培养感情。”  
“我们没有感情。”Illya吃了一口。  
Napoleon用叉子把肉饼均匀地分成一口大小。“所以你是个，”他脸上有点笑意，Illya用眼角余光扫到的，这只能证明Cowboy心情很好（不，他不想知道这个）。“薛定谔的异性恋。”  
Illya皱着眉往嘴里塞了一大口豆子。  
“特殊环境特殊对待。”Napoleon示意周围。“这里没有女人，男人们当然会互相搞起来，军队里也这样。”  
“薛定谔？”Illya想拿叉子戳他。  
“在外面你肯定是个异性恋，在这里？没有异性，你只能是个同性恋。”Napoleon说，“别盯着我的肉饼。”  
“我不是——算了随便别人怎么想。”Illya泄气地戳自己的肉饼。其余打过架的囚犯没人看他们俩，死刑犯们在打完架后有了点生气，但也没多少人愿意和人聊天。  
吃完晚餐囚犯们就被分批关回牢房。Napoleon在水池边刷了牙——没有牙膏，也没有梳子。他试着打理了一番卷发，好在还没长到梳不开的程度，只是仍和平时一样向各个方向自由卷曲着。  
Illya站在牢房门边盯着外面， 十一点熄灯，他趁着走廊还有光线观察环境。越狱在这里不太容易，每个区域的出入口都有金属探测器，唯一能接触到金属餐具这类东西的地方只有餐厅，而工作区？死刑犯们进不去。  
牢房里没有毛巾，使用得当的话，任何玩意儿都能拿来杀人。Napoleon放弃了拯救头发，“你介意我坐在你床上吗？”  
“介意。”  
“好吧。”Napoleon翻身上了高床，靠在墙上，两只脚悬空在床尾晃荡。Illya又看了外面一会儿，在放（工）风（作）时间以外，牢房里的无聊简直无穷无尽。他不再看门外的风景，转身去水槽边刷牙。  
从那脏兮兮的破镜子里Illya能看到Napoleon在上铺百无聊赖，而且更烦人的是他垂着两只脚，Illya要想坐在下铺床上，Napoleon铁定能踢到他的头。  
“牙不错。”Napoleon留意到他的目光，露出一个随意的微笑。  
Illya翻了眼睛。  
墙挺薄的，隔壁偶尔有点对话他们都能模糊听到一点，所以他们也放弃了谈论任务进展，除非他们能挤在一张床上贴着对方耳朵——显然这不可能，或许这段期间内真有可能发生个几次，但绝不会是现在。  
刷完牙离熄灯还早，牢房里没钟，但外面墙上每隔一段时间就会挂上一个，就在灯泡旁边。Illya无事可做，又不想坐在床板上（还有Cowboy的脚在惹人烦），干脆把沾了鼻血和汗水的上衣泡在水槽里，开始在水泥地上进行日常锻炼。  
Napoleon才懒得管他，坐在上铺望着天花板，思考接下来他们得怎样才能接近目标。  
简单来说他们得和“老人”混熟才能从他那里打探消息，或者借助他身边的人旁敲侧击，无论怎样他们都得引起对方注意——虽然今天的打架勉强算得上成功，但他们也没给对方留下什么特殊印象，如果长得英俊也算的话——那在监狱里更有可能被人干屁股，不是个好开头。  
Illya在做俯卧撑，标准俯卧撑，窄距俯卧撑，单手撑。Napoleon无聊地数到他分别用两只手各做了五十个单手撑，背上浮现一层汗水，头发也汗湿着。Illya呼吸稳定，身上有不少干架后的淤青，但总比被拷问来的好。  
“洗衣日有轮班。”Napoleon开口，“我们这一层的囚犯是后天。”  
Illya从地上爬了起来，活动了一下肩颈，似乎还有点肌肉拉伤，“那是——”他按摩着左肩和胸肌，没说完这句话。那是U.N.C.L.E.特工假扮律师来和Napoleon交换情报的日子。Napoleon点点头，示意他走近点，让Illya抬起左臂，帮他按摩拉伸肌肉。  
“色情小说？”Illya任由他揉捏，让过度绷紧的肌肉放松点。Gaby被安排在下一天，而他们俩的“罪名”和后续的“判决”也安排得差不多了。到时候他们会按照死刑犯的规矩被直接拎进囚车——只要囚车没被敌人劫走，他们就能顺利恢复原本的身份。  
在这帮囚犯认知里他们也就是个“改判十五二十二十五年徒刑并被转狱”或者“直接被拎去执行死刑”，反正狱警在其他地方见到他们的几率微乎其微，倒不需要太担忧。  
“差不多。”Napoleon帮他拉伸了肌肉，Illya沉浸在脑内思考中，没留意自己已经被摸了个遍（纯异性恋和搭档关系的触碰！——Napoleon会这么解释，毕竟要应付苏维埃那一套社会规则还有英国人的八卦颇为麻烦，只有Gaby对他们的肢体接触没什么意见，至少她真的和他们中之一全力挽救过另一个的性命，在那之后，一点碰触可算不上什么问题）  
“明天去图书馆？”Illya思考完毕，发现Napoleon正在按摩他僵硬的后颈肌肉。  
“我同意。放松。”Napoleon坚持，Illya在他手底下更僵了，一阵按揉之后Illya的肌肉倒是放松了，不过从Illya怀疑的表情来看这个走向不太对。Napoleon叹气：“怎么了？”  
这种肌肉拉伸按摩他们以前常干，而现在Napoleon还坐在上铺床边，高度简直美妙，格外适合肩颈按摩。  
“别朝那个方向想。”Napoleon提醒。Illya皱眉皱得更紧了，等他脑内把这句话从英语翻译成俄语（是的很多时候他还得再进行一番翻译谢谢）再判断出Napoleon到底是什么意思的时候他倒真的放松了。  
“这句话只会起反效果。”Illya翻眼睛。  
“噢。”Napoleon平稳地回复，示意Illya把另一只胳膊伸过来揉捏。“所以你现在都在想——”  
“闭嘴。”Illya说。  
Napoleon愉快地闭嘴了，假装没看到Illya的脸迅速变红。Illya保持着面无表情，等Napoleon拍拍他告知结束的时候，他几乎是强迫自己去处理泡了好一会儿的囚服上衣。没肥皂，没法完全洗掉血渍，但他还是把衣服拧了拧摊在水槽上，并寄期望它第二天能干透。

*

它没干透。  
于是Illya套着还有些潮的囚服去吃了早餐，囚犯们排着队打饭，诡异地有些像苏联的集体食堂。早餐后无期囚徒们干活去了，死刑犯们没事可干，继续被扔回牢房发霉。  
水槽那边的墙后面两个囚犯在聊天，听着像西班牙语，都是些问及判了多久什么时候死刑以及一些生活细节上的安排。Napoleon听了一会儿，然后打手势告诉Illya没什么重要讯息。  
Illya在狭小的囚室里走来走去，安静倒还算安静，就是能把圣人都给烦到挠墙。  
于是Napoleon在Illya一脸不高兴地走第三十一圈的时候一把抓住了他的手臂，将Illya按坐在床垫上。  
“再过几小时你就能摸到梦寐以求的棋盘了。”Napoleon拍了拍他的脸颊，Illya眯起眼睛，表情写满了“等这一个月结束我要把你揍到爬不起来”。Napoleon接着回去听西班牙语聊天，偶尔还有点别的语种单词，不过也没多少难度。  
进一步说明这监狱的墙有多薄。  
Napoleon等到对面的聊天结束，冲Illya打了个手势：手语？  
Illya瞪着他，就在Napoleon以为这没辙时，他举手打了回来：说。  
毕竟唇语还得考虑到口音问题。  
你闭嘴，Cowboy。  
哦你还学了Cowboy的手语？Napoleon打手势更快了，表情和手语配合完美。我有个建议。  
Illya翻眼睛：他们俩在任务中都常会有奇思妙想，通常都以搭档的坚决反对与口头对抗结束，然后他们就会把这奇思妙想执行——反正也不可能再把任务搞得更糟了（实际上，经常搞得更糟——Gaby评价）  
再加一句，反正Illya把Napoleon揍一顿也不可能阻止他执行那个奇思妙想。  
干脆他就不反对了。  
于是Napoleon愉快地踱步过来，伸手搭在Illya肩膀上把他拉近：“就这么说。”  
所以就是贴着耳朵假装耳语了。Illya无言以对，还不得不贴着他的耳朵说回去：“他们会认为我们干过了。”男人之间一般不这么说话。  
“我们的确？”Napoleon的尾音带了笑意，呼出的温度实在惹人讨厌。  
Illya又翻了眼睛。

*

图书馆的书居然可以外借，棋盘也是，而且今天他们的目标在洗衣房——就算是监狱帮派老大也不能逃避义工，虽然他可以就站在那里指使手下干活，本人还是得呆在那儿。  
Napoleon借了两本，在图书馆长桌边阅读，Illya在他桌子对面和自己下棋。其余囚犯各干各的，没人管他们。似乎除了那个“我们绝对不会聊”的搏击俱乐部之外这监狱生活十分平和，连点水花都没有。  
不少死刑犯没什么事做，在空地里随意散步，聊上几句，大部分人已经弄到了烟和火柴，少部分人成了跑腿。那些没几天就得死的男人更明显，了无生趣，随便找个地方一呆就好几小时。无期囚犯们倒还有心情管理帮派和打架，看着比死刑犯们有精神得多。  
倒是有些人打量Napoleon和Illya的视线颇为明显，但都被Illya瞪回去了，Napoleon也总能几句话把对方说服。  
他们看顾对方后背的时候也能分心思考这整个监狱里囚犯们的状态：事先准备好应对暴力和强奸的对策不管用了——搏击俱乐部几乎算是半正式的官方发泄方式，强奸总是针对强奸犯（公开的，那个无期徒刑的强奸犯倒了大霉，死刑犯也没好到哪去）。床伴是在无期囚犯中间选出，作为一个月内会出去的死刑犯，Napoleon和Illya没什么特别的方式接近目标，除非他们能把自己改判成无期，或者目标对他们有兴趣。  
从目前来看，目标对死刑犯毫无兴趣，除了之前的搏击干架和“奖品”，但那也只是一次性的好奇，再过一周新囚犯的干架就会让无期囚犯们的兴趣自然转移。  
Napoleon右手举着书，左手随着阅读翻页。Illya在对着棋盘默不作声地思考棋步。随着思考进展，Napoleon偶尔还会用右手食指轻敲书的封面，完全是Peril传染给他的坏习惯。Illya在他第一次敲的时候抬头看他一眼，满心怀疑，后来Napoleon敲得多了他也不再在意。  
晚餐后（煮土豆，番茄酱和每人一块鸡胸）他们带着书和棋盘回到牢房，狱警们对他们手里的东西只看了一眼，完全没检查的兴趣——光这一点就够有心思的囚犯夹带不少私货了，不过现在无法和外界联络上的两人也没什么可藏。  
Napoleon坐在上铺读那本书，Illya在下铺接着和自己下棋。  
大约在晚间7点30左右，两名狱警走过来打开了隔了几个牢房的一扇门，叫出一个囚犯编号。  
“来吧，”狱警说，“就是明天了，今晚你得睡单人牢房。”  
“明晚你想吃点什么？”另一个狱警说。  
那囚犯块头很大，大概有三个Illya那么宽，无精打采地跟着狱警走过走廊。  
“烤牛肉，我想，再来点南瓜馅饼。”囚犯说，“我还想喝两杯红酒，我能吃个冰淇淋吗？”  
“可以，我去给你弄来。”狱警回答。  
Napoleon在上铺目送三人路过，对话很清晰，此时整个监狱也没其他人说话。  
Illya在下铺走了一步白棋，黑棋被将死。  
过了一会儿，某处传来一声沉重的铁门合上的声响，应该是单人牢房的门关上了。  
Illya推倒了黑棋国王，没开始新一局，手指交叉抵着下巴面对棋盘。  
Napoleon又看了一阵子书，最终叹了口气，翻身下床，在下铺床边坐下。  
“走开。”Illya仍盯着棋盘。  
“真不友好。”Napoleon评价。床铺不够大也不够高，Illya甚至得蜷着自己盘腿坐在下铺的空间里，Napoleon还占了一块，并且直接让他们肢体相触：后背靠在Illya身体右侧上，还挺温暖。  
“我不需要友好。”Illya没心思掩饰自己盯着棋盘发呆的举动。  
“我也不是那种挥之即去的蠢货。”Napoleon回嘴，继续阅读。这暗示足够了，Illya被他靠了不到十秒就放松下来，不再紧绷——如果Illya拒绝那个“耳语交换情报分析”的提议那就是蠢，所以他没把Napoleon推开。  
熄灯铃过了很久才响。Illya又把自己将死两回，Napoleon把书看完了大半。两人把书和棋盘丢在了上铺，枕头拿到下铺，在水槽边用牙刷和水刷完牙后，整座监狱的牢房灯都熄了。

*

“这应该是我这辈子睡过最小的床。”Napoleon在Illya第五次调整自己过长的手脚时说。  
“是你提议的！”Illya低声抗议。他们不是没睡过一张床，单纯睡觉，任务中总有累垮或者受伤需要盯着的时候，他们还和Gaby一起挤过床，睡醒时手脚搭在一起，也没人把手伸到不该碰的地方。  
“挪过去点。”Napoleon扭动着直到他们能面对面躺着——更糟了，现在Illya的大腿根不得不抵着他的老二，明天早上他们俩的这个部位八成会发生可观的碰撞，考虑到Napoleon精确地知道Illya勃起后的尺寸，那肯定很不舒服。  
Illya在意识到自己的大腿位置在哪后僵住了，片刻后Napoleon安顿下来——目前的姿势终于越过了“难受”成功攀上“可以忍受”的新台阶。鉴于两人的胳膊挤在胸前非常不适，两只枕头的高度也足以让他们的脑袋有地方可枕，最终Napoleon枕着枕头和Illya的右胳膊，手臂被挤在他们胸腹间。  
他们的脸靠得很近，但没近到能说悄悄话的地步。  
呆了一会儿之后Napoleon又挪了挪，Illya终于受不了了，用自由的左手推着对方的身体——肋骨，差不多。“翻过去。”他叹着气催促。Napoleon停了停，几秒钟后，他挪动着躺平了。  
Illya背贴着墙，Napoleon有一小部分肩膀悬空在床板外面，但这个姿势也不算不能忍受。  
而且他们的腿还是得搭在一起。  
躺了一段时间后他们都适应了点，Napoleon两只手都放在了腹上，盯着上铺床板昏暗的一团黑。Illya左手搭在他自己的大腿上，随意敲着一个频率。他看不见Napoleon的脸，Napoleon也没看他，呼吸都渐渐平缓下来。  
结果他们都没说话，谁也没聊情报进展（目前的进展基本等于没有）。  
Illya快睡着时Napoleon动了动，转向他的脸。Illya正被睡意侵袭，就算察觉了Cowboy的动作也提不起警惕心。  
“我想，”Napoleon语调平稳又轻，“你可以叫我Napoleon。”  
Illya拍了拍他的手臂，示意他快睡。Napoleon在他打算把手放回原位时握住了那只左腕，让Illya的左臂能放松伸展而不是紧贴身体。Illya在他引导下触到了囚服粗糙的布料，和那之下Cowboy胸腹的暖意。  
这就像搂着Gaby小憩或者撑着受伤的Napoleon。Illya摸了摸，Napoleon没睡着，保持着安静，于是Illya像安抚猛兽那样摩挲了好几下对方的胃部。Napoleon好笑地按住那只手，把它往下推，Illya刚怀疑他打算干点什么男人之间不该干的事，就摸到了囚服下的皮肉，Napoleon还缩了缩，绝对是因为手冷。  
这真是个奇怪的许可。Illya在手温暖起来后想着，现在他的抚摸更多是无意识的触碰了。Cowboy掉了体重。睡着前这个发现在他脑子里徘徊了好一阵。Napoleon在适度肢体接触后放松下来，一整晚都睡得很沉。


	3. Chapter 3

“我觉得你一段时间不和人睡就会出状况。”Illya刷完牙，对着镜子检查牙齿状况，等这任务结束后他非得看一次牙医不可。  
“我倒认为这和性没什么关系。”Napoleon说，“军队里可没人睡。”  
“军队里他们也会搞。”Illya用他之前的话反驳。  
“我还是有点品味的。”Napoleon解释，“我喜欢旁边有个身体，只不过大部分时候对方都更喜欢性。”  
Illya更怀疑地想了想，“但你在欧洲，身边美国人不多。”  
“我对异域风情没有特别偏好，美和国度没什么关系。”Napoleon强调。Illya把牙刷放回去，整理床铺，狱警早上点名时对他们睡在下铺连眼皮都没眨一下，只催促每个人都下床站好排队去吃早餐。  
Napoleon对着镜子刷牙，电动刮胡刀剃得不怎么干净，他们现在糙得和任何一个长期在这里的囚犯一样。  
“……所以你需要的是个抱枕。”Illya一上午都在做锻炼，保持住身体的巅峰状态，汗水沿着他的皮肤向下淌。“让你的律师带一个进来，我听说有的人离开了婴儿时期的毯子或者玩具就睡不着。”  
Napoleon锻炼得不多，似乎正在愉快地减重，他接着占据Illya的下铺继续读昨晚的书。“不，只是我和人呆在一个房间的时候，除非我睡了对方，否则我就睡不着。”  
Illya接着做用手肘碰另一个膝盖的交叉卷腹，分心给了Napoleon一个“你在逗我”的眼神：“我们……的时候你睡得比我还多。”  
这段对话没什么掩饰，反正也和任务无关。如果隔壁囚犯爱听就听，但Illya还是把那段“我们出任务住一间房”给消音了。  
Napoleon举着书，“那是因为我们已经足够‘熟悉’，通常和我呆在一起的人都没那么熟。”  
“别特意强调‘熟悉’。”Illya只穿着内裤在牢房地面上锻炼，他们只有一身囚服，汗臭味总没那么好闻。“这种正常的英文单词被你说得——”Illya把“性暗示”变成了唇语。Napoleon从书页上看了他一眼：“我的目的都是纯洁的友谊，或者单纯的陪伴。”  
“白痴都不信。”Illya反驳。“你就是得有个抱枕摸着才能睡着。”  
“我也很喜欢被同床的人摸一摸，心理学家说过——”Napoleon开始长篇大论，Illya反驳回去，他们没压低声音，原本还有点低语说话或者笑声在周围，很快就没声了。等他们完整地吵完一遍正常流程——是的Gaby这么形容他们的“美苏冷战”，“毕竟没动手，算得上冷战了。”她这么说过——周围牢房安静得跟人全死了差不多。  
Illya回想着他们没订到足够床位，不得不挤一张床睡的时候，似乎确实是睡醒时他们俩总有一个人的手放在对方身上。目前为止所有碰触都是没有性暗示的，但Napoleon的解释怎么想都不对劲。  
“我得说，”隔壁牢房，可能还隔了几扇门有囚犯开口了，“你们俩吵架真他妈带劲儿。”  
“柔道小子是乌克兰人，苏联人，你知道的。”另一个方向有另一个囚犯也跟着开口。“美苏冷战。”  
周围响起一片“没错”“我也这么觉得”“柔道教练还没把美国小子打出血，这绝对是冷战了”。  
Napoleon对那些还有好奇心的死刑犯做了个随他们去的挥手动作。  
“所以，”Illya刚完成四组核心加强动作，坐在地面上拉伸肌肉。“你是说，你和人同住一间房，你就得摸着对方才能睡着。”  
“没那么狭隘。”Napoleon继续阅读。“我只是更习惯于身边有个女人，这样我可以摸摸对方，她们摸起来很不错。理所当然的，对方也可以随便碰我，不带伤害意图的那种。”  
“而且还要好看的女人。”Illya平板地嘲讽。  
“前提是同住一间房。”Napoleon完成了假设。  
“未婚男人向女士提议‘对不起，这位小姐，我晚上需要找个人躺在旁边摸摸我，否则我睡不着’？”Illya抻着后背，模仿Napoleon那口音，模仿得很烂。“你可不能指望别人觉得这不是性暗示。”  
“性也没什么不好。”Napoleon更加愉快地说，“对方的国籍不重要，好看点就行。”  
“你完全可以直说你需要找人睡一睡，这听起来还正常点。”Illya开始原地交替高抬腿的锻炼。  
“这可不是不正常。”Napoleon靠着墙面，“要我说，大部分男人都活得有点压抑，我只是诚实表达了自己的需求。”  
“需要个抱抱很娘娘腔。”Illya驳回。  
“并不。”Napoleon反驳。“拒绝承认弱点存在才是。”  
Illya瞪他。  
Napoleon接着看书。

*

在奇怪的监狱氛围和停滞的任务进展里又熬过数小时后的下午，狱警把Napoleon从放风的人群里拎了出去：“有人探监。”  
于是Napoleon丢下骰子，把双陆棋让给旁边观战的一个无期囚犯，跟着狱警离开图书馆——目标一周有三天得在洗衣房呆着，Illya自然和Napoleon一样在放风时找点事做，他在空地里教人打架。  
U.N.C.L.E.派来接应的是一位曾经和他们接应过的女特工，假扮成律师助理，还顺带假装被Napoleon迷得神魂颠倒，这样更方便她从外面送点必需品进来。交流时间很长，他们得互相拉锯谈判条件——在旁听的狱警面前做出足够的伪装。  
等他们通过谈判交换完情报后，其他有人探监的囚犯也被狱警一通驱赶弄回牢房。此刻正是晚餐时间，有人探监的囚犯们大多无精打采，Napoleon思量着需要更改的行动细节，也注意到狱警没打算把他们都带去用餐。  
而且还没人问出这个问题。  
也可能是因为Napoleon是目前唯一一个有人探监的死刑犯（Gaby通知说明天到），其他死刑犯根本没人探望。  
无期徒刑的囚犯们则是和家人见面，似乎对没有晚餐这件事不大在乎。  
晚餐后囚犯们被驱赶回各自牢房，随着电动门关上锁好的沉重声响，Napoleon抬起眼皮看了一眼。  
Illya正居高临下地双手抱臂，低头看着躺在下铺，还舒舒服服枕着两只枕头的Napoleon。  
“他们说今晚轮到我们这片十五个牢房更衣洗澡。”Illya说。  
“那很不错。”Napoleon接着闭上眼睛，他可没吃晚餐，和接头特工的情报交换也一言难尽。  
“起来。”Illya说，没压低声音。  
Illya等了三秒钟，Napoleon没动。  
“晚饭是面条通心粉。”Illya解释，颇为艰难，还有煮得稀如薄汤的番茄酱。“我没法带吃的回来。”  
Napoleon拍了拍床面让Illya坐下，Illya坐下了，向牢房门外看了一眼，狱警在这一片附近走动，给洗澡换衣服这事做准备，随时会有人看到他们在下铺……不得体的姿势。  
……严格来说他们在这监狱里就没得体过。  
Napoleon让他把耳朵贴过去。Illya试着把手撑在床的外沿——似乎他俯身下去就会因失去平衡而栽倒在Cowboy身上（这会儿Cowboy还闭着眼睛，十分欠揍）他不得不把手越过Napoleon撑在床的里侧才能靠近。  
“Gaby明天下午来。”Napoleon低声说，“Waverly那边的线人死了一个。”  
Illya转向对方耳边：“教人打架换不了几根香烟。”  
“我知道。”Napoleon得寸进尺地摸了摸Illya的下巴，牢房里的刮胡刀没法完全刮干净。Illya撑在他身上，躲了一下那只手，Napoleon冲他抬眉毛，Illya怀疑地盯着他的脸：“别这么——”  
Napoleon抬起另一只手指了指自己，伪装，他用口型说。  
事态发展早就脱离控制了。Illya翻眼睛，再次把脸靠过去。  
“我想我们得改变策略。”Napoleon解释，接着用手指轻轻挠着Illya的下颚，颇为诡异地让Illya想起偶尔他们遇到（没追着他们跑的）看门狗时撸狗的动作。Illya给了他一下，被Napoleon另一只手将他的手按在对方腹部——昨晚的翻版。  
这可真不是只有一点诡异了。  
“有新鲜的点子吗？”Illya嘲讽，不过这个姿势让嘲讽力度大打折扣。  
“我是说，”Napoleon在他耳边说，手按在Illya的手背与手指上，一如既往比Illya的手要暖和。“我得改变策略。”  
Illya忍着他在耳边说话带来的又热又潮湿的感觉，这牢房通风可没那么好。“仍然没什么新鲜的。”  
“我猜你更适合维持现状，Peril。”Napoleon说，用的是“建议”口吻。“我相信你和Gaby聊过后会明白的。”  
“你可不是无所不知。”Illya撑着对方腹肌把自己扳回原本正常的坐姿。这句反驳也没压低声音的必要。  
Napoleon露出一个笑容，歪头看了看牢房门，确认没人关注他们后示意Illya再俯身下来：“我打算演三周的戏。”  
“你要装成谁？”Illya怀疑地问，“你没演过这么长时间的假身份。”  
“我演过。”Napoleon解释，“如果我要干点什么，别阻止我。”  
Illya想了一秒钟，“我觉得那会更糟。”鉴于他们以往的惨烈任务史。  
狱警的脚步靠近了，敲着警棍宣布洗澡时间到。

*

浴室也验证了Napoleon的猜测，十六个喷头的小型集体淋浴间，一群人总共就半小时洗澡时间，根本没有别的监狱会有的浴室强奸戏码。说真的，一周只洗半小时？没几个人愿意连着脏两星期。  
脏囚衣被运走了，他们领了带着廉价洗衣粉味儿的干净囚衣套上，鞋没得换。  
Napoleon和Illya回到牢房。Illya对终于能换上干净衣服松了口气，他在床垫上坐下，把棋盘重新摆好。  
Napoleon在狭窄的牢房空间里走了几步，慢慢放松肩膀，让走路拖沓起来，深呼吸，对着镜子检查自己的脸。Illya摆好一副残局后看了他一眼，Napoleon示意自己在做准备。  
Illya回去面对棋局，Napoleon接着练习新的肢体语言，表情变化，演戏需要很多细节上的准备，他得调整心态。  
熄灯时Illya抓着收好的棋盘不确定是该放回上铺还是收在下铺，Napoleon干脆地说了句“让开点”就把棋盘从Illya手里拿到了上铺，棋子在折叠棋盘中随之晃动了一下。灯熄了，Napoleon找了点位置躺好，Illya又被挤在了墙的里侧，还得曲着腿。  
Illya权衡了两秒钟，决定按刚形成的同睡模式来，一手圈过Napoleon的身体，让他们贴紧些。  
Napoleon平躺着，心率与呼吸平稳。Illya倒有点紧绷，手掌隔着囚服变得暖和了点之后，他摸了摸Napoleon衣摆下的皮肤。  
“我会再减点体重。”Napoleon说，声音足够低。腹部随着呼吸起伏，Illya摸着皮肤下面的肌肉形状，囚服上的洗衣房味儿挺明显，还有每人一小块的廉价香皂味也很糟糕，但现在他们总算闻起来没有汗味和奇怪的味道了，Illya近得足以闻到Napoleon原本的气味，周围全部活的生物里他也只熟悉这一个。  
“那很不利。”Illya评价。尽管这监狱相当平静，搏击俱乐部显然不算在内，但挑衅的可能性并未消失。缺乏肌肉力量与足够脂肪都无法支撑完一场群架——只要有一个帮派头目派出数名打手围攻，他们俩的胜算都很低。  
“会有利的。”Napoleon思索着各种可能性。“我很少赌必输的局。”  
“为什么？”Illya问。  
Napoleon转向他的脸，昏暗里什么也看不见。Illya的手背上被Napoleon轻拍了拍。  
“这天气的晚上还不算凉。”Napoleon用正常音量说，把囚服往下拉了点。“很快就会需要毯子了。”他提议，“睡吧。”

*

第二天，Napoleon端着早餐坐到了那帮贼的圈子里，贼的消息是最快的，Illya嚼着不新鲜的面包和糟透了的黑咖啡——监狱伙食不提供糖还每个人定量供应。除了那些头目的打手，倒没人敢靠近他。  
“嘿，”泰拳哥端着盘子坐到了他旁边。“黑旗和老人想让你教那帮打手柔道技巧。”  
“有条件。”Illya靠着那难喝的黑咖啡勉强咽下面包。  
“当然。”泰拳哥这几天明显也没睡好，刚进监狱的那点生气似乎每一日都在被这高墙消磨吞噬。“香烟还是酒？他们都有，如果你想吃点好的也行。”  
Illya想了想，朝Napoleon的方向示意：“他说这几天弄书进来。”  
“我都等不及了。”泰拳哥说，“兄弟，想想我也没几天好活，剩下的日子我得省着点时间享乐。”  
他拍了拍Illya的肩膀，没几下就把那点可怜的早餐分量吞完，端着盘子找别人聊天去了。Illya慢慢把黑咖啡都咽下去，他和Napoleon可以——确切地说，是Illya可以借教柔道靠近目标“老人”。  
早餐后他们回到死囚牢房呆着，快到午饭时间那会儿，狱警过来告知Illya有人来探监。  
Illya跟着去了，探监小隔间站了好几个狱警，在这种情况下没人能夹带情报来回。  
Gaby打扮得有点憔悴，还颇为……普通，很符合她假扮的Illya女朋友形象。  
“我已经在找人了，律师说你有很大几率改判。”Gaby开门见山，表情是那种无辜的急切与关心，“你比之前瘦了。”  
“里面还行。”Illya伸手摸上玻璃隔板，Gaby配合地将她更小的手掌压在另外一面。“你知道我罪有应得。”他叹着气，说出之前商量好的暗语。  
“不。”Gaby摇头，“现在不同了，我找到了一个靠谱的律师，收费很高，但他胜诉率也高。”  
这是“计划有所调整”的暗号，如果按原计划进行Gaby就不会提及新律师。她靠近玻璃隔板一些，“你得撑下去。”  
“我会的。”Illya回答，“里面比我预想得好些。”  
Gaby又聊了点生活琐事，都是暗语，让他和Napoleon商量改变的计划细节。Illya被狱警拎回牢房时一路都在思考怎么接近目标——Napoleon现在接近目标有点困难，除非目标是个女的，或者Cowboy贡献出屁股，那就谁都不想看到这事发生了。  
狱警在牢房楼层来来回回，又拎了几个新囚犯进监狱，一个被安排在离他们牢房隔了两扇门的房间里。  
午饭时Illya也没被拎出去吃饭（和Napoleon当时的遭遇一模一样），新囚犯们也没有午饭。下午放风开始后Illya和新囚犯被拎了出去，众囚犯在空地球场边随便散步，三两聚集闲聊，和之前几天一样没人挑衅干架。  
Illya一眼就在囚犯群里找到了靠在墙边晒太阳的Napoleon，Cowboy的脸相当显眼，见鬼的他掉了体重后五官显得更深刻了，稍长的黑发可比平时那大堆发胶抹平的样子看上去还年轻了点儿。  
Illya朝他那边走，一个块头比Napoleon大的囚犯先一步走到了墙边，然后还有两个块头不小的跟班也把Napoleon围了起来。  
Napoleon打量了他们，在第一个囚犯走近时一把抓住了对方的……胯下。  
Illya眼看着对方疼得猛吸一口气，跟班之一马上就要抓上Napoleon的肩膀，Napoleon给了对方一下，跟班踉跄着退了半步捂住喉咙。另一个跟班没敢动。  
横穿整片放风区需要点时间，Illya推开挡道的人快步走过去。  
“说‘对不起’。”Napoleon语调都没变，还是那副Illya习惯的加里格兰特风格。“说‘我不会看着别人落单就想上’。”  
“——对不起我不会看着别人落单就想上嗷！”大块头声音都尖了。从他脸上的表情Illya可以想象Napoleon对他的老二干了什么。  
“别忘了我是个死刑犯。”Napoleon平稳地解释，甚至还对他笑了笑。“我什么都干得出来。”  
三个企图对Napoleon干点什么的大块头撤退了。Illya的紧张感稍稍缓解：“……你刚才揍了他的喉咙？”  
“确切地说，没错。”Napoleon在囚服裤子上了擦了擦手，“他那玩意儿可真小。”他评价。  
“不想知道这个。”Illya翻眼睛。“那是我的——”招数。  
“确切地说，的确是。”Napoleon慢悠悠地回敬，在Illya跟他一样靠在墙面上晒太阳时靠近了点低声说。“手放在我腰上。”  
“宣示所有权？”Illya伸手放在Napoleon背后。鉴于Napoleon在监狱里被划分为“不能打”的那一部分，似乎没人真的想跟他干架，都更想把他划分到“能操”那一区域。  
“下面一点。”Napoleon提醒。  
“你确定？”Illya看了看周围。“别太入戏。”  
Napoleon给了他一个“你想到哪里去了”的眼神，Illya把手往下移了移，在Napoleon裤腰带上摸到了一小包……大概是饼干。  
“不用谢。”Napoleon说。

*

当晚气温稍稍有点下降，Illya挪到了下铺外侧以免老朝同一个方向侧卧，Napoleon背抵着墙，跟Illya的腿挤在一起，勉勉强强能睡得……相对舒适。  
“我想把打探消息放在最后几天。”Napoleon低声说，贴着Illya的耳朵。“我认为这样成功率最高。”  
“Waverly根本没告诉我们要问什么。”Illya同样小声抱怨，手一如既往地凉，挤在他们之间取暖。Napoleon把手放在Illya腰上（KGB还有点儿抗拒，不过几分钟后就习惯了）。“光说‘目标知道那个地点’是不够的。”他停了一会儿。“你打算趁死刑将至时去问。”  
“没错。”Napoleon摸了摸囚服下面紧实的腰侧，Illya推推他的胸口以示抗议。  
Napoleon酝酿着睡意，Illya突然说：“你打算成为一个死刑犯。”  
猜中了。“想想看，Peril。”Napoleon露出一点笑意。“临死前的人会抓住任何脱罪的稻草。”  
Illya又安静了一会儿，“他会利用这个威胁你做任何事。”绝望的人什么都愿意做，他们在任务中拷问他人时，逼到绝境就能得到所有情报，每个人都有致命弱点。目标可能会利用Napoleon暴露出的求生渴望对他干任何事。  
“所以我需要你的配合。”Napoleon阐述，等着Illya反应过来。  
“……具体方案？”  
“我要你假装爱上我。”Napoleon说，忍着笑。  
Illya吐出一声抱怨：“没门。”  
Napoleon稳住他（摁着他的腰侧提醒Illya先别下床并把自己揍一顿）：“还有附带条件。”  
“别说我也得假装干这个。”  
“正确。”  
Illya用力掐Napoleon的肩膀表达自己的抗议，反正他也就够得到这地方了：“我干不来。”  
“放松点，Peril，我也一样。”Napoleon解释，在他手下动了动，Illya勉强松了手劲。“就——装装样子。”  
“这装不来。”  
“我也一样。”  
一阵难堪的沉默。  
“……你有多少把握？”Illya自暴自弃地问。他们在任务中的奇思妙想不时能达到意想不到的效果，毕竟这个世界从不真的按常理前行（美苏两国都搞起了冷战，还有什么不可能的？）  
“五成。”  
这就够他们俩冒险了。  
“还有五成几率失败。”  
“之前的特工就没成功接近过目标。”  
Illya挣扎着用一只手揉搓脸上的皮肤，好缓解一点他们被迫逼近对方的压力。“之前那个家伙被打得半死。”  
“还被轮奸。”Napoleon补充，“他一进来就被另一个头目看上了，任何接近目标的努力都会被视为背叛。”  
“他到底知道什么？”Illya又挪了挪自己的四肢，Napoleon等他安顿下来后开始动，Illya烦躁地按住他：“为什么我们非得挤一张床？”  
“符合他们对我们的期待。”Napoleon回敬，把大腿卡进了Illya两腿间，往上一点就能顶到Illya的蛋。“我们得这么保持到结束，他们会喜欢这个的。”  
“这帮囚犯比我们这行还爱打探秘密。”Illya忍受着Napoleon的挪动。  
“我建议你接受这个，就像和Gaby一起伪装成未婚夫妻。”  
“你和Gaby是两码事。”  
“我受宠若惊。”  
“我没在夸你。”  
“鉴于我已经吸过了你的老二，我觉得这没那么难。”  
Illya闭上了嘴。  
Napoleon愉快地等着搭档反应过来：“对我来说没那么难，Peril。”  
又一阵让人不快的沉默。  
“……我干不来。”Illya仍贴着Napoleon的耳朵，呼吸让耳边潮湿温暖，想必Napoleon对他耳语时也一样。  
“KGB教过你，眼神接触，肢体接触，一点外在表现力。”  
“不是对一个美国佬。”  
“假装爱一个人没那么难，Peril。”  
Illya安静了一会儿，用一段长长的，无声的深呼吸结束了这段耳语交谈。

*

色情书籍在两人入狱后第二次搏击俱乐部开始时送达。无期囚徒们嚎叫呼喊，拍着地面，新囚犯们抱着对手的腰扭打成一团。Napoleon被狱警叫了出去，Illya也跟了过去——好在狱警对这种事似乎无所谓，只把两人领到图书馆说：“都在这里了。”  
地上堆了接近四十本左右的书，封面都挺正经，有些有标题有些没有。图书馆里的书本来就不多，大部分还挺旧，书架没放满。狱警挥手表示书都检查过了，没什么夹带的纸条，让他们把书都塞进书架。  
搏击俱乐部结束后新囚犯又被分配给了众头目或者放任腐烂。等老囚犯们三三两两闲晃进了图书馆时，Napoleon晃了晃手里那本《公爵夫人与三个情夫的秘史》，Illya接着自己下棋，对Napoleon又选了这本什么也不想说。  
囚犯们欢呼着扑过去找色情书看，不少人还顺手过来拍了拍Napoleon的肩膀，还有人揉了一把他的黑发，纷纷向他表示“现在你是我们的自己人，自己人”，图书馆从没这么快安静下来过。  
Napoleon坐在Illya身侧继续读那本书，Illya下了一会儿棋。囚犯那边偶尔还有“别射在书页上”之类的小声警告。  
整个下午居然就这么度过。晚上回到牢房时Napoleon带了本莎士比亚，Illya不时用舌头去舔牙齿，一回房就对着镜子检查牙缝。  
Napoleon爬上上铺（灯光更好些）翻开李尔王。Illya对着镜子用牙刷剔了半天终于把牙齿弄干净了，走到床边坐下，打开棋盘继续游戏。  
过了一段时间，门外狱警又拎走了另一个即将行刑的死囚，脚步声和低声的关于最后晚餐的讨论渐渐远去。两人无事可做，只能等待确切的时机到来——等待的过程有些无趣，像狩猎收网前那些没意思的每一分钟。  
“我念给你听？”Napoleon提议。“你有些英文语法还需要完善。”  
“我不需要完善语法。”Illya在下铺回答，“不是色情书就行。”  
Napoleon把李尔王翻回了第一页开始读，随着戏剧中天气由晴转阴，情节转折步步展开。Napoleon自我训练后的说话方式与语调起伏挺适合念书，Illya在下铺听入了神，棋局下到一半就忘了继续。  
念到第二幕第二场末尾时，熄灯铃响了，还有五分钟。  
“念完它。”Illya说。  
Napoleon读完了这一场，最后几句在熄灯后靠记忆完成。他合上书，从上铺翻下来。Illya已经把棋盘伸手放了上去，挪开位置让Napoleon能躺下来。  
Illya在Napoleon躺好时把手放在了他身上，Napoleon感觉到他在用手掌感知减轻的体重对他体型的影响，在Illya手指逐渐暖和起来的同时，Red Peril一言不发。  
如果说他们原以为接下来直到最后生活都会接着这么平稳的话，显然第二天下午的图书馆就出现了新变化。  
“我昨晚听到你读了点东西。”一个死囚说，拍着Napoleon的肩膀，差点把他手里的书拍掉。“你听起来跟电台播音没两样。”  
几个住得近的囚犯纷纷附议，数分钟后这就变成了往Napoleon手里塞一本色情小说让他读。  
Napoleon拿着书无言以对，Illya在旁边以手扶额，移动了一个骑士。  
于是Napoleon认命地快速扫了扫书页的大致内容，坐在了Illya右手边的桌面上。Illya怀疑地看了他一眼又看向周围搬了椅子长凳过来一起听的囚犯们，Napoleon在桌上坐好，清了清嗓子，开始读色情小说。  
“她的红色长发打着卷，衬得她肌肤丰润如同上好的奶油。脸颊两侧几颗小小的雀斑更添俏皮。”Napoleon读道，“那件柔软垂坠的黄绿色长裙领口开得有些低，露出里面一点束胸的浅绿蕾丝花边，使她的胸脯几乎蔓延开了一片粉色——”  
囚犯们低声赞叹着，少数人闭上眼睛想象起了书中的美人儿。Illya回头看到众人似乎都挺喜欢Napoleon这个现场色情故事传达者，深深感觉到这监狱没救了。  
Napoleon接着念，抑扬顿挫，渲染书中角色的情趣与激情。Illya在一旁放弃的无声叹息存在感也挺强。于是Napoleon把右手放在他肩上轻轻捏了捏，半是安抚半是消除无聊。除了手脚很容易发冷之外，Illya哪儿都挺暖和，Napoleon顺手滑过对方囚服领口下的后颈皮肤，稍稍长长了的发尾还有点软。  
“她仰躺在那里，全身上下脱得只有束腰与长筒袜，吊袜带上系着浅绿色的丝带——”Napoleon接着读下去，Illya继续面对棋盘，半天没动一个子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 如果你们觉得眼熟，那么没错，破仑捏人蛋蛋这梗来自于贱贱他女朋友（。）


	4. Chapter 4

读完一整本色情书后Napoleon的声音有点沙哑，囚犯们倒是很满意，晚餐时还拍着他的肩膀说让他明天再读。  
“那我得带一杯水来。”Napoleon回答，把晚餐里淡而无味的奶油汤全喝了。Illya默默把自己那份推给他，Napoleon拿起碗连犹豫都没有就解决了。  
回到牢房后，Illya一眼就看到了上铺的棋盘和那本李尔王。  
Napoleon冲他挑眉。  
“我来读。”Illya抓过书。Napoleon又喝了点水管里的水——这监狱连个杯子都不提供，他只得用手捧起水来喝。  
Illya没翻到上铺，直接在牢房狭窄的空间里慢慢走动，缓解下午久坐后的不适。  
“第二幕第三场。”Napoleon指示，嗓音仍没有之前的质感。  
“闭嘴别说话。”Illya说，翻到了那一页：“第三场，荒野的一部。”  
他开始读，戏剧情节接踵展开。Napoleon偶尔出声指出他单词念得太过俄式，都被Illya粗暴地驳回并叫他闭嘴。当然Illya尽量纠正了自己的发音，不过从Napoleon脸上好笑的表情来看效果不大。  
等到熄灯时他们读完了第三幕，Illya合上书页，回到下铺挤在一起入睡。Napoleon抓过Illya的手背敲了一段摩斯电码：明天可能还得重复今天的事。  
显然如此。Illya敲回去。气温在转凉，夜晚已经有些冷了。经过几天适应，他们已经能很好地找到最舒适的睡姿，并协调好半夜谁想上个厕所还得从缠在一起的四肢中解脱出来这种小细节。半夜Napoleon解决生理问题后躺回床上，Illya睡得迷迷糊糊伸手把他捞回……怀里，差不多就是这个字面意思，手脚并用圈得舒舒服服，Napoleon远比Illya更像个大型抱枕。  
而且手脚比他暖和。  
Napoleon在Illya把冰凉的脚趾又贴到他脚背上时动了动，Illya这回被弄醒了：“干嘛？”  
“你的脚比姑娘们还冷。”Napoleon说，喉咙开始疼痛，不间歇地念一下午书籍就会导致这种结果。他挣扎着坐起来，伸手到上铺摸索之前扔上去的薄毯子（两条），将一条拽下来展开盖住他们的腰腹和双脚（勉强够用）。温暖盖住双脚之后Illya又睡了过去，明显下意识放松多了，继续把他已经暖和起来的手探进Napoleon上衣下摆。  
Napoleon倒被摸得很愉快，Peril在他们被迫拉近的肢体关系中渐渐放松是件好事。当这种程度的肢体语言成为习惯后，监狱里其他人会更相信他们干过了，减少别人干扰的几率。KGB当然教过他们的特工一些特定的肢体语言所代表的含义，不过出于性格与某种骄傲Illya没这么干过——回到最基本的，Napoleon知道，Illya也不蠢，但他们又没真的爱上对方，做做样子熟悉一下就足够了。  
除非这帮囚犯们得寸进尺想现场观看他们性交。  
真到了那个程度Illya大概会先废掉几个人的骨头，Napoleon自己也会冒着手指骨折的危险先揍翻几个人再说。  
如果人数太多，他们可能真的会在保全自己的情况下……做必须做的事。  
Napoleon盯着上铺的床板，在牢房门外的光线下他也只能看个大概，Illya已经睡着了。

*

接着监狱生涯就变得……规律了起来。起床铃，早餐，死囚回牢房，无期去工作，午餐，放风，部分无期接着工作，晚餐，回牢房呆到熄灯，周而复始。  
Napoleon在初始几天的懈怠后，开始每天上午和Illya一起锻炼，强度没Illya那么大，但也足以维持力量。下午在其他囚犯要求下给他们读一到两本色情小说。Illya会在读书时在他旁边下棋，保持他们一体行动，也没人真的过来惹麻烦。因嗓子使用较多，Napoleon在阅读之外很少再说话，Illya也不多话，但接过了夜晚牢房的阅读任务，很快读完了李尔王，开始读麦克白——还是Napoleon选的，Illya对选择了悲剧来办阅读会颇有意见，不过Napoleon清了清嗓子后他还是妥协了。  
第三次搏击俱乐部与监狱探访在同一天。上午Napoleon又见到了那位接应的女特工，特工得到了暗语的“一切顺利”并回以暗语的“继续保持”，Napoleon要求更多的色情书籍当监狱货币，对方同意了，并威胁了一番法官会坚决判他死刑，说给狱警听——狱警会在和老囚犯聊天时透露出这些假消息。  
Napoleon情绪平稳，在探监结束后被领到了餐厅，囚犯们正排队等着领餐。  
Illya在人群中投过来一个眼神，Napoleon摇摇头，排在了队伍末尾，领到午餐后与那些盗贼们坐在了一起。  
“怎么样？”一个贼问。  
“一半几率等死。”Napoleon回答，没什么愉快的情绪。换成任何一个囚犯都不会觉得高兴（也许经常被强奸和轮奸的那几个强奸犯更期盼死刑到来），其他贼理解地点了点头，还有人拍拍他的肩膀权作安慰。  
“如果你有什么想要的东西，弄点贿赂来，那帮狱警也会睁只眼闭只眼。”另一个贼说。  
有人插嘴。“那些头头们也能给你弄到。”  
“我更想要点润喉糖。”Napoleon示意自己的喉咙，“我还想带着这把完美的嗓音上电椅。”  
“你也不一定会上电椅，美国小子。”一个贼说，“就没施展你的魅力把她迷倒？”  
“她对我能提供的不感兴趣。”Napoleon笑了笑，“她更想要升职，还有钱。”  
“除非你能给她你所有的遗产。”另一个贼放弃地说，“换作是我，我可不会给，谁知道给了之后那帮律师会不会维持原判？”  
“这事儿发生过，那几个蠢货还是死了。”一个被判了死刑的贼说，“反正我要死了，我可不会便宜任何人——见不到切实的好处，我不会亮出底牌。”  
“我也一样。”Napoleon继续咽干硬的面包，并把搭配的稀薄番茄酱都咽了下去。  
下午的搏击俱乐部干架结束后，囚犯们在争论让Napoleon读哪本色情小说时，一个无期囚犯走过来将一卷润喉糖递给了他：“老人想和你单独聊聊。”  
Illya刚摆好棋局，听到这句邀请就看向Cowboy。此时狱警也走了过来，叫了Illya的编号：“有人探监。”  
Napoleon露出个微笑，拍了拍Illya的手臂，就跟着那个囚犯走开了。  
Illya见到了Gaby，这回Gaby看着有生气了一点，毕竟他们的监狱生涯已经差不多持续半个月，再呆两周就结束了。  
“一切都好？”Gaby用装出的担忧脸问他，Illya看得出她眼睛里写着“我没在你脖子上看到吻痕看来你保住了屁股的尊严”。  
“还能忍受。”Illya想了想，这么回答。交换了任务相关的暗语后，Gaby告知Illya律师已经找到了证据，大概需要一到两周来做准备，Illya将会被改判转狱——狱警估计也会把这消息透露给其他囚犯，监狱里没有秘密。  
探监结束后，Illya跟着狱警返回放风区时，狱警开口了：“看来你很快就不是个死刑犯了，乌克兰人。”  
Illya一时没想到怎么回答，于是他耸耸肩，这动作更像个美国人，有趣的是Cowboy很少这么做。  
“别告诉他们。”狱警说，“多的是人想在你出去前把你打残。”  
“谢谢。”Illya道谢。  
“也别告诉你的小女朋友你和男人搞上了。”狱警好笑地说。  
如果Illya真是这个假身份，他肯定会相当尴尬，实际上现在也差不了多少——他和Gaby没能更进一步，这没问题，但在伪装身份里他总是表现忠诚，而现在……  
狱警大概很享受Illya的窘迫，把他扔回放风区就往高墙上走接着巡逻去了。Illya环视周围，除了新来的强奸犯——这一批强奸犯里还有三个轮奸小女孩小男孩的恋童癖，他们三个正在被轮着上，嘴里还被塞了囚服好让他们能闭嘴。几个囚犯在打篮球，几个囚犯在切磋格斗技艺（Illya被邀请过，但他拒绝了，他得盯着被一群饥渴囚犯包围的Napoleon阅读）。  
图书馆和棋牌室相连，他在图书馆看到囚犯们还没讨论出该让Cowboy念哪一本，但Napoleon在棋牌室正和他们的目标老人说话——之前老人派人递来润喉糖时就出人意料，如果对方提出了他们无法拒绝的邀请……  
“你的室友来了。”老人在Illya走近时露出笑容，他的眼睛也很蓝，盯着人看时颇有气势。一个打手在他身后无聊地洗着牌，他的小床伴正等着打手发牌。  
Napoleon转过头，没平时那么整齐的卷发和掉了许多的体重与肌肉量让他看上去体格轻盈许多，囚服在他身上显得宽松了些。Illya现在能看出Napoleon减轻体重的目的了——之前他在欧洲行走时那身肌肉与体格穿衣服好看也吸引女人目光，那不是擅长（或有利于）格斗的体格，因此Illya也从没怀疑过Napoleon的格斗水准，反正没他自己强。  
现在Illya对Cowboy的判断危险了许多：减掉体重的Napoleon身体在每天上午的日常锻炼后依旧紧实，肌肉总量减少，但必要的肌肉可一点没少——Napoleon现在有了个适合格斗的身体。  
“看来你们关系不错。”老人说。  
Illya把打量Napoleon身体的视线挪回目标脸上，他不是故意的，但似乎……收到了意想不到的效果。  
“那么我们成交。”Napoleon点点头。

*

整个下午都没人要求Napoleon再读色情小说，囚犯们推举了另一个英语不错的家伙念书，继续边听边撸。Napoleon整个下午都在Illya身边坐着，看他自己摆棋局，一个字也没说。  
Illya把疑问一直憋到了晚餐结束，而晚餐后Napoleon按住了他，无声地示意他继续坐在桌边直到其他囚犯都吃完把盘子送回去。收盘子和残羹剩饭的厨子们推着车离开后，整间餐厅只剩下一个狱警，他们俩，和目标与他的床伴。  
老人朝他们示意，Illya跟着Napoleon站起来，跟随另外三人，一直走到目标的牢房门前。  
狱警在他们四人进去后关上了铁门。  
这牢房条件比他们好得多，尽管仍然是上下床马桶水槽的配置，但两张床都有弹簧床垫，装了床头灯，墙边有一把折叠椅，一盏细长的落地灯，马桶边还有个架子，上面堆了好几卷卫生纸（在监狱呆久了这种生活细节就变得格外重要）还有干净的毛巾，水槽上有牙刷牙膏甚至还有漱口杯。  
最重要的一点是，在床架与牢房铁栅栏门之间的狭窄空间里，有几块红砖和木板组装成的简易书架，上面堆了不少书籍。  
老人直接靠坐进下铺的床垫上，床伴帮他把背后的枕头弄松软，还展开毯子盖住了他也放上床垫的双脚。  
“请坐。”老人对Napoleon说，又看向Illya：“我为只有一张椅子道歉。”  
Illya想了想，在Napoleon展开折叠椅坐下后（Cowboy看向了他），他干脆就在椅子和水槽中间的地面上坐了下来，水泥地挺粗糙，但坐一会儿无所谓。  
老人示意床伴去拿一本书，床伴没有犹豫，拿了一本递给Napoleon，还用杯子接了杯水放在水槽边，便于Napoleon取用。他自己爬到了下铺床垫上，展开毯子一角窝在老人身边。  
Illya看到书本封面上的烫金字母：罗密欧与朱丽叶。一瞬间有点意想不到，但又感觉到了某种程度的合理。  
“现在我知道图书馆里莎士比亚的缺失书本在哪儿了。”Napoleon露出微笑，将手里吃了两颗的润喉糖递给Illya让他拿着。Illya已经猜出了缘由：他们的目标和其他囚犯做了交涉，让Napoleon单独为他阅读，Cowboy和他做了一笔交易——可能和任务有关，也可能没有。  
但Napoleon暗示他先别问出口，于是Illya没有问，继续充当沉默的保镖。  
“读吧。”老人说，伸手摸着床伴的颈侧皮肤。“Lionel的英语没好到能为我流畅地阅读。”  
Napoleon开始读，就在落地灯的柔和灯光下。Illya弯着膝盖坐在水泥地上，手里拿着Napoleon那卷润喉糖。Cowboy的嗓音与说话方式的确适合阅读英语书籍，在这经典著作的故事展开时，Illya把脑袋边的水槽上那杯水拿在了手里，以备Cowboy在阅读中需要饮用。  
阅读大概持续了两个小时。狱警走过来示意时间到了后，一直靠在床头听书的老人便挥了挥手。  
Napoleon将书本上那条细绸带夹进纸页间，向他们的目标与床伴都道了晚安。Illya维持着他沉默的表相，直到狱警把他们丢回自己的牢房。  
牢房地面上多了两样东西：一卷拳击绑带，一盏带电线插座的小床头灯。

*

“你跟他做了交易。”Illya在Napoleon把拳击绷带丢到上铺时问出口。  
“帮个忙。”Napoleon示意他把床头灯装在床架上。这显然是专门用在这种高低床架上的阅读灯，电线也足够长，一个单独双孔插座就在下铺床板底下的墙面上，裸露着电线和内部结构，完全没可能藏住任何小玩意儿。Illya把电源接上，跪在床边理好电线。Napoleon在这时间已经刷完牙，重新拍松了枕头，躺在了床铺里侧。  
“这是个邀请？”Illya无奈地问。  
“算是。”Napoleon躺得比刚才目标还舒服，喉咙仍然有点哑，他露出了一点笑意。  
Illya刷了牙，拿着那本麦克白躺了下来。Napoleon让出了勉强够用的空间，就算他们都因监狱糟糕的伙食体重减轻了一些，也无法完全在这狭窄的单人床上放松。  
有了床头灯后，夜间阅读就变得舒适了很多。之前头顶的灯泡光线足以让人读点书，但也的确不够亮。Illya枕在不够厚实的两只枕头和Napoleon的胳膊上，Napoleon背靠着墙，大腿搭在Illya腿上。Illya大概只有2/3的背能平躺着，还得把书本放在自己胸口上翻到昨晚那一页。  
Illya接着读下去，麦克白与夫人的对话继续展开。Napoleon自己侧躺着没法直接读书页，大部分时间都靠在自己手臂与枕头上小憩，还能愉快地看着Peril不时皱眉的侧脸，在有些单词上卡壳，有些句子又念得太过于俄式。  
熄灯时他们的床头灯自然也断了电。两人找到合适的姿势躺好，Illya对着Napoleon的耳朵问他做了什么交易，还有他怎么会被拎去给目标阅读。  
“我什么也没做。”Napoleon低声承认，“我猜这是因为他自己视力不佳，阅读也就换来了这点东西。”床头灯与拳击绷带。  
“那种死刑前的对话成功几率不高。”Illya指出他们之前那套的缺点。  
“当然。”连续几天的阅读后两人的嗓音质感都不太好，好在耳语不需要悦耳。“意外惊喜。”  
“我想没人愿意为了得到情报用性贿赂目标。”Illya承认。除了性间谍，然而性间谍都只干上床拍照存档这种事，没几个间谍组织会派他们干Napoleon和Illya通常的活儿，而Napoleon不会在非自愿的情况下上任何目标的床。  
“那样的确最简单。”Napoleon也承认。“至少他觉得我们干过了。”  
Illya在昏暗中深深吐了口气，如果不是他们真的同床共枕了两周，他们大概会马上打起来。  
“显然你也不打算和他熟悉。”Illya的手臂揽着Napoleon的肩膀，Napoleon的手放在他腰侧，可悲的是Illya自己居然也习惯了。  
“这就像一个风俗完全不同的国度。”Napoleon形容，“我没法用自己擅长的东西换取想要的，但结果不错。”  
想了一会儿后，Illya说：“或许我可以用柔道课换点东西。”  
Napoleon在他腰侧轻轻拍了拍以示同意，Illya不自在地动了一下，最终还是放松了下来。

*

鉴于Napoleon不再“必须”给那帮饥渴又没法读英语书籍的欧洲囚犯读色情小说，他们的放风时间便能自由支配。这个下午Illya走到了能晒到太阳的空地上，给那些打手们教柔道技巧。泰拳哥还有一个月才上电椅，他教那些个子较小的囚犯一些避让击打自我保护的技巧，看起来状态也不错。  
“就当我那一天得出个必死的车祸。”泰拳哥在间歇时接过了Napoleon递给他的水杯。  
Napoleon靠在墙边晒太阳。“我对死刑感想有点复杂。”  
“按你这样子，怎么也轮不到在这里发霉，兄弟。”泰拳哥说话也有口音，“那帮字母都认不全的家伙总算开始学英语了，你还弄进来了法语黄书，我觉得他们以后个个都会是语言专家。”  
“色情语言专家。”Napoleon好笑地说，和泰拳哥一起看Illya教那些囚犯如何在对方试图摔打自己时保持平衡。“你没遗憾吗？死亡有点近。”  
“有，还有很多。”泰拳哥抹了一把脸上的汗，“但那些遗憾也没什么大不了的，兄弟。如果我上天堂，那我肯定还会重新降生，如果我下地狱，我也会重新出生，我可以再来一遍，至少别把自己搞进监狱。”  
Napoleon乐了。“如果没有天堂和地狱？”  
“那我死了之后什么也不会感觉到，”泰拳哥示意正把一个块头更大的家伙给绊倒的Illya，向其他人讲解摔倒后的应对。“他是个无神论，对不？既然我什么都感觉不到，那遗憾们也就不存在了。”  
“很实际。”Napoleon评价。  
“神又不能把我放出去。”泰拳哥耸肩，“宗教都是狗屁。”  
一下午活动筋骨后Illya肩上的紧绷也放松了些，晚餐时他端着餐盘坐在Napoleon身边，身上汗湿的囚服都没干透。  
“……怎么？”Illya在Napoleon打量他时怀疑地看回去。  
“没什么。”Napoleon继续吃饭，“我猜你晚上需要点按摩。”  
Illya把那些一脸“他们干了，他们绝对干过了”的囚犯都给瞪了回去。  
这一晚可以洗澡，换上干净的囚服后，他们被狱警领到目标的牢房继续阅读。连续读了几个晚上后，Napoleon和Illya都弄明白了目标的性格——对他人没什么期待，给予恰当的好处换取回报，没什么弱点（也可以说没心情聊天，Napoleon根本就没和他多说话，Illya并不知道那场交易谈话的内容是什么，而Illya自己也不擅长套取情报）。这是个麻烦且棘手的任务，Napoleon的接应特工和Gaby都暗示说如果实在无法接近目标也没问题，Napoleon告知对方打算赌一赌，Illya也没打算现在就放弃。  
更有意思的是Waverly得到的情报线索也只告知了他们两人：目标知道点什么秘密。他们甚至不知道从哪儿下手。  
“我不明白为什么让我们干这个。”夜间耳语时Illya这么说过。  
“也许是因为我们是成功率最高的那一组。”Napoleon回答，手指在他变长的头发里拨弄。“这有点像敌军俘虏。”  
“被扔进敌人牢房的时候你可没这么懒惰。”Illya没好气地指出这一点。Napoleon不光玩他的头发还给他按摩头皮，Illya费了不少功夫才忍住没发出舒服的哼哼，最重要的原因大概是别人都会以为他才是那个在熄灯后被干的人。  
“或许这是个调剂任务，”Napoleon接着挠，“至少这次不需要拯救世界。”  
“假期任务起码也得有点伏特加。”Illya在逐渐降温的夜晚毫不客气地把手脚都缩在毯子下面取暖，Napoleon好笑地补了一句“还有意想不到的亲密接触”。  
在晚间给目标人物读那些他想听的书籍时，两人也没多说什么（事实上就没几个人有兴趣聊天，在互相坦承过自己犯了什么罪和判了什么刑之后这监狱的社交圈如同一滩沼泽）。Napoleon得到一把折叠椅和一盏灯能很好地阅读，Illya坐地上同时盯着他们三个人，纯粹是为了预防万一——如果目标心血来潮打算换个床伴，那对Napoleon和Illya都很不利。  
阅读本身并没什么特别，除去Napoleon平稳的语调与读出叙事的展开，他也恢复了之前在图书馆里一只手放在Illya身上的小习惯，手指在Illya后颈的短发与颈侧上没规律地轻抚。Illya时常被他摸得昏昏欲睡，特别是在一下午的柔道教学之后更容易犯困。  
有时Napoleon会伸手向Illya要求喝点水，Illya负责把水杯递给他，甚至用不着眼神交汇。事情总比预想得简单，也比预想得更复杂。

*

“今天我会打一场。”Napoleon在Illya早间锻炼时说。  
Illya停下了俯卧撑，抬头看到Napoleon把那卷拳击绑带拆开了，显然它是别人用过的，还有泛黄的汗渍与血迹。这周的搏击俱乐部一如往常那样下午放风才会开始，本周进来的囚犯有不少体格十分健壮，比Illya那一场更难对付。Illya打量Cowboy现在的肌肉量，介于Illya自己和他之前的体格中间，但对上那些新囚犯……不一定有胜算。  
“你这是作弊。”Illya盯着他慢慢往手上缠绑带。“下场的人除了裤子什么都不能穿。”  
“那些光头更占优势。”Napoleon回嘴，“今天肯定有人拽我头发，我总得为自己留点胜算。”  
“你没多少胜算。”Illya讽刺，“好在他们不打脸。”  
“哦，Peril。”Napoleon笑了，“走着瞧。”  
Napoleon绑好双手后，试了试松紧，对着水泥墙轻打了几拳，又开始把绑带解开。Illya继续他的锻炼，等他结束后，Napoleon占据牢房里仅剩的空间开始拉伸，然后是俯卧撑与腰腹锻炼，高抬腿练习，Illya懒得管他。按之前两次会面的情报交换，这一次他们就会告诉特工和Gaby在几天内拿到消息，或者没有拿到。Napoleon推算他们俩得配合演戏，Illya到现在还不确定这到底能不能起效——Napoleon承认了他也不确定，至少还是有赌赢的几率，不算太糟。  
这任务到现在为止都是Napoleon做计划，好笑的是通常Illya才是准备了一大堆计划和备用计划的那个，这回Illya不得不跟着赌（他们先后入狱这一点也意味着Napoleon比Illya多了两天适应期，很可能知道些Illya不知道的东西）。更好笑的是Napoleon没法在这监狱里施展魅力套话，在监狱里有魅力一点也不有趣。Illya倒是那个更容易和人搭话的，对此有点不太适应——Napoleon没表现出什么，Illya也保持住了面无表情。  
午餐时Napoleon把绑带随意卷了卷别在裤腰上，跟每个人一样吃了午餐。饭后囚犯们在室外放风，Napoleon在角落一边和Illya晒太阳一边慢慢绑好了双手的保护绑带，半小时后等众人稍稍消化了一会儿午饭，确保不会轻易吐出来时，口琴老爹吹响了口琴。  
新囚犯们莫名其妙地被推出了人群，强奸犯被单独拎出来，诈骗类罪犯被瓜分（有几个猜到了自己接下来的命运，自愿下场搏一把尊严），暴力死刑犯们开始被成对安排好上场打架。这回暴力罪犯是单数，其他类罪犯也是单数，口琴老爹问囚犯们谁自愿出场时，Napoleon和两个囚犯站了出来。  
不少和Napoleon那把嗓音十分熟悉的囚犯见他下场干架都惊喜地吹起了口哨。Illya听着其他人在旁边快速交换信息并下注，迅速打量新进来的暴力罪犯——有几个很难打，Cowboy现在的体格在力量上会有劣势，身高也没有Illya有优势。还有几个囚犯和Illya差不多高，体格也更宽，身上那些脂肪比Napoleon现在的体格更抗击打。  
首先是体格最瘦弱的那几个互相打，几轮下来胜出的是个相当瘦但十分灵活的年轻人——因为杀死了自己的父亲被判死刑。几场暴力罪犯的干架后，休息一阵的年轻人对上了出场的Napoleon。  
Napoleon和其他囚犯一样脱去了上衣与鞋塞进Illya手里，围观的囚犯们口哨吹得更响了，还有人冲Illya喊是不是他把室友小情人榨干了所以美国小子才瘦了这么多。Illya稳住了表情没为此泄露出尴尬，Napoleon倒为这句调侃冲那囚犯眨了眨眼，对手反而露出了恶心的表情。  
围观的囚犯当然发现了这个年轻人的反应，大声嘲笑他要是打输了就得归某个头头所有，年轻人握紧了拳头。  
Illya皱起眉，这类被激起愤怒的对手将十分难对付，很可能在格斗中使出一些损招。然而场中的Napoleon连表情都没变，对手冲了过来，和Napoleon互相攻击。Cowboy在他的冲劲下后退了几步。  
囚犯们开始发牢骚，抱怨Napoleon难得下场干架，要绑点保护绑带就算了，干架也打得不够意思。  
早告诉你绑带算作弊。Illya内心咕哝，不过他也看得出Napoleon是在观察对方的出手招数与破绽。接下来Napoleon躲过了几下，挨了两拳一脚后，在对手换气的间歇突然出击，直接击中这个年轻人的腋下，手臂酸筋与脚踝。对方瞬间疼得本能地瑟缩了一下，Napoleon在这刻把他的手臂一把扭到背后完全制服了他，甚至还贴着对方耳朵说了一句话。  
囚犯们哄笑起来，喊着让不得不认输的年轻人把Napoleon的话重复一遍。  
“他说——”年轻人脸上冒出了冷汗。“他说这里会有人喜欢我的嘴。”附加相当程度的屈辱。  
“他可没说错。”一个头儿说，“你归我了。”  
其他囚犯们欢呼着给Napoleon加注，Illya看着Napoleon退到一边让接下来其他新囚犯开打，再过一两场他就得再上。Illya提着Cowboy那双不算合脚的伪装用旧鞋，囚服搭在手臂里，看着Napoleon一边忍着其他人的拍肩叫好一边接着分析其他对手的打架风格。他直觉Cowboy打架的方式十分街头，更像是混迹街头帮派才有的招数，快速有效，节省体力，出手不会一招致死但能让对方失去行动能力。而且他相当确定如果Cowboy遇到了几个人围攻，他还会毫不犹豫地投降。  
再轮到Napoleon上场时，对手的块头就和他入狱前差不多了。Napoleon活动了一下肩膀，这回对方有点打架经验，打到四分半钟时Napoleon将他绊倒侧摔在地，还是手下留情那种——真正的摔跤会让人疼得根本爬不起来。  
Illya看得出他利用了自己的优势，避开了劣势，等等，Cowboy在和他打架时可没这么灵活，甚至反应都没现在敏锐……Illya在Napoleon再次下场等待时瞪着他。  
“怎么？”Napoleon愉快地问了一句，浑身汗水，多了几块淤青，还有心情接过一个囚犯递来的一杯水，喝了两口并把剩下的水倒在了头上——好了现在Cowboy把他的黑发全抹到了脑后，露出他减重后更清晰的肩背线条。  
“待会再说。”Illya没法在周围全是囚犯时问Napoleon为什么很少参与肉搏。  
囚犯们在Napoleon身上下的注越来越高，Napoleon还提醒他们别再加注，不过没几个人听。他们的目标“老人”倒只下了适量的赌注。一如Illya所料，接下来的对手越来越难打，Napoleon又打了两场，一次差点被打上颧骨（犯规当然被叫停了，接下来对方没再犯规），一次打到了加时赛。Cowboy在最终险胜时把对方狠摔在地，自己也差点摔在对手身上爬不起来，在欢呼和怪叫中甚至还像拳击手那样向众人挥了挥一只拳头。  
不少囚犯伸手过来拍Illya，调侃美国小子大概在床上也够野，就是他们干的时候都不出声一点让他们听墙角的趣味都没有。那些和他们相邻牢房的囚犯都心里有数，但也有好几个过来提醒Illya他可控制不住这个室友，不过也有人说死刑犯有不少人都这么疯，总有人在最后为自己搏一把。  
按他们和接应特工与Gaby的安排，Napoleon的确将以死刑为借口被弄出去。  
“上回把美国小子推出来吸你的屌，我们可没想到他这么能打。”曾经想把Napoleon弄到手下的黑旗说。“你也不知道，是不？”  
Illya点点头。Cowboy以前打架还会抱怨毁了他的西装，囚服倒没什么保存的价值。Cowboy查得到Illya的详细档案（KGB的毛病，苏联特工都没辙），但CIA也不清楚Napoleon的过去，那就是个生存还是死亡的问题了。再加上手表那件事，Cowboy就占了一手白棋先机。  
接下来又是两个大块头对峙，Napoleon走过来抓起Illya胳膊上的囚服擦了擦身上的汗水，活动了一下因为击打而有点僵的手指。“我觉得他会赢。”他指出其中一个囚犯。  
旁边有囚犯附和：“我也觉得。”  
等他们打完——又是加时赛，剩下的只有四个人，Napoleon几乎可以算直接打进了前三。  
Illya忍不住抱着手臂，不管Cowboy接下来输还是赢，打到最后的奖品都——他深呼吸把这想法抛到一边，仔细在脑中分析Cowboy的战术：他自己还是能打赢Napoleon，包括他像现在这样更灵活，没那些身外之物阻碍的状态，就算Napoleon满身都是街头流氓打架的损招……他也能赢。  
而且他间谍干得的确比Cowboy好多了。Illya放下了压力。Napoleon一脸好笑地看着他表情变化。“嘿。”Illya被戳了肩膀。  
“别把我的鞋弄丢了。”Napoleon提醒他回神。  
Illya翻眼睛。  
下一场分出了胜负，一个很能打架的死刑犯走出来，块头大，肌肉结实，还有厚厚的脂肪保护内脏，就像个马戏团的大力士。  
Napoleon打量了对手几秒钟，其他囚犯也期待地看向他。  
“我弃权。”Napoleon笑着宣布，“我绝对打不过他。”  
囚犯们失望的抱怨响起，倒也没人强迫他接着打，Napoleon已经证明了自己。他扶着Illya的胳膊给自己穿上了鞋，上衣都没套就拽着Illya朝图书馆走——这时间图书馆和棋牌室都没几个人。一路上囚犯们还夸他打得不错，有人吹了声口哨问他们是不是要去亲热，接着更多人一脸“理解”地开始坏笑。  
“别想跟过来拿这当撸管材料。”Napoleon回了他们一句粗话，Illya心跳加快起来。


	5. Chapter 5

Napoleon把Illya推进了图书馆，Illya后背撞上了拐角书架边的墙壁，Napoleon无声大笑着把牙咬在他脖子上。  
Illya一头雾水地被他啃了满脖子痕迹，手里还抓着Napoleon的囚服。闯进图书馆时里面还有两个在看书的囚犯，对他们跌跌撞撞冲进来连眼皮都没抬。Napoleon把Illya的上衣往上掀，Illya吸气的声音大到足以让另外两个热爱学习的囚犯清楚他们在干什么。  
“你在搞什么？！”Illya在Napoleon动作迅速解开他们系绳裤带时抓住了他的手——没错还绑着绑带，那可不是以灵活为标准的绑法，不过对Napoleon来说小事一桩。Illya压低声音问他有什么毛病，Napoleon把大笑的音量也压低了点，估计不怎么成功：“我现在可不方便。”他对Illya示意自己鼓起的裤裆。  
Illya满脸怀疑他是在演戏。Napoleon自己倒是的确兴起，打架带来的紧张刺激让肾上腺素迅速转化成了另一种需求，他朝Illya大腿上挤了挤，现在Illya满脸都是“你欠我的”开始抓住他磨蹭。Napoleon都没费心提醒Illya他本来就欠了一次吸屌。  
晚间挤下铺的时候他们为了交流方便没躺过背贴胸这个姿势，早上醒来又往往是起床和早餐铃，带着一个晨勃去吃早饭的囚犯不在少数。算起来Napoleon和Illya都有段时间没碰过自己了（那次强迫不算），Illya动手的时候和往常一样维持着KGB和苏联人都有的面无表情，但眼睛流露了少许不确定。Napoleon一边享受他的手活（带茧的手指有种粗糙的快感）一边接着啃Illya的脖颈肩膀，Illya闷哼出声，脸埋在Napoleon颈侧呼吸沉重。  
射出来很容易，顺带还听到了外面的欢呼声与宣布奖品的声音。Illya向后仰去，后脑勺与肩胛骨顶着墙壁。Napoleon在他没刮干净的下颚上亲了亲，一手撑在他旁边的墙壁上，用牙齿解另一只手的绑带结。  
Illya喘了几口气，Napoleon的囚服上衣和长裤早已滑落到了地上。他在墙上蹭了蹭沾了精液的手，上衣被掀起大半，但Napoleon还紧贴着他，因此衣摆也没滑落下去，胸腹到被拉下的内裤都还裸着，连Illya自己的囚服裤子都堆在了脚踝。Napoleon拆了一会儿，Illya终于回过神，伸手过来帮他拆绑带。  
绑带的缠紧与拆卸都得花点时间，在长时间击打后还需要按摩一会儿双手。Illya把Napoleon的一只手绑带解开，绑带在他手上留下了一些发红的压痕，接着是另一只手。拆绑带拉开了身体距离，Napoleon看着Illya的囚服上衣滑回原位，遮住了小腹与一点儿胯骨，脖颈的痕迹倒毫无意外地暴露无遗。  
拆掉绑带后，Illya揉了揉Napoleon手背和手指间的痕迹。射精高潮后总有一段余韵让男人们的大脑空无一物，这会儿Napoleon就处在这个阶段，从Illya稍显困倦的表情来看也一样，他按摩Napoleon手指的举动完全没过脑子。Napoleon看了会儿他的脸，视线回到Illya按摩手指的小动作上。  
书架那边的一声敲击把他们都给惊醒了。  
“回牢房操去。”狱警不耐烦地说，“快把衣服穿好，给你们一分钟。”  
他们穿回衣服，狱警把一个纸袋丢给了他们——Illya接住了，摸起来还有点软。两人被拎回牢房后Illya打开了袋子，里面是两个餐馆纸包三明治，分量充足，夹着新鲜酸黄瓜番茄炒蛋和火腿片，甚至还留有一点温度。  
“可能我取悦了某个人。”Napoleon评判。  
“应该是狱警餐馆买的。”Illya猜测，狱警们订外卖时常订这家。  
此刻仍是下午。空地的囚犯们已经散开了，新入狱的强奸犯开始被公开轮奸。单独被拎回牢房的Napoleon和Illya就有点儿与众不同。Illya听了几秒外面的惨叫还有喝彩，又看了看三明治：“……这是晚餐？”  
这会儿牢房区只有他们俩，他们总算可以用平常的音量交换讯息了。  
“我都没法说这是奖赏还是惩罚。”Napoleon好笑地拿过纸袋丢在了上铺，开始在水槽里清洗那两条长长的拳击绑带。“看来从现在直到晚餐前我们得到了几小时单独相处的机会。”  
“我知道你在说什么。”Illya在下铺薄薄的床垫上坐下，手还撑着下巴，手肘撑在大腿上。“这儿又没有套子和润滑剂。”  
“他们可能觉得我们不需要。”Napoleon洗了一会儿，把绑带摊在上铺床架的栏杆上晾着。  
“什么？他们强奸那些强奸犯都戴套！”Illya在Napoleon坐在旁边时挪了点位置。  
Napoleon等着他想明白，看Illya苦苦思索这个逻辑问题实在太好笑了。  
“……我们没在一起。”Illya最后怀疑地说，盯着Napoleon忍笑的脸。  
Napoleon挑眉。  
Illya捂脸。  
Napoleon安慰地拍了拍他，“通常我会直接问别人要不要找点乐子，”Illya揉着额头。“但你的话我猜得慢慢来。”  
“我不跟男人睡。”Illya说。  
“我也不，除非双方都同意。”Napoleon示意周围环境。“或者薛定谔的同性恋。”  
“要做得等到他们——”Illya叹气，“晚餐后。”  
“装成一对是件相当无聊的事。”Napoleon揉了揉肩膀，“不过你和Gaby倒是乐在其中。”  
“衣服脱了。那是因为她能趁机让我帮她拎购物袋。”Illya推了一下他，Napoleon把囚服上衣再次拉过头顶，顺带把囚服浸水简单擦洗了一番，还擦了擦脚底板，衣服丢回水槽。Illya轻推着Napoleon让他趴下来，开始给他按摩放松肌肉。  
Napoleon把两个枕头都塞在了肩膀下面，舒适地趴着。Illya搓了搓手，在Napoleon身上抚触，找到僵硬的肌肉区域，用按揉让打结的肌肉放松下来。这事他们经常干，不过在这监狱里的薛定谔们来看这按摩似乎过于亲密了，除去刚开始那几天，之后再也没人向他们求欢。  
Illya把绷紧的肌肉区揉开，Napoleon趴在床垫上呼吸舒缓，过了一会儿，Napoleon说：“得把一条毯子绑在门上。”  
“那他们就更——”Illya边揉边抱怨。  
“我可不想让他们知道谁是上面的那个。”Napoleon的下巴陷在枕头里，长时间没晒过清洗过的枕头闻起来不怎么样，但也闻起来很像他们俩。  
“行。”Illya不情愿地同意了。“KGB的乌鸦两边都会练习。”  
“有些人看不惯下面的，”Napoleon在Illya按到一个酸痛的位置时哼哼，“他们觉得下面的那个丧失了男子气概。”  
Illya发出了一个不屑的声音：“那些真正的同性恋们，愿意在下面的人数能填满泰晤士河。”  
“不过强奸仍然是展示力量。”Napoleon说，“那些在外面强奸别人的男人，在这里的地位完全取决于他有多能打。”  
“没用的男人才强奸别人。监狱里不算。”Illya确定Napoleon的肌肉足够放松了，手掌沿着他变薄了的后背肌肉线条移动，有些旧伤痕永久改变了那块皮肤的触感。  
Napoleon赞同地咕哝。Illya移到了他的大腿与小腿，隔着囚服捏了捏以确定肌肉的紧张程度时，Napoleon动了一下，扭头示意他去把毯子挂起来。  
“现在？”Illya有点想给他一拳。“你自己挂。”  
“你的身高在这种时候最合适。”Napoleon愉快地指出事实。  
Illya抱怨着懒惰的美国人去挂毯子了。Napoleon爬起来下床，把浸在水槽的囚服搓了搓。等Illya费了点时间把毯子挂好时，就看到Napoleon把上铺的床垫和东西都拽下来，将下铺的床垫丢了上去，连同书本和棋盘也丢了上去，晚餐纸袋放在旁边的地面上。  
然后Illya眼看着Napoleon把剩下的那条毯子展开，并且干脆利落地把……囚服裤子给脱了，还用湿上衣擦了擦腿。  
“欢迎加入。”Napoleon打开床头灯并拍了拍相对干净的床垫。  
“演戏演全套？”Illya脱掉囚服放在了上铺，顺手还把那本书拿了下来，昨天他们才在短暂争论后借出了威尼斯商人（“总算不用再读悲剧了。”Illya抱怨过。“莎士比亚到处都是，能避免暴露出我们的个人喜好。”Napoleon这么回答，“而且监狱适合读悲剧。”）  
挤进毯子下面后Illya蹭了蹭，好让枕头能撑在脑后。Napoleon享受着肌肤相贴的触感与温暖，顺便还能享受在Illya身上乱摸还不会被揍翻的短暂“特权”。Illya抓着书本打开，没读两页就被Napoleon的手打断了：“把手从我腿上拿开。”  
“你的腿可比脚趾暖和多了。”Napoleon说。“你生活在一年三个冬天的国家，难道不应该更暖和点？”  
“这是自我保护。”Illya翻眼睛。  
“所以你们就把自己隐藏在了环境里。”  
“不好笑。”  
Napoleon把Illya手里的书页合上，Illya扭头瞪他，在这么近的距离里瞪视杀伤力减弱不少。Napoleon在相隔不到一个指节的距离里看着对方的表情从被挑衅转变成了对这任务的无奈。“这太没劲了。”Illya呻吟出声，用书页盖住了脸。  
Napoleon把书从他脸上抬起来，“对你来说只有爆炸和干架才是有劲的任务。”  
“现在我还得干你的活儿。”Illya在Napoleon把书挪到一边时无聊地盯着天花板。“每个人都不正常。”  
“这里是监狱。”Napoleon愉快地伸手挠挠他的下颚，劣质电动剃须刀总是刮不干净，摸起来下巴有点粗糙。“本来就没什么正常的东西。”  
“和Gaby假装亲热之后她总会揍我。”Illya回想了一下，“但你们合作时她从不揍你。”  
“她掐人很疼。”Napoleon承认自己也没好到哪去，“在我的床上想别人？你当初的社交课肯定不及格。”  
Illya给了他一下，Napoleon挪动着把更多体重压在了他腿上。

*

晚餐铃响起时，Illya伸手把已经变冷的纸袋拿到床上。这三明治比监狱伙食好多了，在床上吃饭也没什么大不了，还有种古怪的堕落放纵感。  
这个晚上他们能单独相处——这话怎么想都有点不对劲，简直就像这监狱里那帮薛定谔认为他们是真爱一样。Napoleon对此毫无意见，Illya觉得这监狱和谐友爱得不正常。他们除了每晚（显然不包括今晚）给目标念点经典著作外，也没和对方搭话——目标对聊天没兴趣，任务进展处于僵局。  
晚餐后囚犯们陆续被拎回牢房，有不少人看到挂起的毯子还冲他们的牢房门前吹口哨，还有各种各样的低声讨论：  
“我以前可没想过美国小子能那么野。”“Cowboy，Cowboy，你们懂这个。”“也许里面在骑那个乌克兰伙计的屌。”“我他妈可真想看一眼！”“他们俩安静得跟睡死了一样。”“嘿，你干了两小时后也得睡上一会儿，懂吗？”  
Illya在有人说Napoleon是Cowboy时给了他一个“我懂”的眼神，Napoleon笑了笑，“的确有这意思。”他在Illya耳边解释，“我也很擅长这个。你先请。”  
Illya蹭进毯子下面，挪了挪找准位置，一把捏住了Napoleon的小腿肌肉——打了一下午搏击俱乐部，Napoleon的小腿肌肉还在发酸。Napoleon清晰地发出吸气声。  
“我就说他们得歇一阵子。”有个囚犯在路过他们门口时说。  
“演技浮夸。”Illya低声攻击。Napoleon在Illya给他放松腿部肌肉时可没压抑，这声音和叫床确实相似，Illya还得假装没有听得起了点反应。  
在狭窄的床上扭来扭去找到合适的半躺或者靠坐或者跪坐的姿势本来就挺麻烦，两个大块头挤在下铺就更麻烦了，床板不时还会响。Napoleon不时冒出一句“没错就是那”的低音让Illya揉捏肌肉时更咬牙切齿，好不容易才这么装了大概十几分钟，Illya非常不走运地小腿抽筋了。  
“见鬼！”他低声抱怨，小腿抽筋突然出现，很可能是他在床上老得蜷着腿刚刚又姿势不对的结果。Napoleon立刻从半躺爬了起来挪到床尾，抓住Illya抽筋的小腿把膝盖压直。  
Illya一声没吭，废话这又不是要害被捅了一刀，抽筋这点不适在他们受过的伤里可以忽略不计。  
“腿抬高点。”Napoleon刚刚被按摩得还有点喘，这句话估计能让两侧牢房的狱友们直接想象出两小时色情电影。  
Illya被他按摩抽筋的小腿，另一只脚踢了踢Napoleon表达抗议。Napoleon按了一会儿确定抽筋缓解，Illya也放松下来，接着Illya就发现Napoleon挤在了他大腿中间。  
你的老二在顶我屁股。Illya看了看他们只隔两层棉布的下体。  
Napoleon耸肩。谁一天没有这么几回？他调整自己的位置，Illya的两只脚在他背后交叉扣住，只要稍一用力Napoleon就会被他用柔道技巧给掀下床（Napoleon拍了拍他的大腿让他松开，Illya用眼神传达了自己的怀疑）。  
“我的腿是抽筋不是断了。”Illya警告。  
“我以为你们从来不叫床。”Napoleon把“你们苏联人”消音了。  
“我不叫床。”Illya反驳。  
Napoleon耸肩，搭在Illya膝盖上的手走了一步险招，直接滑向了大腿内侧……Illya的吸气声大得两侧牢房肯定听见了。Illya在一秒钟后就报复了回来——之前任务中受伤急救还有各种意外情况下，他们都知道对方的敏感点在哪（不，他们不该知道，但他们的确记下了这个）。  
Napoleon一缩，差点没忍住喷笑：“不！”他试图按住Illya捣乱的手和腿还有撞上会很疼的膝盖。  
要是让Cowboy得逞了Illya就不是个苏联人，床板响得更大声了，期间他们的膝盖手肘什么的还擦过床板里侧的墙面。一通互相强行挠痒后他们都没憋住笑，显然就算是强硬的KGB在被挠得浑身发痒后也会笑出声。Illya栽倒在枕头和床垫里把大笑闷住，Napoleon负责弄出点性爱痕迹来，在他的后颈与肩膀上啃咬。  
多少带了点疼痛的过程让Illya用枕头压住了脸，这远没有腿抽筋来得不适，但他更……难堪。在一群没什么正常社会观念的囚犯中间不被侵犯已经算走运，但为了符合他人期待做出的伪装，更像是对这种环境的……屈服。Illya趴在床垫上，半侧过肩膀等着Napoleon弄完，Cowboy相对暖和的双手沿着他的身侧向上滑，毯子大概已经被踢到了床尾。  
Peril很紧张。Napoleon在留下一个清晰吻痕时注意到了这点，但Illya在尽量放松自己。Napoleon将自己的手放在更安全的位置——肩膀，肩胛骨，上臂。Illya把一只手塞进两只枕头中间，足以把他现在的表情藏起部分。男人在这方面很难掩饰，Napoleon从Illya泛红的皮肤与比正常碰触更紧绷的反应也能猜出Peril在咬牙忍着别把这种事搞出快感。  
Napoleon退开一点距离，吻痕和齿印差不多可以维持一两天了。出于各种考量他都没在开始前脱掉内裤（就别提他们都只有一条内裤还得穿一星期了），现在看来也是正确的决定。  
“换位？”Napoleon在Illya耳边低声询问。  
Illya埋在枕头里深呼吸了一次，抬起了脸：“挪开点。”他对Napoleon低声说，推着Napoleon的肩膀让他躺下。Napoleon躺下了，对Illya紧皱的眉毛和扩张的瞳孔视而不见，示意了自己的肩颈：“请随意。”  
“你盯着我我没法干。”Illya抓起Napoleon自己的手盖住了那双善于观察的眼睛。Napoleon用没被盖住的下半张脸做了个鬼脸回敬。  
Illya还没调整好姿势，他大概得整个人趴在Napoleon身上才能方便制造痕迹，那也等于把他现在的大麻烦压在Napoleon的……哦Cowboy也硬了，还相当硬。  
“别尴尬。”Illya警告。手臂撑在枕头边又低头在对方耳边说话，结果听到了Napoleon对这耳语的深呼吸——已经更尴尬了。Cowboy听起来还有点渴望，Illya撑在那里，现在他不得不爬到对方身上，Napoleon毫无迟疑地张开腿让他能稳住身体，在内裤前端因不可抗力蹭到对方时，Illya感觉到Napoleon绷紧的自控和突然清晰的吸气。  
Illya把左手从撑着床垫移到Napoleon肩膀上（右手太容易抖了他信不过自己），暗示他即将开始。Napoleon一只手盖住眼睛，另一只手示意了……枕头？  
“怎么？”Illya问，尽可能地稳住语调。  
“我更想用上两只手。”Napoleon抬起盖住眼睛的手掌，让Illya看到他闭上的双眼。床头灯仍开着，外面的牢房或者任何有嗜好的狱警都能从毯子边缘的缝隙偷看或者猜到他们在干什么。Illya看着他准确地摸到了一只枕头，将枕头一直拉过头顶，直到盖住了他颤动的睫毛。Illya盯着他做完这一切，然后那双手摸索了一下，触到了Illya的脸。  
Cowboy的手挺凉。Illya在Napoleon摸到他下巴没刮干净的胡渣时才意识到他的脸发烫。  
“好。”Napoleon说，右手放了下去，搁在Illya撑在床垫的手边，左手仍在Illya脸孔边缘。Illya等了等，确定Cowboy没有新的动作了，才继续他原先准备干的事。  
尽管Gaby说见过Illya打架揍人的姑娘们应该都对他死了心，但那些见过世面的年长女士（特别强调，经历过二战）在见过Illya掀翻一整幢屋子后倒反而对他更放松些。Cowboy现在显然任由Illya予取予求，还体贴地蒙住眼睛以减轻尴尬。Illya倒有点不太确定下一步了——Napoleon保持不动，不过比平时稍快的呼吸泄露了一点秘密。  
其他牢房里偶尔还有些响动与说话声，他们牢房门上的毯子大概很突兀。  
之前他们在图书馆墙角已经互相蹭过了一遍，Illya还替两手都绑得不太灵活只适合打架的Cowboy来了一发手活。Illya在他脖颈间咬过几口，远没有Napoleon在他身上留下的痕迹多——如果他想让所有囚犯都认为是他上了Cowboy——强调一下这是伪装，他没有真的想上Napoleon——他可能得多留点痕迹才能赢过对方。  
迟疑了一阵后（Illya得为Napoleon此刻的镇定叫好）他决定留点脖颈和肩膀的吸吮痕迹好骗过大部分人，接下来还有浴室洗澡，还得有点身体上的手指印记与齿痕。Illya短短地吸了口气，凑过去找到Cowboy耳下的颈动脉，咬住一点皮肤吸吮，这会有点疼，数了五秒后放开。Napoleon的手在他压下来时滑到了他的颈后，没施加什么压力。  
Illya留下几处痕迹，移到了肩膀上。Cowboy减了重肌肉线条也很好看，在锁骨上施加咬合时Illya清晰地感觉到他们靠近的胯部多了点动静，显然这是个Napoleon的敏感点。  
Illya退开点把自己撑高些，Napoleon仍然镇定地躺平随便他留痕迹。Illya盯着自己整齐的牙印和稍尖的虎牙（那里的咬痕更深一点，估计也有点疼）在Napoleon锁骨上还留下一点湿润，被洗的很旧泛黄的枕头遮住了双眼。  
如果说其他时候意识不到，这会儿要是Illya还没发现Cowboy把决定权放在了他手里，他就不算个KGB。  
他可以留下他想弄出的……任何痕迹。  
这里面的引申含义广到了两点，A，Cowboy不介意在那帮囚犯面前装做被上的那个（他们在任务中还扮过特殊职业，但那也够屈辱了）；B，Cowboy并不担心Illya会弄伤他（Illya不会，不过揭露这一事实又有点古怪）。  
Illya转移到了另一侧脖颈，在Napoleon加深的呼吸间留下更多吻痕。之前Cowboy一把把他推到图书馆墙上时Illya没想太多，搏击俱乐部Napoleon打得畅快，Illya也看得很愉快。之后他还以为Napoleon发现了什么情报，但肾上腺素这种玩意儿在间谍生涯中也没少见，Illya自己也在大量紧张惊险的任务后不得不去浴室解决问题，再加上这个任务的特殊性……  
停。  
Illya确定自己制造的吻痕齿印数量现在足以过关。他想在这床上得体地挪开一点距离，老二的被迫磨擦就不太……得体。Napoleon平放在床垫上的那只手握紧了，显然也并不轻松，放在Illya后颈上的手指安抚地摸了摸那里的皮肤。  
Illya盯着Napoleon的下半张脸看了一会儿，不，他没想起Cowboy不算完全整齐的牙齿在他老二上的刮擦感……他也没想起那被迫的五分钟。  
再说他也没特别注意过Cowboy的脸和……嘴。  
如果他这会儿做点亲密举动，肯定能把Napoleon搞糊涂。抛开对这念头的怀疑，Illya再次找到了Cowboy的颈侧，在之前的吻痕上又再吮了吮，除去牙齿，他还没用过舌头。于是Illya稍稍上移，鼻尖擦过Napoleon耳侧，还尝到了一点汗水与Cowboy本身的复杂气味。三周也足以把那些高级古龙水与须后水洗发水的气味打磨殆尽。  
Napoleon深深地，长久地吸气又吐了出来，略微偏过脸让Illya能更多地靠近那些除受伤做爱外不会有人触碰的部位，手指沿着Illya后脑滑进他长了点儿的金发里。Illya尝试在耳后留下浅浅的嘴唇轻触，黑发总让他鼻子有点痒，Napoleon放平在床垫上的右手几乎要抬起来伸向他，又在Cowboy的自控力之下放了回去；接着是下颚，Cowboy的下颚线让很多女人都爱盯着看，一点点胡渣的扎刺感让Illya想咬回去，他咬了。  
Napoleon吞咽了一下，喉结移动，Illya舔过那块小凸起，Napoleon的手指在他头发里稍稍收紧。Illya的左手拇指已经在对方肩头来回轻抚了有一段时间，他突然很想摸摸看减重后Cowboy的肌肉是否还是那么紧实。  
他沿着上臂肌肉摸了下去，小臂到手腕，脉搏在跳动，Illya专心地看着Napoleon在他手指沿着小臂滑向手腕时跟着展开的右手手掌，Cowboy的手在男人里不算大，他的指腹滑进Napoleon掌心感受那里的皮肤触感时时，大概有点痒，Napoleon的手指动了动。  
Napoleon的左手仍然在他后脑上，拇指在他耳后的皮肤上轻轻抚摩，将Illya往下推了推。  
有人等不及了。Illya想笑，放过了Napoleon喉结到锁骨这片的皮肤。Cowboy通常会修理体毛，但这段时间体毛也长得颇为积极，大部分毛发在温暖肌肤上都很柔软，偶尔有几根在用硬度抗议。Illya尝试咬了咬左边乳头，Napoleon的呼吸差点没断气。  
这反应让Illya接着对付Napoleon的胸肌和乳头，顺带一提如果他拽一拽胸毛的话，Napoleon会揪他的耳朵。  
在Illya给Napoleon小腹留下吻痕时，Napoleon抓住了他的左手：“你确定？”  
Illya从脱轨中惊醒。Napoleon勃起的老二在内裤包裹下并不小，Illya自己已经开始蹭床垫了——内裤边离Illya的嘴相当近，他的左手还被Cowboy抓着，之前它正在Napoleon身侧爱抚。  
他的确在爱抚。没使坏，没试图制造疼痛。他在寻找Cowboy的敏感点并尝试取悦对方。  
Napoleon声音低哑，抓着Illya手指也没用力。Illya盯着他微微张开的嘴，即使只露出下半张脸他也看出了Cowboy的不确定。  
Illya慢慢地，尽量不磨蹭到自己老二地挪了回去，同时还尽量不与Napoleon肢体接触——除了Napoleon仍放在他颈后的手指，那只手随着Illya重新挪到原先的位置时稍作安抚，轻微的揉捏让Illya发起了抖，他已经太靠近Napoleon的嘴了，不稳定的呼吸大概响得隔壁也听得见。Napoleon安静了一会儿，迟疑地开口：“如果你只需要搭把手——”  
“不是这里。”Illya在能阻止自己前已经脱口而出，然后反应过来自己他妈的说了什么，暗骂一句，从Cowboy身上爬下来还关了灯。“我睡上铺。”  
他爬了上去，把棋盘和书本推到墙边，面对着墙侧躺着，收好自己过长的腿，坚决没碰自己快要爆炸的老二一下。  
下铺沉默了一阵，一些响动后，一只枕头还有毯子被送了上来。Illya把自己裹进毯子下面，在Napoleon去拆门上的毯子时动也没动，直到Napoleon重新躺进下铺，牢房外大部分囚犯都已入睡，他在上铺僵持着，等着老二自己软下去。

*

第二天Napoleon观察着Illya的行为，Peril脸上写满了什么都没发生。Napoleon也没说什么，和昨天一样端着盘子坐进了贼的社交圈里。  
“看起来不怎么好。”有个贼端着难喝的咖啡说。  
Napoleon耸肩，继续掰发干的面包。  
“那小子还有个女朋友。”另一个贼提起了Gaby，监狱里没什么秘密。“这可够他受的。”  
“我也没剩几天了。”Napoleon说。其他人拍了拍他的肩膀，没人调笑他们俩满脖子的吻痕与牙印。  
书当然还得给目标读。Illya坐在Napoleon脚边沉默不语，端着水杯，Napoleon这晚没把手放在Illya肩颈上，那也太容易激发情欲了。目标躺在床垫里闭着双眼听他阅读，床伴倒挺感兴趣地听着故事发展。  
但Illya坚持睡在了上铺，Napoleon开了个他和象棋难舍难分的玩笑，Illya只回给他一张面无表情的脸。  
他们的单独晚间阅读也停止了。  
最后一次探监那位女特工与Gaby一起来了，Napoleon和Illya被狱警领到探监用的小隔间时就看到她们俩在聊天，外间的狱警还打量着她们俩的身材。  
正事当然还得干，Napoleon与对方争执了几句，最后以Napoleon的拒绝告终，特工假装愤怒离去。狱警把Napoleon拎到一边，打算等其他几个囚犯和家人聊完再一起把人送回放风区。Illya在和Gaby急切地小声交谈，从他绷紧的脊背和揉搓脖颈的小动作来看，这最后一次任务进展汇报也不轻松。  
最终Gaby结束了会面，还对Illya笑了笑完成他们预设的（演戏）计划，如果有其他人对他们俩感兴趣，狱警也会把看到的消息传递进囚犯圈子里。  
Napoleon和Illya回到放风的空地上。Illya继续去教其他人柔道技巧，Napoleon靠着墙边晒太阳，度过下午与晚餐时间后，两人被领去给目标读完书，又被拎回牢房里。  
“按计划进行？”Illya低声问。  
“当然。”Napoleon回答，“快了。”

*

离一个月时限还差两天的晚上，Napoleon正在给目标读安东尼与克里奥佩特拉，还是莎士比亚。刚读到第四幕最后一场时，一个狱警匆匆走来，和门外看守的狱警低声交换了几句话，敲了敲铁栅栏门。  
Napoleon暂停了阅读，狱警对他歪了歪头：“有人要见你。”  
Illya怀疑地看向他又看向狱警，再看向床垫上已经睁开眼睛的目标。  
“拿着。”Napoleon把书交给Illya，从椅子里站起来，拉了拉身上的囚服把褶皱展平。他对目标做了个虚拟的脱帽致意，目标点点头，让他跟着去。床伴不确定地在他和狱警脸上来回看。  
Napoleon摸了摸Illya的侧脸，留下一个微笑，跟着狱警离开了。  
牢房门重新关上。  
“你接着读。”目标说。  
“我有口音。”Illya说。  
“你识字。”目标说。  
Illya从地上撑起自己，坐到椅子上继续读——他读起来没Napoleon那么流畅也没那么富含情感，但他还是读了下去，比Napoleon语速稍慢。第四幕读完他看了一眼目标，目标睁开眼睛看着他，毫无疑问在听，于是Illya接着读，一直到整幕剧读完。  
“还行。”目标说，“你更适合读童话。”  
这个评价让Illya没法回答。  
“明晚接着来读书。”目标下结论，“回去吧。我想他不会回来了。”他平静地说。  
Illya顿了顿，目标显然是在说Napoleon。“还没到他的……”行刑时间。  
“在这里不一定会准时上电椅。”目标解释，花白的头发与皱纹都在床头灯下十分清晰，他的眼睛相当深邃，气魄逼人。“那个律师助理一直在给他施加压力和威胁。”就是那位和Napoleon互相配合的女特工。“我没想到他顶住了。”  
这部分Napoleon没告诉Illya。但在他们三人执行任务时，有时他们会利用对方的不知情来设局——不知情还可能在拷问中造成出乎意料的效果，所以Illya的惊讶并没作假：“什么威胁？”Cowboy可没说他被对方（假装）威胁了。  
目标看了他一眼，挥手让他回去。  
Illya回到了牢房，等着可能出现的新消息——任务有变所以有人提前把Cowboy弄了出去，Cowboy其他仇家打听到了这个任务地点并找人带走了他，Cowboy可能被直接弄出去再搞死，Cowboy被滥用私刑——  
Illya等到了天亮，Napoleon没有回来。

*

第二天上午狱警送进来一个新囚犯，Illya正在牢房狭窄的距离里来回踱步思考着所有可能性。这个新囚犯捧着毯子卷纸战战兢兢地看着他，块头还可以，但看起来不怎么能打。  
“一句话都不准说，我的东西不准动。”Illya警告他，指了下铺让他把东西弄好。新室友大概对自己能睡到下铺有些欣喜若狂，老老实实在下铺窝了几小时都没动。狱警收走了Napoleon那条毯子丢去清洗，连那卷拳击绑带都拿走了，Illya接着在牢房里踱步。  
其他囚犯对Napoleon的熟悉程度超过Illya，看到只有Illya出现时还有点惊讶，知道发生了什么之后还有人拍他肩膀。  
晚上Illya仍然被领到目标牢房里读书，童话多出了好几本，都被翻得有些旧。目标挥手让他选一本来读。  
Illya在安徒生和格林兄弟还有王尔德之间犹豫，最终闭着眼睛随便抓了一本，是王尔德。  
读了几个童话故事后，目标开口了：“你的小女朋友在想办法救你出去。”  
“是的。”Illya回答，和Napoleon的假死出狱不同，Illya会被转狱——实际是回到他的KGB特工身份。  
“她知道吗？”目标把这个问题说得像是句普通的谈话，接着他又补充了一句：“你没告诉她。”  
Illya想了两秒才意识到目标在问什么，尽管和Gaby见面交换讯息时他脖子上的痕迹已经消退，但他仍会下意识地揉搓颈侧皮肤，试图让那些可能还在的痕迹减轻。如果Gaby真是他的女朋友或者未婚妻，那这段监狱时光就很……难以描述。  
而这任务结束后他大概还会有很长一段时间面对Cowboy很不自在，各种层面上都是。  
又过了五秒Illya才发现目标仍然在看着他。囚犯们没法用正常人的标准套用社交手段，Illya自己社交也不怎么样。  
“……我继续读？”Illya试探着问。  
目标挥手让他继续。

*

出狱当天的下午，Gaby亲自来接他，还有其他特工开的转运犯人的囚车。狱警把他入狱时穿的那身衣服装了一个袋子还了回来，律师还带来了文件说允许Illya换上一身便装转狱，或者说上法庭，伪装借口有的是。  
Illya在狱警监督下换上了袋子里的便装（深灰衬衫与深蓝长裤），在这天气还有点冷。鞋子和袜子放在袋子最底部，他把袋口拉得更开一点去拿卷成一团的袜子，就塞在鞋口里。  
右脚鞋子里面还塞了东西，Illya把它摸出来，是一卷拳击绑带。  
他抬头看了一眼等得不耐烦的狱警，用袜子包裹住绑带塞进了口袋，没穿袜子直接套上了鞋。  
狱警把戴着手铐的Illya推上囚车，Gaby装作激动地用手帕擦眼泪，给狱警手里塞了几张钞票。  
“你男朋友挺不错。”狱警说了一句，“别再进来了。”关上了囚车后门。

*

囚车开出一段时间后他们在安全地带换了车。Gaby又握住了方向盘，Illya在后座上换回他自己的衣服，将那卷拳击绑带打开。  
“只有一串数字。”Illya盯着写在绑带里面的一长串有点歪扭的数字。  
“Solo很肯定你能拿到东西。”Gaby说，“看来就是这个了。”  
“目标到底知道什么？”Illya挠着下巴，等到了安全屋他第一件事就是刮胡渣。“他很难接近。”  
“应该是很多东西的地点，二战时很多珍贵资料和宝藏之类的东西。这些年他偶尔会漏出点消息，Waverly确定他最大的王牌还记在脑子里，但我们都不知道那是什么秘密。”Gaby开着车，“所以一切顺利？Solo为什么瘦了那么多？监狱伙食比U.N.C.L.E.食堂还糟？”  
“糟太多。”Illya回答，还在研究那串数字，假装没有在Gaby提及Napoleon时紧张。“Cowboy——”  
“在安全屋等消息，”Gaby回答，“到底发生了什么？”她担忧地追问。  
“不太好。”Illya含糊地回答，“任务完成就行。”  
“我听说监狱里——”  
“没被强奸。”Illya强调，“那些强奸犯才是……你知道。”  
Gaby松了一口气，“那对他们来说真是不错的下场。”她一路把车开到机场，U.N.C.L.E.的飞机在等着他们。  
这次的安全屋是一大片田野上的农舍，周围视野开阔，还有一些奶牛和绵羊在草地上慢悠悠地移动。Gaby和Illya直到晚上才抵达目的地，这里住了几个前MI6退休特工和一大群退休的警犬，还把隔壁的一幢谷仓改建了些房间供给来这里的现任特工居住。  
Gaby对了暗号才推门进入，和Illya与那几位特工打过招呼后，径直领他去了谷仓。  
谷仓里堆满了农具和器械，Gaby领Illya上楼，在门上敲出暗号。  
Napoleon拉开门看了一眼，Illya的注意力立刻被抓住了——Cowboy刮干净了胡渣，没理发，卷发只用少量发胶向后梳以避免遮挡视线，挽起的衬衫袖子。接着Napoleon就对Gaby露出了微笑：“吃的在炉子里。”  
“太好了。”Gaby松了一口气。  
Illya从口袋里掏出那卷拳击绑带抛过去，Napoleon当然接住了，他转身关门并负责锁好，然后按老习惯开始排查整个房间的窃听器。  
改建的二层有四个房间，空间很大，还有一个厨房连带餐厅与两个浴室。Illya排查完毕，在其中两间看到了Gaby的行李箱与Cowboy的衣服还有他们的任务装备。他自己的房间在Cowboy的隔壁与Gaby对门，行李大概是Gaby收拾的，所有需要用到的间谍工具只拿来了他准备好的标准配备箱。如果是Napoleon帮他收拾，肯定会在边角塞进更多意想不到但可能实际用得上的小装备，还会扔进更多的窃听器（从这次任务来看Napoleon也不可能帮他收拾）。  
排查完毕后Illya干脆先刮了胡渣，把头发按平时样式梳好（稍长了点）。厨房里Gaby已经端着一碗奶油炖菜在吃，Napoleon坐在餐桌边把拳击绑带上的数字抄在了纸上破译，正在地图上核对方位。Illya这会儿应当很饿，但此刻他没来由地毫无胃口。  
“有什么发现？”Illya问，在厨房找到了煮好没多久的咖啡，倒了一大杯出来。（厨具与调料摆放方式都是Cowboy的习惯，这几天Cowboy肯定呆在这里等消息）  
“我认为没这么简单。”Napoleon示意他来看地图，标出了几个坐标。“可能得重新推算。”  
这几个坐标所在地一半没什么人，一半都在城市或者乡村里，位置都很少见。Illya拉开椅子开始用KGB的破译法计算，Napoleon在一旁看着他思考，Gaby也端着碗凑过来。三人挤在一起的时候那股不对劲就消散了，很快他们就开始争论到底该怎么破译这数字目前解出来的线索对不对还有没有别的可能性，等Illya和Napoleon开始像平时那样互不相让的时候他的胃口也回来了，抓起Gaby的碗吃了两口，Gaby哭笑不得地看着他们俩继续流畅地吵架Illya还能顺便给自己也盛了一碗。  
搞到快半夜他们才终于达成一致，推演出四个可能性最高的地点，明天他们就开车到最近的位置看看情况。  
Gaby打着哈欠，回房前催他们俩去睡。Illya在水槽里洗杯子拖延时间，Napoleon收拾好地图，把推算草稿纸在炉子上烧完。“晚安，Peril。”  
听着十分自然，Illya咕哝出一句晚安，假装杯子里的咖啡渍难洗，直到Napoleon接近无声的脚步声消失在走廊里才松了一口气。


	6. Chapter 6

Napoleon一夜无梦，开阔的谷仓与原野清新的空气让睡眠变得舒适。更别提还有比监狱好了不知多少的枕头床垫，新鲜的食材，以及他自己的昂贵衣着更能让人放松了。  
Peril被Gaby接到这里时仍有点尴尬，Napoleon看他一眼就知道他还在挣扎。好在工作接手了那种不自在，回到破译密码上之后他们迅速找回了三人组的默契。Illya看上去对恢复原先的状态也松了口气。  
起床后他系上睡袍，浴室里传来水声，这浴室和Illya是共用的——反正他们又不是没看过对方上厕所和洗澡的样子。Napoleon敲了敲浴室门，提醒了一声，Illya在水声里回了句随便你。  
他打开浴室门，Illya在淋浴间冲晨澡，半透明的浴帘阻隔了不少热气。Napoleon解决完生理问题，刷牙洗脸，准备刮胡泡沫时Illya洗完了，拉开了浴帘。  
Illya用柔软的毛巾擦着头发，Napoleon一边对着镜子刮脸，一边留意Illya的状况：单独使用且无限量供应的热水让Peril的肢体语言放松了许多，回到正常生活也让监狱生涯迅速褪去，只不过是又一段时间较长的任务。  
Illya走到水槽与镜子前给自己挤牙膏。Napoleon刮完了脸，“煎蛋还是炒蛋？”他问早餐内容。  
Illya开始刷牙，左手竖起一根手指，那么是煎蛋。Napoleon问红茶和咖啡时得到了茶的答复，刮完脸就去了厨房。Gaby在他准备面包时出现了，帮忙做了早餐。等Illya刮完脸，早餐已经摆上了餐桌。  
“我还是没弄明白你怎么拿到的线索。”Gaby端着杯子问Illya，“你没和目标做交易，也没和他聊过天。”  
Napoleon也很好奇，于是Illya解释了一番在Napoleon假死出狱后发生的事。  
“他让我给他读童话。”Illya说，给自己倒了第二杯红茶，“他还说你那天晚上不会回来。”他专心给茶里加糖加奶，没去看Napoleon。  
Napoleon赞同了这句话：“他对于监狱里各种细节肯定比我们清楚，听说他二战结束就在那里呆着了，终身不得假释。”  
“你让Melissa提前把你弄出来的时候，”Gaby说，Melissa就是和Napoleon接应的女特工，之前几次探监用的还是假名。“我以为任务失败了。”  
“没有。”Napoleon杯里的茶还没喝完，“我一直没足够把握，但Peril对他来说更好懂些，所以Peril是实施这个计划的最佳人选。”  
“我知道你隐瞒了部分情报。”Illya没好气地说，“解释清楚。”  
“那得从我第一天进监狱说起。”Napoleon看向好奇的Gaby和盯着自己茶杯的Illya——可太明显了，好在Gaby已经习惯了Illya的沉默，现在更专注于Napoleon的解释。Illya装作对此毫不好奇，Napoleon可不会放过他。

*

刚进监狱的头两天，Napoleon当然得熟悉环境，摸清楚三餐时间规律，对于囚犯的类型得弄弄明白——贼的圈子消息最快，进监狱也很难隐瞒自己犯过什么罪。  
“算你倒霉，美国小子。”老囚犯这么对Napoleon说，“欧洲大陆墓地欢迎你。”  
“我想也是。”Napoleon开着玩笑，“我还在和那个律师拉锯谈判，如果她肯帮忙，我就有机会改判。”他没把自己的死刑说得无可挽回，以免计划需要调整。  
“无期囚犯们是这里的老大，”有个贼提醒，“他们不大管死刑犯平常干什么，监狱里那些清洗衣服枕套也不是我们的活，你在这儿平静度过最后一段人生肯定没问题。”  
另一个贼提醒Napoleon他的脸长得太好看可能会被看上，但那些无期囚犯的帮派头头们也不会强迫他们这些只在监狱短期停留就得吃子弹或者上电椅的死刑犯。  
“只要你别太弱，他们就不会强迫你干那事。”那个贼说。Napoleon谢过了他，继续吃他的午餐。  
在Illya入狱后Napoleon也装作和他完全不认识——然后搏击俱乐部就来了。  
“等等，”Gaby打断Napoleon的陈述，“搏击俱乐部？监狱打架集会吗？”  
Napoleon看向Illya，Illya正回了个警告的皱眉过来：“别说那么详细。”  
“这部分就需要我和Peril一起补充这段时间的细节了。”Napoleon对Gaby微笑，“这是个需要小心配合，中途又不断调整细节的计划。”  
“别把自己那成功率极低，还难得完整实行了一次的计划拿出来炫耀。”Illya开始嘲讽，这又回到了惯常他们的相处状态，几句互相讽刺后Napoleon继续解释：“搏击俱乐部，死刑犯一对一搏斗到有人胜出为止的比赛，每五天聚集一次这段时间新入狱的死刑犯，这是无期囚犯们的乐子，狱警们也参与下注——他们的确用香烟和糖果之类的东西当赌注，和我们之前了解到的一样。”  
“Cowboy被划分到了——”Illya迟疑了一秒，“‘床伴’那个范围。”他用了监狱里那个词。  
“哦。”Gaby懂了，“那你肯定是暴力罪犯。”她有点紧张地看向Napoleon，Napoleon笑着摇头示意自己没真的当了“床伴”。  
“下场的人得脱了上衣和鞋。”Napoleon接着说，“我和Peril一开始都打算保持低调，想办法靠近目标。”  
“你没想全力比赛。”Gaby一听就懂，看向Illya：“看你这表情可不像输了。”  
“你是说我在你面前很好懂？”Illya不情愿地咕哝，双手抱在胸前。  
“对我们俩来说，是的。”Gaby愉快地承认了，“其他人只会觉得你面无表情。”  
Illya翻了眼睛，更加不情愿地接受了事实。  
“有几个头目发现Peril隐藏实力，”Napoleon说，给自己倒了一杯新茶，已经不那么滚烫了。“于是Peril不得不打赢所有人，当然，打赢的那个还有奖品——”  
“Cowboy.”Illya阻止他，抱在胸前的手指已经在敲了。  
“容我跳过这一段。”Napoleon笑得更大了。Gaby对Illya翻了个大白眼：“我想也是某种蠢事，然后呢？”  
“我们给无期囚犯们提供了足够的乐子，我也没被选中当某个人的床伴，皆大欢喜。”Napoleon结束。  
“奖品难道是让Illya自己选个床伴？”Gaby抬高眉毛，“如果是这样，我觉得我能理解，监狱里的男人需要发泄精力。”  
“……没有！”Illya反驳得太慢了。  
Gaby怀疑地看他又看Napoleon，Napoleon面不改色。“我只是猜猜，我感觉那肯定是很不怎么样的奖品。”她耸肩，“Melissa和我在第一次探监后得到了不同的消息，Solo，她说你要把转狱改成死刑的时候，看起来有点担心。”  
“监狱里无期囚犯和死刑犯之间互不干涉，我们很难接近目标。”Napoleon解释，“两个都有可能改判转狱的死刑犯，还被塞在同一间牢房——有二战经验的囚犯会起疑心。”  
“这一点我理解，所以Illya还是维持原来的转狱方案。”Gaby赞同地点头。  
“我不觉得这能改变什么。”Illya补充。  
“可以。”Napoleon指出第一个细节上的变动。“Peril，数周内致死的疾病和骨折，你选哪一个？”  
Illya皱眉，“你把自己调整到了——”他回想，“你把自己变成了一个真的死刑犯。”他盯着Napoleon的脸，Napoleon捕捉到他眼里一闪而过的痛苦，但Illya马上就掩饰地转向Gaby，Gaby正盯着Napoleon：“所以你变瘦了。”她肯定地说。  
“我们之前的任务有过类似经验，”Napoleon说，“我们能活到现在还没少点肢体器官有一部分得靠运气。”  
Gaby叹了一大口气：“我可不想想起那些时候，特别是得给你们俩到处喷血的伤口取子弹还有缝合那些时光。”她瞪了Illya一眼，Illya瞪回去。  
“一旦想到自己的确将会死亡，”Napoleon开着玩笑，“我就没心情吃那些难吃的监狱餐点。”  
“那都是最烂的餐馆才有的菜。”Illya补充。  
“你也掉了不少体重。”Gaby斜眼打量Illya，“我看得出来。”  
“我刚开始的计划是这样，”Napoleon说，“我成为一个真正的死刑犯，死刑犯为了活下去什么都肯做，或许我能靠求生欲接近目标，并与他交涉。”  
“你打算让我在这段时间保护你的贞洁。”Illya平板地说，转向Gaby：“其他囚犯觉得我们长得不错，把我们当成了一对。”  
“屈服于一个强壮的男人总比屈服于一群强壮的男人要好。”Napoleon乐了。  
“谢谢夸奖。”Illya能把感谢说得像“我要杀了你”。  
“啊，”Gaby露出了好笑的表情，“你们得假装一对！所有人都觉得你们搞上了！”她笑出声，“你们没在牢房里打架对吗，快告诉我你们没在那小房间里干架。”  
“在监狱里，如果牢房门挂上了毯子，那就说明里面的人在干。”Illya把这个细节透露给了Gaby，Napoleon没纠正他的含糊用词。  
“挺不错的掩饰，就算你们靠近了说话也没人会怀疑。”Gaby果然没注意这个与任务无关的细节，“Melissa告诉我你要弄点色情书进去的时候，我笑了差不多十分钟。”  
“香烟是常见货币，”Napoleon摊手，“我可不想用床上技巧换取其他犯人的帮忙，那些书放在其他地方也只有偷偷出售和销毁两种结局。”  
Gaby点头，“到第二次探监的时候我觉得有点不对劲。”她看向Illya，“你可比第一次探监时紧绷多了，又在奇怪的地方放松了一点，Illya，我说不出来，但我感觉得到有什么地方不一样了。”  
“失眠。”Illya解释，“我们没每天挂毯子。”只挂了那一次。“没挂的时候我们得挤下铺，这是我这辈子睡过最难睡的床。”他看了Napoleon一眼，带了一点Illya自己隐秘的幽默感。“还有这辈子最糟糕的床伴。”  
“我可不是那个每晚都把手脚放在床伴身上取暖的人。”Napoleon愉快地反击。  
Gaby捶桌大笑。  
Illya用一把汤匙丢向Napoleon，Napoleon躲过了，但没躲过桌下的一脚，好在他们都穿着拖鞋，于是他踩了回去，总算扯平了这段小争执。  
“原本这计划实行得不错，”Napoleon在Gaby终于笑完后接着解释后来的细节变动。“你知道这需要几天来取得他们的信任，所以我们暂时没什么事做。”  
“我理解，”Gaby点头。“他们不可能马上就相信你接受了上电椅的命运，你总得挣扎一下。”  
“这时我的状态仍然是‘有很大可能改判并转狱’。”Illya补充了他那部分的行动，“我看上去会比Cowboy更有生气。”  
“那些死刑犯大部分都没什么精神。”Gaby说出自己的观察，“还没真正上电椅，他们看上去就已经死了。”  
“我得接近那个状态，同时还得保有一线希望，狱警每次都会旁听探监时的交涉，他们知道我仍有可能被改判。”Napoleon解释，“我放出消息说，打算让这段倒计时过的有意义些，从图书馆借了本书读。”  
“什么书？”  
“李尔王。”  
Gaby眨了眨眼睛，“悲剧。”  
“符合他当时的状态。”Illya说，已经不再抱着手臂了，稍稍放松了些。Napoleon看着他，Illya看回来。  
“……读书会不是我的主意。”他的不自在又回来了，Napoleon冲他挑眉。  
“我非常了解你每次任务都准备了至少三个行动计划和备用计划，”Gaby好笑地拍拍他的手臂，“这次任务有点特殊，不要用那种想干掉Solo的眼神盯着他。”  
Illya叹了口气。“Cowboy在等待期间觉得无聊，在牢房里朗读李尔王。”他无奈地看了Napoleon一眼。“干扰我下棋。”  
“你除了锻炼也没别的事可做。”Napoleon笑了笑，“通常你也不需要和任务中涉及的人打交道。”  
“后面你还是干了Solo的活儿。”Gaby好奇地说，看了眼Illya的手表，Illya报出时间，她点点头：“我们还有点时间，然后发生了什么？我知道送了两批色情书进去。”  
“有些囚犯没法读英语书籍，”Napoleon说，“我给Peril读书被听见了，他们就让我读色情小说。”  
Gaby停了两秒，脸上表情怪异：“……我现在又想大笑又有点同情你。”  
“请同情我。”Napoleon做出一个能引发姑娘们怜爱的表情，Gaby夸张地捂住了心口，Illya在他们俩之间来回看了一眼，无奈地叹了口气。“每天下午放风的时候，我就坐在图书馆一张桌子上给他们读小黄书。”  
Gaby了然地看向Illya：“你肯定就坐在他旁边下棋。”  
Illya一脸怀疑。  
你的确好懂。Napoleon暗暗好笑，接着叙述：“目标找上了我们，让我在他的牢房给他读书。”  
“他的视力好像不太好。”Illya补充。Napoleon点头赞同：“我得到的关于目标的喜好讯息很少，没想到他喜爱阅读。”  
“可能监狱里很难弄到眼镜。”Gaby想了想，“如果那些囚犯经常打架，眼镜很不实用。”她看向Illya，“你跟着他一起去了，我猜。”  
Illya这回皱眉了：“……我的行动方式似乎十分好猜？”  
“别傻了。”Gaby翻眼睛，“我们都搭档几年了，我都能看出Solo什么时候突然看上了个姑娘当晚就要找乐子。”  
Illya仍然皱着眉，看了Napoleon一眼，放在桌上的手指稍稍蜷紧了。  
“我们读了几天书。”Napoleon把最后一部分细节解释完毕，“我将自己的状态调整得更加接近一个真正的死刑犯，在探监时演戏，让狱警知道我的死刑无可挽回。”他对Gaby露出个笑容，“想想看，Gaby，你即将死亡，还被困在一个什么都没有的监狱里，你会想干什么？”  
Gaby想了一小会儿：“我可能什么都会干，Solo，我已经快死了，就剩那么几天可以活，没人能再对我指指点点。”  
“就是这个。”Napoleon赞同，“有些得了重病的人会抓紧时间享受最后的时光，我只要接近这个状态就行。”  
“你平时的生活也跟这差不多。”Illya咕哝。  
“我们的生活的确充满危险，Peril。”Napoleon回击。“所以我决定打一场搏击俱乐部。”  
“还专门和目标要求了一盏床头灯和一副拳击绑带。”Illya小幅度地摇了摇头。  
Gaby眨了眨她聪慧的深色眼睛，看看Napoleon又看向Illya：“是我想的那个法子吗？”  
Napoleon冲她挑眉。  
Illya更加怀疑地在他们之间来回看。  
“我想时间差不多了。”Gaby站起身，“来吧，我们把盘子洗了就出发。”  
Illya满脸的“什么？我们还没说完！”，但他通常不会反驳Gaby的意见，于是他们收拾了早餐杯盘，一起弄了点三明治当午饭，换装上路。

*

Gaby在前排开着车，Napoleon和Illya的块头都得在后排才能坐得舒适。从推算出的四个地点来看没什么规律，他们决定先去离农舍最近的一个地点——开过去的车程起码四个半小时，目的地似乎还荒无人烟。  
“你们是否知道意大利的战时文物保护行动？”Napoleon说。  
“知道一点。”Gaby回答。  
“小部分苏联军队给他们开过路。”Illya在他右边看地图，纸张展开后面积不小，Napoleon帮他捏着一点边角。  
“非常共产主义。”Napoleon抬眼给了句评价。“你们知道我在战后黑市倒卖过艺术品。”  
“你参与了战时劫掠？”Gaby在驾驶座上嫌弃地吐出一句。  
“一点点。”Napoleon承认，“我在黑市上认识了几个文物艺术专家。”  
Gaby在前座安静了一会儿，等开过一段弯曲的原野道路后，她开口问：“你不光参与了战时劫掠，你还帮他们运过艺术品？”  
Napoleon向来赞赏Gaby的敏锐。Illya从地图上抬起视线看向他：“你帮意大利追回了文物？”  
“一点点。”Napoleon重复，“有几个手艺高明的贼当时帮助专家们偷出了不少被纳粹私藏的艺术品，我只是其中之一，还从中获取了一点回报。”  
Illya顿了顿，“——这就是四国警方都没逮到你的原因，你有一大批人给你打掩护！”  
“我的大部分生意都来自珠宝。”Napoleon看了看Illya在地图上标出的可疑地点，抓过他手里的笔又标了几个。“艺术品还是应该呆在它们应得的位置。”  
“你上次还偷了副德加。”Illya马上说。  
“那个暴发户可不懂德加。”Napoleon标完地点把笔还了回去。  
“你也没把德加还给博物馆。”  
“那不是德加最出名的早期作品，手法也没后期那么熟练。”  
“你的良心还没多到无私奉献的地步，Solo。”Gaby在前排好笑地终结了这个话题。“我想你能联络到一些可靠的专家帮我们确认这些地点的真假——如果我们在那些地方找到宝藏的话。”  
“已经过去了太久。”Napoleon摇头，“画作类的艺术品应该毁损了不少，雕像或者金银还有可能存下来。”  
“看来目标知道不少宝藏地点。”Illya抓住了重点，“这些秘密让他活到了现在。”  
“这些地点肯定只是一部分。”Napoleon说，“我们只需要找出来，也许里面还会塞点纳粹机密资料。”  
“机密资料不会和艺术品放在一起。”Illya反驳。  
“在他们急匆匆撤离的时候就不一定了。”Napoleon回应。

*

这个地点是个小型采石场，甚至连采石场都算不上，就是一片荒野，在裸露的岩石上直接采石，而且这里看着荒废了许久。  
他们搜寻了一番，一无所获，便踏上了返程。  
“除非这些石头下面掩埋了一个防空洞，或者一个天然形成的山洞。”Napoleon说，“否则这里藏了东西的概率微乎其微。”  
“我同意。”Gaby今天就没穿高跟鞋，还是在岩石上爬得浑身酸痛。“接下来我们最好也穿轻便点的衣服。”  
Illya握着方向盘。“新闻报道过的战时劫掠只是最大的那几批失窃文物，目标知道的应该是那些零散失物的地点。”  
“U.N.C.L.E.缺钱到了这个地步？”Napoleon问Gaby。  
“没，Waverly算得上贵族，他不缺钱。”Gaby耸肩，“但多点儿钱总是好的。”  
他们又聊了几句关于藏宝地点的推测，一致同意那些宝藏大多会被藏在防空洞，度假别墅（应该已经被洗劫得差不多了），废弃盐矿铜矿煤矿之类的工地，或者某些建筑的密室里。这些地点都需要一一发掘。  
又开了五小时的车他们才返回农舍，Gaby抱怨着不适，Illya下车后也活动肩膀以缓解僵硬。他们把车停好，聊着晚上吃什么——现在已经过了晚间七点，这一整天他们除了点简易三明治什么也没吃，现在都又饿又累。  
“幸好这里储备充足。”Gaby感叹，拿着一片面包充饥。Illya也在翻橱柜想找点什么吃。Napoleon从冰箱里拿出足够分量的土豆泥和一些肉碎，“还有昨天剩的奶油浓汤。”  
“什么都行。”Gaby叹气。Napoleon让她把汤锅放在炉子上加热，自己将肉碎铺在盘底，再铺上土豆泥送进烤箱。  
“Peril，我记得还有——”Napoleon转向Illya，发现Illya已经将一个桃子啃了一半。“请切点桃子。今晚可不能没有水果当甜点。”  
Illya从果篮里拿了几个桃子切好。他们三个人坐在厨房椅子里，等汤煮开，等土豆泥肉碎烤好，都不怎么想动弹。Gaby双手撑着下颚，盯着炉子。Illya摸了一片面包继续啃。Napoleon给自己倒了杯水。  
“我说，”在等着汤的时候，Gaby开口了：“你是不是让目标觉得Illya爱上了你？”  
Illya一惊，瞪着Gaby，然后回过神来看Napoleon：“你告诉她了？”  
“这场戏需要Peril配合。”Napoleon点头，对Illya说了“没有”的口型。“你知道Peril的蓝眼睛对女性目标有多大的杀伤力。”  
“对，没错。”Gaby给了Illya一眼，他们的确在有些任务里让Illya去获取女性目标的好感，只要Illya别那么板着脸，很多女人都喜欢他。“我不知道他对男性也有杀伤力。”  
“哦，不用。”Napoleon解释，“只要对目标来说，Peril看上去像那个样子，这件事就成了。”  
“解释。”Illya抱起了手臂。  
“他让我读爱情悲剧。”Napoleon靠在椅背上。“只要他想，他肯定能找到人给他读书。”  
“也许那是目标的爱好，有的人就喜欢那些。”Illya不情愿地说，“他还爱好童话书。”  
“我也不确定这能不能成功。”Napoleon坦承，“但他让我读罗密欧与朱丽叶，我觉得可以一试。所以我和Peril挂起了毯子。”  
“一开始不是。”Illya补充，盯着烤箱里的土豆泥肉碎。“是他们强迫的。那些囚犯觉得我们长得好看。”  
Gaby忍着笑，看了Napoleon一眼，她绝对清楚Illya刚才一不小心吐露了什么。  
“我得说无聊的监狱生活让他们愿意看点漂亮的东西。”Napoleon摊手，“我们被他们随便配了对，接着我们逐渐增加肢体接触，假装表现得亲密些，让他们以为我们的确搞在了一起。”  
“与此同时，你和Melissa演戏，让她向你施压，威胁你去向目标讨要情报。”Gaby串联起了细节，她看向Illya：“你说过——”  
“目标说Cowboy直到最后都没提起情报这件事。”Illya回答，也看向Napoleon：“你和目标只谈了那一次，我想你只和对方要求了床头灯和绑带。”  
“我的确只要求了那两样东西作为阅读的回报。”Napoleon点头。“剩下的工作就归Peril。”  
Gaby想了想，“狱警一直都知道探监时的对话内容，他们可以证实你和Melissa的三次探监对话。”她对Napoleon赞赏地笑了笑。“第一次你向她要书，她暗示你去接近目标。第二次是第二批书，你含糊地拒绝了她，试图就死刑谈判拉锯或者别的什么。第三次你明确拒绝，Melissa假装发火，然后你的‘死刑’提前了。”  
“在头两次探监中间的一天，目标让我为他阅读。”Napoleon解释，“我猜他从狱警那里听说了点细节，因此对我起了兴趣，鉴于我的死刑——很多死刑犯为了改判无期或者有期徒刑能做出任何事，问一个无期囚犯几个问题——这可以说是非常轻微的代价。”  
“你没告诉我计划细节，还有和目标的那一次谈话。”Illya说。“为什么我得保持不知情状态？”  
“在那些囚犯看来，我们进监狱前没见过对方。”Napoleon回答，“哦，土豆泥好了。”他站起来等着烤箱跳完时间，Gaby也检查了一下汤，关掉了炉子。食物端上餐桌后他们边吃边继续，Napoleon说：“除非我们睡了，否则那些囚犯不会相信你在这件事上的临场反应。”  
“你们俩睡同一间牢房，还挤一张床。”Gaby指出一个细节，“他们会默认你们分享入狱前的故事，或者探监时发生的事。”  
“也就是说，他们会默认我知道整个‘你可以向某个人打探消息换取减刑’这回事。”Illya喝着汤补充，接着他皱眉。“我以为你和他谈过了。”  
Napoleon停下了舀土豆泥的勺子，Illya疑惑地接着吃：“怎么了？”  
Gaby也停下了咀嚼看了看Illya，几秒钟后她咽下了食物，示意Napoleon继续。  
“我从探监中得知减刑的方法，目标对我产生好奇，甚至还给了我一个接近他的机会。”Napoleon接着吃晚餐。“我没有借晚间阅读换取情报，而是换了床头灯和绑带。”  
“让我猜猜，目标对你更好奇了。”Gaby露出笑容，“一个放弃活命机会的盗贼。”  
“通常情况下，任何盗贼都不会放弃这种机会，就算机会本身需要相当大的代价也一样。”Napoleon端起汤碗。“我很庆幸能引起目标的注意，而且还不是床伴方面的兴趣。”  
“其他囚犯又觉得你们俩睡了，默认你们是一对，还默认你告诉了Illya探监时发生的所有事。”Gaby把汤喝完，“接下来你打了场搏击俱乐部，赢了还是输了？”  
“上场前还专门要了护手绑带。”Illya嗤之以鼻，向Gaby告密。“Cowboy打入了前三，但在块头更大的对手面前认输了。”  
“我猜目标可能发现了这个问题。”Napoleon吃完了，把勺子与叉子放好。“一个死刑犯不会为一场打架要求护手带。”  
“如果他对间谍敏感点，会怀疑你的身份。”Gaby提醒。  
“我也这么想。”Napoleon回答，“但事物总有两面。”  
Illya也吃得差不多了，三人开始分吃切片的桃子。Napoleon接着解释：“如果他怀疑这一点，那么，他就能猜出我不会真上电椅。如果他没怀疑——谁都有点小怪癖。”  
Illya想了想：“我觉得他怀疑了。”  
“还有一个细节。”Napoleon对Illya点头，转向Gaby。“最后一次探监，狱警看到了你们两位女士的对话。”  
“狱警会把这消息告诉目标，只要他感兴趣。”Illya说。  
Gaby笑得更大，“我想在目标看来，这就像是Solo已经被放弃，Melissa转向我和Illya身上打探消息。”她把一片桃子咬下一半，“毕竟Illya和你当了一个月狱友，知道点什么也不奇怪。”  
“最后一步，是提前执行死刑。”Napoleon笑着说，“Peril不知道我会提前出狱，目标肯定看出他的惊讶是真实反应。”  
Illya翻眼睛，“所以你是让目标误以为我爱上了你，还因为你的‘死刑’而担惊受怕？”  
“喔，结果很不错。”Napoleon敲敲餐盘，三人站起来收拾桌面。Gaby皱眉想了一想：“我从没想过监狱里有人会因为‘爱情’——你们如果骗过了他们，那他们就认为你们是男男版的罗密欧与朱丽叶了——我从没想过有人会因为这种事就给出点东西。”  
“在目标看来，他几乎可以确定出狱后Melissa会找上你们两个，说不定还会再打探点消息。”Napoleon把洗净擦干的盘子放回橱柜。Gaby擦干手上的水珠，看看Napoleon又看看Illya：“我全程还得扮演Illya的女朋友，目标肯定觉得让他背叛我没什么问题。”她抱怨地叹了口气。“这么看来监狱的圈子太小了，他可能想为你——别摆出那副表情Illya——留下点监狱生活的印记什么的，比如一些宝藏。”  
Illya这回的白眼绝对是从Gaby那里学来的。  
Gaby拍了Napoleon的手臂一下，“跟那些爱情悲剧一个样，目标可能就想让Illya在搂着我谈恋爱的过程中还记着有一个狱友Napoleon。”  
Gaby不常叫Napoleon的名字，不过这也无所谓。  
“难怪他把自己折腾成了无期囚犯。”Gaby耸肩，“他一边破坏他人感情一边还抛出宝藏来迷惑人心。”  
“这个世界大部分情况下都不正常。”Napoleon笑着下了结论。“不能以常理来判断。”

*

随着晚餐结束整个任务的监狱部分也告一段落，Napoleon半躺在床上读一本书——这回不是悲剧，然而这农舍的藏书选择有限。一如很多人的书架，莎士比亚总有一席之地。  
读了一会儿仲夏夜之梦，倦意上涌，Napoleon把缎带在页面间夹好，关床头灯，躺下等待入睡。  
入睡一段时间后，某种近似于无声的响动让他突然警醒。Napoleon还没完全清醒过来，手摸向枕头下的枪……  
“是我。”Illya低声说。  
“你真该敲个门。”Napoleon说，抽回摸枪的左手抹了把脸，彻底清醒了。  
Illya无声地关上卧室门。Napoleon打开床头灯，Illya穿着白色短袖条纹睡裤——这时节加上这谷仓会有点冷，不过Napoleon自己只穿着短裤，没什么资格说别人。  
Illya走到Napoleon床边，一副我们得谈谈的架势。  
看在上帝的份上（他不信教但是这是个呼唤上帝的好时机），Napoleon栽回枕头里，闭上眼睛松懈下来。“Peril，不管你是要杀我还是要操我都请便，我现在马上就能睡着——”  
“我们得干一次。”Illya说。  
Napoleon睁开眼睛，怀疑地看向他。  
Illya看起来毫不紧绷，表情平静，在床头灯下肤色还有点儿金。  
Napoleon看了一眼Illya的睡裤，没勃起，看来Illya没打算现在就干一场。  
……这就更诡异了。  
“……不是说我没有受宠若惊，Peril。”Napoleon现在绝对清醒了，“谁在上面？”  
Illya大概是没想到Napoleon会给他这么个问题，停顿了一下（令人煎熬的停顿）：“看来得干两次。”  
“互相扯平？”Napoleon现在也想翻眼睛了，Illya站在床边视觉上还有点儿压迫感，而这气温确实有点冷。  
Illya等着他的答复，脸上居然还有点挫败和不耐烦。  
“行，”Napoleon困倦又上来了，“但别是今晚。”他示意身下够大的床垫。“你关灯。”  
Illya关了床头灯，躺进Napoleon身侧的毯子下面。Napoleon在毯子掀开后带来的凉意下缩了缩，Illya的胳膊皮肤也有点冷，很快在毯子里暖和了起来。  
Napoleon快睡着的时候察觉Illya摸了过来，像他们还在监狱里挤狭窄下铺那样找到了合适的姿势。Illya闻着还有淡淡的香皂气味，呼吸也很快变得深缓。  
在Napoleon重新把自己安置于Illya手臂和长腿间，即将被睡眠捕获之前，一个小细节点亮了他的脑海：  
这是第一次Peril把手脚捂暖后才碰他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章注解：  
> 意大利在二战时的艺术品转移，我参考了《抢救维纳斯：二战时期艺术品与古建筑的遭遇》这书（还专门撸了本书我也是很想吐槽我寄己）  
> 1942-43年中旬，佛罗伦萨艺术品清空转移。罗马则是43年底-44年初将大批文物转移梵蒂冈，顺便一提，数百件佛罗伦萨艺术品于1944年夏季消失（很有问题啊.jpg）45-46年才追回。  
> 当时参与在战火中抢救文物艺术的有50个意大利美术古迹文物专家，“维纳斯修理工”小分队XDDD  
> 没这些拼命抢救转移文物的专家们，现在我们就没得看啦（这么一想，极端绿教毁了多少文物古迹……）  
> 书里提及到部分纳粹高官（。）把不少艺术品藏在奥地利（一个新闻报道是阿尔特奥塞的盐矿里面，在萨尔茨堡附近），意大利周边（坎波图雷斯，圣莱奥纳多），都是山区别墅啦防空洞啦各种矿产地啦……你们懂。  
> 45年5月8日意大利境内德军投降，然后文物才开始被追回啥的。中间还有发生过文物艺术品被“战时劫掠”，追回来都很困难。  
> 想到破仑45年参军，被派往欧洲的话，估计很快就发现了战后黑市，按破仑的画风大概偷摸撸走了点小东西XD  
> 再补个二战盟军主要组成国：苏联，英国，法国，美国，中国等。轴心国则是德国，意大利，日本。  
> （我特么就为了几句话的剧情买了本书……撞墙.gif）（好啦是二手的很便宜……）


	7. Chapter 7

Napoleon在Illya动的时候醒了，温暖的身体与因挪动带来知觉的手臂，Illya大概没完全清醒，手掌下意识地摩挲着Napoleon的后背。当然Illya还穿着短袖，好在长睡裤没穿进毯子下面，于是Napoleon遵从老习惯摸进了Illya的短袖下摆。这类接触在监狱那段时间已经十分熟悉，熟到能随手避开对方的痒痒点。  
Illya被他摸了一会儿没出声，也没紧绷（比刚开始好多了），Napoleon闭着眼睛继续躺了一会儿，延续那种刚睡醒的舒适感。  
“起来，睡美国人（Sleepy American）。”Illya听着也没完全清醒。  
“不是睡美国美人（Sleepy American Beauty）？”  
“美人是形容女人的。”Illya在Napoleon挪动着寻找更舒服的睡姿时叹息，听着还有点无奈。Napoleon，一如既往地，接着挑衅，把短袖向上推到了Illya脖子那儿。  
他推了推，Illya的呼吸听起来更像一声叹息了。Napoleon睁开没埋在枕头里的一只眼睛，把短袖推上去，拉过Illya的头顶。Illya把短袖丢到了床下，重新放松下来，眼睛还没睁开，金发没剪，在枕头上也没蹭乱多少。Napoleon看了他几秒钟，最终还是直击主题：“想明白了？”  
Illya睁开眼睛，立刻皱眉。他揉了揉眼睛看向Napoleon。  
“我猜这是KGB的处理方式。”Napoleon说出自己的推测，“监狱环境特殊，我们之间有点性紧张。KGB的法子自然是干一场把这个问题解决掉。”  
在这么近的距离里不太适合打架，尽管他们经常打。Illya皱眉看了他两秒，还是承认了：“正确。”  
“那就没问题了。”Napoleon摩挲两下他的胸口，又闭上眼睛打算假寐几分钟。“目标和你说过什么？”  
Illya紧贴着Napoleon的身体紧张了一点点，但又马上放松了。  
“在我提前退场后。”Napoleon划分范围。  
“没什么。”Illya咕哝。“让我念童话。”  
反正Napoleon自己头两天进入监狱也没发生什么特别的事，另一种程度上的扯平。Napoleon放空脑子打算继续睡。  
“最后一天他说了几句。”一段安静后Illya说，Napoleon闭着眼睛听着。“我读完最后一个故事之后。”  
明天你的小女朋友会来接你转狱。目标说。  
Illya合上书回答是。  
目标这一晚难得搂着他的年轻床伴，床伴也非常安静，全程一个音也没出。  
Illya看了看目标和床伴，手里握着书本。在Napoleon提前出狱后他一直很紧绷，明天他就能问问Gaby发生了什么事——某种程度上他有些迫不及待，甚至还有点想徒手扯开牢房铁门（就算他肯定扯不动也一样）。  
他可以向目标打探消息，这一晚是最后机会。  
Illya拿着书本，思考着怎么开口。  
目标安静了一会儿，Illya看着手里安徒生童话的旧封面。  
你没有什么想问我的问题？目标说。  
Illya抬起头。目标看起来很平静，也没露出对此意外的情绪。  
“你问了他什么？”Napoleon的拇指在温暖的皮肤上画着线条。  
Illya沉默着，最终戳了戳Napoleon：“起来给Gaby做早饭。”

*

Gaby给剩下的几个可能的地点排了个轻重缓急的顺序，有两个地点得坐火车去，然后再开一阵子车。  
他们又跑了几天，一无所获，倒是去了几个还在工作的小矿场，盐矿之类的地方。工人们都在忙碌，如果有什么宝藏肯定也早就被人挖走了。Gaby管这几天叫欧洲短期游，Illya也想不出反对的理由。  
可能荒无人烟的地方跑完，剩下的就是他们推算出的几个可能性从高到低的地点，有乡村有城镇，估计还得和当地居民打探消息。  
“奥地利。”火车车厢里，Napoleon对着那几个可能性相对高些的地点皱眉。Gaby和Illya坐在他对面的座位里。“奥地利原本就藏了不少东西，我认为剩下宝藏没被发现的可能性不高。”  
“奥地利被同盟国和苏联军队占领过几个月，有些同行还在当地。”Illya提供了另一些线索，正看向窗外的风景。“可能会遇到点阻碍。”  
“Waverly说遇到你们俩的前同行就打个招呼。”Gaby在翻旅游手册，“反正找出来的宝藏如果是战时劫掠的财富，还是得还给原先的国家。”  
“这其中大有油水可捞。”Napoleon愉快地指出这一点。  
Gaby翻了个巨大的白眼。Illya手肘撑在扶手上，车窗外风景移动不算慢。他们三人都换了低调的服装，看着就像出来旅行的普通人，Napoleon甚至还弄了副平光眼镜遮住了点外表，给Illya找了顶欧式的灰色短檐帽，使他看上去没那么苏联了。再加上他们都没理发，发型的改变也使他们看起来与平时不同。  
现在那顶帽子放在他们三人车厢中的小桌上，还有Gaby的深色小包。Napoleon取下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，将眼镜折进普通西装的前袋里。  
“我倒觉得这段寻宝时间的确接近度假。”Cowboy说。Illya的注意力被他平和的语调抓住了，但Illya仍看着窗外。  
“那些邪恶科学家们也不是每天都能弄出个新型武器或者毒药的。”Gaby耸肩。“Waverly把几个新人派去盯着欧洲那几个科研地点了，没我们什么事。”她在车厢椅子里放松地伸直两条腿。“有宝藏也不错，你们俩确实需要一点时间缓缓。”  
Illya眼角余光能看到Napoleon仍温和地注视着Gaby：“想好要买些什么了吗？”  
“奥地利也没什么有趣的。”Gaby把旅游手册丢给了Napoleon，“或许登个山？我带了登山靴。”  
“还得穿保暖的大衣。”Napoleon提醒。  
车厢内重新变得安静。Gaby抽出一本小说开始读，Napoleon也看向了窗外风景。Illya瞥了他一眼，Napoleon看起来若有所思，他收回视线。  
最后几天里Illya藏起了自己对于Cowboy提前出狱的担惊受怕，但他还得接着把戏演下去，在Gaby把他接出监狱后，从Gaby平静的表情他猜出一切正常——否则Gaby肯定同样担忧，而Gaby也不知道他们在监狱里到底搞什么鬼。  
在农舍见到Cowboy后Napoleon探究的表情也让Illya心里清楚，现在想装作什么都没发生太晚了。另一方面，Napoleon对此保持了沉默，Illya甚至可以承认这让人心存感激，让他不至于对这种状况爆发个一两次（搭档这几年Napoleon和Gaby都摸清了Illya的爆发点）。在他们挂起毯子演戏时那一切就变味了，演戏给别人看不是个大问题，但当牢房营造出几乎不存在的私密气氛后，很难再装作从没察觉他们之间那股绷紧的拉锯感。  
发现问题，解决问题。理论上他们干过之后那种性上的张力会消褪，有时候人们会突如其来地被他人吸引，不少一夜情都是这么开始，在性吸引消褪后那股紧张也会减退。然而问题并不是他们已经当了一段时间的搭档，还有以后可能会有的尴尬（Illya确信Napoleon处理过不少一夜情对象的问题，他还能学上一两招）。在监狱里他们不得不紧紧绑在一起，被迫与自愿各占一半，在高度紧绷的环境里这算得上典型的吊桥效应，等那股因为肾上腺素带来的吸引消褪后，他们估计会恢复如常。  
曾经的任务里Illya也陷入过突如其来的性吸引，Gaby和Napoleon还拿那几次他对目标女性的温柔对待打过趣，一夜情并不是问题，两三夜也不算问题。  
Cowboy在社交上的经验足以让他推断出大量他人对于特定情况的反馈，这次的目标就给了Illya线索，也在Napoleon的预判之内。  
Illya在脑内分析那股性冲动与Napoleon的社交技巧，那晚有某种直觉让他停下了取悦对方，直接睡在了上铺——如果这是被设计得来的吸引力，那就相当，相当地败坏兴致了。  
Illya又瞥了Napoleon一眼，Cowboy仍看着窗外走神，Gaby捧着书阅读。  
反正Napoleon并没有真的爱上Illya，他只需要找个时间解决掉这股性冲动。

*

在奥地利订了两间旅馆套房后，他们三人扮作游客在当地闲逛，还逛了一个博物馆。Napoleon与一个上了年纪的文物专家重新联络，被对方热情接待。  
“这里的大部分建筑我们这帮老家伙都翻过了。”这位移居奥地利的专家说。他们在露天咖啡馆外的小桌上。“有些小东西被人藏了起来，可能变成某些市民的保险箱存货，Solo。”他笑了笑，“这正好是你擅长的领域。”  
Napoleon端着咖啡，“的确。”他回答。Illya在陪着Gaby买衣服。“我们得到了点新线索，不一定能找到点什么，但在奥地利观光也挺不错。”  
聊了几句分享了近况后，Gaby和Illya提着几个纸袋回到了这张小桌边。专家正在推荐几个不错的餐馆，Napoleon把地址抄在便条本上，与对方握手道别。Gaby等专家走远后悄声说：“他看了Illya好几眼。”  
“我注意到了。”Illya戴着那顶不同款式的帽子，稍长了点的发尾使他看上去没平时那么严谨。  
Napoleon知道那位专家的同性恋倾向，但在街上不是一个分享秘密的好时机。Illya皱着眉看过来，Napoleon看得出他起了疑心。  
“他不是一个薛定谔。”他确认Illya的怀疑。  
Illya翻眼睛的反应太好笑了，Gaby好奇地看着他们：“这又是你们俩之间的笑话了，我就知道。”  
他们去了一家口碑不错的餐馆用餐，还预定了接下来一些参观地点，在餐桌上互开玩笑，返回旅馆的路上也聊着天。Illya渐渐放下那股萦绕不去的思绪，从他确定自己和Cowboy之间需要解决性吸引，到明晰超出友谊后已发展的情感高度。他们尚未达到爱情层面这一点让人松了一大口气，如果前上司Oleg知道会为此和他谈上几小时，仔细剖析其中利弊——这和Cowboy在监狱里思索需要做出什么样的举动骗过他人，以及能达到什么效果如出一辙。KGB教实用主义，Napoleon作为盗贼也和KGB的方式格外相似。  
就算他们没穿平时的光鲜衣着，这一天也仍有女人对Napoleon抛媚眼，Napoleon一一回以微笑，但没回应过搭讪。Illya觉得有趣，不过也没指出这点。Gaby倒打趣说Napoleon为了偷奥地利财宝必须保持低调才弄了那副眼镜，Napoleon笑了笑没说什么。晚上他们回到旅馆那两间相邻套房后，Gaby一个人占据了双人床那间，留Napoleon和Illya瓜分另一间的两张单人床。  
“我觉得这三个地点更适合晚上去探索。”Napoleon在地图上标注最短路线，坐在左边单人床上。  
“教堂地下室？”Illya也坐在右边床上思考，套着睡袍的Cowboy让他有点分心。“神父自己就能把里面翻个遍。”  
“而且他们还会拒绝外国人进门。”  
Illya从推算出的坐标上抬头，Napoleon正愉快地等着他的答复。“你打算深夜潜进去。”  
“正确。”  
“神父会把你扔出来。”  
“神父打不过我。”Napoleon耸肩。  
离开监狱后Napoleon增长了一点体重与肌肉，仍未恢复到入狱前的强壮。Illya清楚现在的Cowboy仍然很能打，但这也不是半夜潜入教堂偷东西的理由，他们被抓到大概会被直接驱逐出境。  
“我是盗贼里手艺最好的那一类。”Napoleon对他眨眼。

*

于是在和Gaby说了一声后，半夜他们俩潜入了一个教堂墓地。  
墓地里有几幢家族墓园小房子，他们俩套着厚重的连帽斗篷，手里提着灯在墓地里走动，当地人大概会觉得他们是掘墓人。  
“中世纪医师还会戴那种长长的鸟喙面具。”Napoleon在Illya举高夜灯照亮墓室名字时低声说，“鸟喙里塞些香料或者木炭。”  
“愚昧无知。那不能阻止流行病蔓延。”Illya评价，“应该是这里。”他让开半步让Napoleon撬锁。  
“我听说苏联人都是无神论者。”Napoleon开了锁后被内部的浮尘呛得咳嗽了两声。Illya关掉提灯，打开小手电：“没错，上帝是不存在的。”  
“奥地利是个天主教国家。”Napoleon打开小型金属探测仪，墓地陪葬一些金银戒指之类的小玩意儿很常见，如果分量较多，或者藏了些雕像之类的东西，就必须撬棺才能找出真相了。“这里的鬼魂会找上你。”  
“让它们来。”Illya无所谓地回击，检查那些放置了数年的石棺，厚厚的蜘蛛网与灰尘都表明起码二战前它们就没被动过。“你也不信教。”  
“监狱里也不信。”Napoleon拂去一些尘土，好在他们都戴了手套。  
“我得把棺材撬开。”Illya摸索了一阵后不耐烦了，抽出了撬棍。Napoleon按住他让他动静小点，接手了撬棺任务。  
“苏联式撬棺法会让这些家族的后人追杀你到非洲。”Napoleon撬开棺木更轻些，Illya给他打手电。好在撬棺本身除了一些技巧与力量问题外没什么特殊技能要求，他们把这座教堂的墓室棺木撬了个遍——还真找到一具空棺木，里面放了大约一半空间氧化发黑的银器，镶嵌宝石的小玩意儿。  
Illya在这些银器而不是一具干枯骷髅从棺材盖下出现时震惊了一瞬，立刻抓紧时间检查四周，确认没人发现他们潜入了教堂墓地。Napoleon已经拿起一只银茶壶开始检查上面的发黑锈迹污渍，还抽出小刀刮下来一点检查质量。  
“新货。”Napoleon把茶壶放了回去，又在棺材里那堆东西摸索了一番，“不是文物，应该是民间工匠的作品。”他摸出了一条断线发黄的珍珠项链和两枚戒指，一枚上面的钻石相当大，除去银戒圈发黑外，钻石和周围一圈碎黄钻也仍旧闪耀如初。  
“快点。”Illya警告，Napoleon检查戒指上没有刻字，把它装进了口袋，另外一枚镶嵌红宝石的黄金戒指内圈刻了几个字母，他放了回去，还把戒指藏在了棺材内部腐朽的衬布夹缝里。  
他们把棺木推回原位，Illya还抓了点灰尘撒在上面，Napoleon掏出一把羽毛小刷子把灰尘伪造得更自然了点。  
“他给的线索是对的。”在他们溜出墓室，将提灯关掉，悄悄摸进教堂后门时，Illya咕哝。“但已经过了快二十年。”  
“剩下的宝藏很可能被人摸走了不少。”Napoleon同意，“这些地点里可能只有一两个还保存完好。”  
教堂地下室更多的是藏书，Illya打晕了一个深夜不睡做忏悔的信徒，Napoleon在大堆圣经后还翻到了隐藏书架，除去几幅描绘基督教故事的油画外，他还翻到了不少……色情书籍。  
Illya被他叫过去时还以为发现了什么古籍，当Napoleon朝他举起一本封面没名字，内页标题是“罗密欧与朱丽叶及其兄长的情史”的书，Illya又扭头怀疑地看了一眼那个被KGB之吻放倒的信徒。  
“越压抑，越放荡。”Napoleon好笑地评价，“我得把这幅画带走。”  
Illya看了一眼那副基督诞生图，看着还……可以，“这不是什么不知名十八世纪画家的作品，对不？”  
“对。”Napoleon已经把那副画从墙上取了下来。Illya挪开了附近的蜡烛（都已经六十年代了这教堂地下室竟然还用白蜡烛营造气氛），看着Cowboy毫不怜惜地把油画从画框中取了下来——挂回墙上。  
“这画框才是真货。”Napoleon对待画框则比那副画小心得多，“巴洛克时期特有的花鸟与小天使雕花，但在这里被蜡烛熏了个够呛。价值不是很高，够付我一个月房租。”  
Illya知道Napoleon租住的高级公寓有多贵，这画框也相当值钱了。他看着Napoleon小心翼翼地把画框用一卷软布包裹起来，两人悄悄溜出了教堂，除去挨了一下的那位信徒外，没惊动任何人。

*

那位专家高兴地接受了画框作为礼物：“我说过，不少宝藏流落民间。”  
“大部分都是新东西。”Napoleon回答，“艺术诞生于人民，又回归人民。”  
“但古董级别的还是得好好保存。”专家赞同，和三人组在他的修复室里研究那些可能的地点，排除了几个专家团队自己已经翻找过的区域。“这两个地点更有可能，一个是废弃铁轨与山洞，听说那儿战前就闹鬼，一个是小型煤矿。”  
“闹鬼的地方更有可能。”Gaby指出。  
“那铁轨被山体滑坡盖住了大半。”专家解释，“没炸药很难通过，你们可能还得拿到个许可才能进去。”  
“这两个地点相距不远。”Illya在地点上计算，“会不会它们之间有所联系？”  
“有可能。”专家欣赏地看着Illya，Illya面无表情装没发觉。“那里属于危险区，通常禁止靠近。”  
“奥地利政府可能知道那里有什么，或者那里的确危险。”Napoleon想了想，“看来我们得跟某些人打个电话。”  
离开专家修复室之后，Gaby拍了拍Illya的肩膀：“他绝对喜欢你。”  
“等他年轻二十岁我再考虑这个问题。”Illya回嘴。  
“开放的心态，嗯？”Gaby打趣，又压低声音。“监狱的洗礼？”  
Illya轻轻拽了一下她绑得精细的发辫权作抗议，Gaby大笑着拍开他的手。  
Waverly的确能给他们弄到许可，但这也意味着使用许可就得把找到的宝藏交给政府操作——后面跟着一大堆外交辞令。三人立刻同意了先前的方案，偷偷潜入危险区，看看是否需要炸药进行爆破。  
那个小煤矿工人不多，机器在山洞边挖掘着，显然也没什么特别能藏东西的山洞存在。于是他们跋涉了三小时才抵达那座废弃山间铁路，建到一半又在二战中毁损了，似乎还被轰炸过，山体滑坡盖住了一大半穿山凿的那个山洞，钢筋锈蚀暴露在外。放着很大的禁烟禁明火标志，还有危险勿进。  
他们三人都穿着登山装备，还戴着安全帽，山洞在滑坡碎石下还有一个缺口，刚好能供两人通过。  
“这可能是特意开辟出来的通风口。”Gaby推测，“这里离煤矿太近了，如果挖到了煤矿，那里面就很容易引发爆炸或者火灾。”  
“合理的推测。”Napoleon赞同，Illya也点头。他们打着手电钻进山洞，里面到处都是碎石瓦砾，山洞开凿得又高又宽，而且开凿了相当长一段距离。他们在里面走了好一阵。Gaby还有含氧量测试仪，目前山洞还没能把他们搞窒息。  
走过一段很长的弯道后，山洞开凿变得混乱起来，墙壁也没有之前那种经过处理的接近平滑的岩洞感。碎石大多没清理完，还堆得超过一人高，直接堵住了路，他们不得不攀爬那些大大小小的石块，一不小心很容易滑倒。  
“我先过去。”Illya现在的体重比Napoleon更重，他踩过的地方可以确定安全。  
“小心点。”Gaby帮他打着手电。“真该戴那种探照灯头盔来。”  
“那种头盔很容易坏。”Napoleon提醒，也帮着Illya打手电。Illya试探着爬了一会儿，中途滑下来两次，最终找到了安全的一条路线，一直爬到了碎石顶端。Illya还摸到了山洞顶端。  
“这里应该就是开凿的最后一段路。”Gaby在下面看着Illya朝碎石后方打手电察看情况。“现在我知道了，这山洞有两个半Illya那么高。”她打趣。  
“这里存放了——”Illya回头看了看他们，吞咽了一下，还是说了实话。“一些炸弹。”  
Gaby和Napoleon都沉默了一小会儿。  
“外面的警告牌很诚实。”Napoleon评价，跟着开始攀爬。Gaby也爬了上来。Illya开始探寻安全下到炸弹存放点的路径，碎石仍然让他不时打着滑。  
“先别下来！”Illya紧张地宣告，在山洞里还有点回音。他磕磕绊绊好不容易才下到了底，其间还有小石子滚落，一路滚到了那一排排炸弹与板条箱附近，地上胡乱堆放着一些手雷，从灰尘上来看时间久远，地面上还有些浅浅的凌乱脚印，估计是之前发现的人踩出来的痕迹。  
Gaby下来的时候滑倒了，她倒吸一口气。Illya尽快接住了她，阻止了Gaby的道歉，“这里本来就很危险。”他承认，“这些应该是二战残留的军备。”  
“都是德国货。”Gaby用手电扫视那些板条箱上的字母，“就算有人真闯进来，也会被这些东西吓跑了。”  
Napoleon下来时Illya也伸手帮忙稳住他，不过Napoleon比Gaby稳一些，但Cowboy还是抓住了Illya伸出的手。隔着手套，Illya握紧他的手指，在放开后他才意识到自己刚刚干了什么。  
“或许我们能摸点还能用的东西。”Napoleon照亮那些板条箱，板条箱也堆积得有一人高，数量相当多，占据了大半山洞的末端空间。他打着手电照那些缝隙，Illya眼看着他挤过缝隙钻到了板条箱后——那应该是山洞末尾的岩壁了。  
“这里面都是机枪。”Gaby撬开一只箱子看了看，“还有二战时的手雷。”  
“Illya.”Napoleon在板条箱墙后出声。“Gaby，你们得来看看这个。”  
Illya搬开了几个板条箱，和Gaby挤过山洞岩壁和板条箱堆之间的空隙。  
Napoleon的手电照亮了至少十几只满是灰尘蛛网的陈旧行李箱，几只同样落满灰尘的板条箱，还有几大块似乎是从建筑上拆下来的墙壁与彩色玻璃窗。  
“应该就是这里了。”Gaby感叹，“那些炸弹机枪全是掩护。”  
Napoleon单膝跪下，拂去一只行李箱上的大部分灰尘，掏出工具撬开了它。行李箱长久放置在这里，金属部分已经老化，打开时还挺艰涩。  
“见了鬼了。”Gaby轻声说。  
里面塞满了宝石，一些金戒指，大颗珠宝镶嵌的项链，风格大多是简洁的几何形，黄金手镯，耳坠，乱七八糟地塞满了整只行李箱，衬布老旧，被宝石或尖锐或坚硬的棱角撑破了数道小裂口。Napoleon把箱子转向Gaby，接着又去撬了几只行李箱，黄金，债券，地契，珠宝。除去氧化外宝石鲜亮如昨日。Illya跨过堆积的行李箱，走过去检查板条箱，从包装上看不太像油画之类的艺术品。Napoleon也走了过来，拂去灰尘检查被油漆写在板条上的德文简写标签：“雕像，大理石小天使之类的东西，有贴金。”  
“贴金雕像价值很高。”Gaby还从没见过这么多财富，口吻有点惊讶。  
“对，但不好搬运。”Napoleon解释，转向了那堆在角落的墙壁和玻璃窗。“被拆下来的玻璃窗可能是十八或者十九世纪的作品，那些彩色玻璃窗都很美，也许这是教堂的墙壁。”他接着跪下来去擦那些灰尘。Illya也走过去半跪着帮他擦拭，渐渐露出了灰尘下的原貌。  
“这更像镶板，”Napoleon低声说，看了Illya一眼。Illya擦灰时已经有些怀疑了，墙面裸露的部分渐渐显出了原本的色泽——在这还算干燥的山洞里早已风化，满是裂纹和划痕，不同的深浅黄色与镶嵌出的图案纹路——  
“是琥珀宫。”Illya确认，说出这句话的语调远比他以为得更稳定。“纳粹拆走了琥珀宫。”  
“41年入侵列宁格勒那时候？”Napoleon低声问。  
Illya点点头，他现在说不出话。Gaby走了过来，和Napoleon在他身边安静了一会儿，也什么都没说。  
“我去试试看这附近的信号能不能联络Waverly。”她说，朝Illya手里塞了个东西，转身朝板条箱墙外走。  
“等——”Illya开口，意识到有些不对，他胡乱抹了一把脸才发觉自己正为此流泪，Gaby塞给了他一条手绢。“等等，我得联络KGB。”  
Gaby转身，叹了口气，没用手电照亮他的脸。Illya感激这小小的体贴。  
“我觉得奥地利政府已经知道这里有什么了。”Gaby说，“他们还竖起了警示牌，这事大概得走外交手段才能解决。”  
“二战已经过了二十年！”  
“这事肯定没这么简单。”Gaby又叹了一口气。“也许你的KGB同事也知道这里。”她接着向外走。  
Illya又抹了把脸，膝盖跪在碎石上还有点疼。他几步挪到那些已经打开的行李箱边抓起一把珠宝，珠宝放大镜已经递到了他手边，还有Cowboy移过来的手电光线。  
“刻字通常都在靠近开口的位置，还有侧边。”Napoleon在他旁边跟着跪下，语调甚至可以说得上温柔。Cowboy沾满灰尘的手指帮他翻过一条数颗正方红宝石镶嵌的粗项链背面，准确地指出刻字的位置。  
Illya确认了许多珠宝的刻印与时间，有些珠宝上还有完工时间，或者送给某位沙皇时期皇室人员的礼物。  
“——他给了我这里的线索。”Illya低声说，放下了珠宝与放大镜。  
Napoleon把手电放在地面上，那些珠宝历经二十年仍十分璀璨，光线还照亮了他们脏兮兮的裤子膝盖。  
“目标跟你说了什么？”Napoleon在Illya用Gaby的手帕擦脸时伸出了手，安抚地揉捏他紧绷的肩膀肌肉。这很有效，Illya深呼吸了几次稳定下来，把弄脏的手绢卷成一团塞进了自己口袋。Napoleon递给了他自己那块，Illya抓过了手帕。

*

你没有什么想问我的问题？目标开口。  
Illya沉默了一会儿，想着Napoleon从进监狱到出狱的所有举动——他现在还猜不透。Napoleon临出狱前只对目标行了个没帽子的脱帽致意，摸了摸Illya的脸。  
后者可以算是他们虚假关系的伪装，前者的致意……Illya没觉得那是Napoleon和目标达成友好协议的意思。  
Illya一半猜测是因为Napoleon已经问过了，被目标拒绝，一半猜测是Napoleon没问，打探消息的任务落到了他身上。演戏得演全套——他还得继续扮演一个狱友上了电椅并为此担忧的囚犯。  
如果Napoleon真被人无声无息地弄走并陈尸河底……他们遭遇过类似情况，Illya当时为了救他违背命令干掉了几个打手，还有那个背叛了他们的线人。Cowboy曾经数次接近死亡，Illya被困监狱，他当然担心对方安危。  
目标仍看着他。  
Illya现在可以询问情报线索，目标有一半几率会回答，1/4几率会说出真正的情报内容。  
如果他出狱后发现Cowboy的确陷入了危险——  
……如果Cowboy真的没问目标任何情报？  
“这里被发现的几率不高。”Napoleon在Illya镇定下来后说，Illya刚弄脏了Cowboy那块手帕，现在他没刚才那么……为国宝被劫掠而悲痛了。Napoleon摩挲着他的后背，在这岩洞里他们的体温非常温暖。  
“那些武器上的尘土没有这里厚实，周围也没有除我们之外的脚印。”Napoleon解释，“我想这二十年里奥地利人都被前面那些炸弹吓跑了。”  
“得把这告诉Gaby。”Illya擦了擦鼻子想站起来，跪得太久让他站直时还有点不稳。“得找人把东西运回去。”他的嗓子有点堵。  
“墙面镶板可能很难修复。”Napoleon的手仍在他背上。“琥珀不太好保存。我听说赫鲁晓夫那时候下令重建琥珀宫了，这些碎片应该有所帮助。”  
“这里只是一小部分。”Illya把Napoleon的手帕塞进口袋，“其余部分不知道被扔在哪儿，都得找出来。”  
“KGB会找到它们。”Napoleon的手移到了他后颈上，比起以往有些凉。“这些东西不会有事的，Peril。”Illya仍盯着那些胡乱扔在地面上的行李箱，明显是纳粹把俄国珍宝塞进箱子里就地带走，还在某些紧急情况下直接扔在了这山洞最深处，用一堆炸弹武器掩护。  
“我得——”带一只箱子离开这里，这些都是证据。  
“挑一只。”Napoleon语调温和。“我们可以把那些炸弹设成一个绊索。”预防有其他人靠近这里。  
Illya最后抹了抹脸，大概早就有些什么灰尘蹭到了脸上。“我得切一块。”他示意琥珀宫满是裂纹划痕的墙面镶板，捡起手电走过去。  
“我会小心处理。”Napoleon说，“我教你。”他把小刀放在Illya手里。“你不会有问题的，Peril。”  
Illya在Napoleon指导下取下一小块琥珀宫墙面后，Napoleon轻拍了拍他的肩膀，或许是昏暗中没找准位置，触到了Illya颈侧。Illya被Cowboy在耳下皮肤上那点按摩提醒了什么，直到他们收拾了一只箱子，还设好足以炸毁这个山洞的炸药绊索后都没想起来那点直觉的含义。


	8. Chapter 8

回程的路上Illya一直没把墨镜摘下来，鼻子还发红。Gaby打趣说他看着像感冒，还一路想着借口。  
“有了，”她磕磕绊绊地从山路上往下走。“就说你遭遇了催泪弹。”  
Illya用了一个单音节表达不满意。  
“还可以加上你一边哭一边大打出手。”Gaby补充。“保全了你的硬汉气概。”  
“我本来就是硬汉。”Illya咕哝，拎着一只满是灰尘的旧箱子。三个人都灰头土脸地往他们停着车的地方走。  
“剩下还有两个可能的地点，”Gaby说，“要去吗？”  
“也许还有些零散的东西。”Napoleon平静地指出，“一些小摆件，或者首饰珠宝。”  
“听起来像你的本行。”Gaby说，取下帽子扇风，安全帽扣在腰上。“Waverly说会帮我们搞定各种许可，不过我觉得KGB会到得更快。”  
“……我想那几个人就是KGB。”Napoleon朝山路末端看了一眼，他们的车旁还停了两辆车，旁边站着四个男人一个女人。  
“奥地利境内的苏联间谍，我一点也不奇怪。”Gaby摇摇头，打起精神朝他们走去。  
等他们走到车旁，四人中最年长的男性向Illya敬了个礼，自报名字与KGB编号，Illya回以敬礼，拨下一点墨镜示意自己现在不太适合露脸。那位唯一的女性和两位他们见过的U.N.C.L.E.特工走过来接待了Napoleon与Gaby。  
Illya与同胞用俄语快速交换了讯息，包括山洞里的武器种类与数量，还有他们设置的绊索障碍细节。行李箱打开时U.N.C.L.E.特工们都一脸惊叹，而两位KGB男性特工与唯一那名女性（之后他们才知道那也是本地的文物专家兼KGB线人）都深吸一口气，表现出了不同程度的伤感。  
年长的KGB还小心地擦了擦眼角，年轻的KGB掏出了相机：“我们留几张照片。”  
U.N.C.L.E.与KGB双方都拍下了他们三人组与行李箱内部宝藏的照片，还有五位接待特工的照片，双方互留了照片存底。KGB接手了行李箱内的东西，那位年轻的KGB还暗暗看了Napoleon一眼。  
“我不偷这类东西。”Napoleon强调。“都在山洞里。”  
“这会引发外交问题。”U.N.C.L.E.同事警告。  
Napoleon也保证了自己不会干这种蠢事，还指出Illya会在KGB之前干掉他。Illya在墨镜后赞同，他不会让Cowboy带走琥珀宫宝藏的一分一毫，但KGB同事看他的眼神似乎在控诉他转投了资本主义……外派的KGB总会遭受类似质疑。  
U.N.C.L.E.的两位特工跟着KGB三人组前去探寻琥珀宫的珠宝，放他们三人返程。Gaby在前排开着车，拧开收音机听着断断续续的奥地利广播电台音乐，Illya在后座一言不发，Napoleon坐在旁边也没开口缓和气氛。  
回程很漫长，Napoleon和Gaby中途还交换了位置，Gaby握住了Illya满是尘土的手，提供无言的安慰。  
最终直到入夜，他们还是回到了预定的旅馆套房。Illya在房间里稍稍放松下来，开始排查窃听器。Napoleon在浴室被检查过后让Gaby去洗澡，自己拨电话订了点晚餐。  
一如Illya所料，原本奥地利境内的间谍们对他们只是普通程度的监控，在报告琥珀宫少量残迹出现后，对他们的监控陡然增加了一个级别。当Napoleon从送餐员手里接过食物时，Illya清出了比之前多一倍的监控设备。  
“今天有几个？”Napoleon还检查了一下外卖餐点，确认没问题才开始分成三份。  
“九个窃听器，两个迷你摄像头。”Illya把它们都泡了水，“五个苏联产，两个美国产，两个德国产，还有两个以色列的。”  
“好在他们没在房间里翻到我们推演的草稿纸。”Napoleon把一份食物推到Illya面前。Gaby洗完出来就开始吃，在这样的一个白天过后她绝对饿坏了。Illya和Napoleon也一样，晚餐后他们各自去洗澡，确定最后两个地点的往返路线后，Gaby摸了摸Illya的手臂：“好好睡一觉。”  
Illya点点头。Gaby关上大床房的卧室门。  
Napoleon和他烧掉了今晚做演算的纸，将灰烬冲进下水道。Illya拖着脚步回到两床卧室，洗完澡后他就换上了短袖与睡裤，坐在柔软的床垫边缘后，有好几分钟他都坐在那里什么也没想，盯着某个方向发呆。  
Napoleon仍在内裤外只套着睡袍，在他自己那边床头柜上放下半杯水，以防半夜醒来口渴。  
“你想谈谈吗？”Napoleon问，走到Illya床边坐下。  
Illya回过神，Napoleon的头发还湿着，正平静地看向他，还微微皱着眉。  
“KGB不谈这个。”Illya低声回答，忍不住叹气，视线落到自己的双手上，现在他的手没有颤抖。“琥珀宫当时没被全拆走，但也支离破碎。”他说，“所有在欧洲的KGB都知道，一旦发现线索就要上报。”  
“俄罗斯盛产宝石。”Napoleon说，“我今天看到了证据。”  
Illya想起那些塞得满满的大颗宝石镶嵌的首饰，的确是Cowboy会关心的细节。“39年我参观过。”参观过当时的琥珀宫。  
Napoleon在旁边没说话。  
“来欧洲前我还去看了所有遗迹。”Illya说。其他国家的战后废墟他们也不是没见过。  
“按我看到的保存状态，那些镶板也没法复原。”Napoleon斟酌着说，“重建更好些。”  
“再也不会是我见过的那个了。”Illya无声叹气。  
Napoleon摸了摸他的手臂，近似于安慰。Illya没什么可说的，今天找到的只是极少的残迹，没人知道大部分珍宝被纳粹藏在哪。  
“我听说俄国人都有点儿忧郁。”安静了一会儿后，Napoleon开口，语调里有些笑意，手指拂过Illya手臂的汗毛，有点儿痒痒，也非常温暖。“今天我也见识到了。”  
“这种忧郁创造了无数艺术文学珍宝。”Illya反驳。  
“在亲眼见过之前没人信。”Napoleon轻推了他一下，“你得休息。如果换个时机，我大概已经直接开始‘安慰’你了。”  
“我不需要安慰。”Illya条件反射地回嘴，但还是挪动着躺了下来。他现在又倦又累，什么都不想再思考，大概Cowboy也看出了这一点。“反正任何时候都不是好时机。”  
Napoleon抬起眉毛，然后向Illya弯下身体。Illya抬手盖住了他的嘴：“我们不接吻。”  
Napoleon的眉毛抬得更高了，Illya手掌下的嘴唇弯了弯，他后撤了一点离开Illya的手：“我可不想连着失去意识二十分钟。”  
换成平时Illya会为这种你来我往暗暗好笑。Napoleon握住他那只还没撤回的手，放在了他眼睛上。  
“我不会留下痕迹。”Napoleon在他闭上眼睛时低声说。

*

Napoleon将那件短袖往上推，一直推过了脖子。Illya把手臂挣脱出来，但Napoleon把柔软的布料留在他上半张脸上盖住眼睛，一如监狱那天的翻版。  
Cowboy抚摸他，一半爱抚一半按摩，放松他跋涉了一天酸痛的肌肉。Illya在昏暗中摸索到了Napoleon左肩，感觉对方上了床，亲了亲他的胸腹，用缓慢的爱抚让他的身体放松下来。  
“你是否……？”Napoleon的手移到了他的睡裤系带上，低声询问Illya下一步。  
此刻他对此无所谓，脑子里被找到琥珀宫的喜悦与悲痛还有之前监狱生涯与和目标的对话占满了，就算Cowboy现在直接给他一刀，他可能都没什么感觉。Illya把睡裤裤腰向下推了推，Napoleon跟着褪下他的睡裤与内裤，在他小腹往下轻吻，将他软着的阴茎放进嘴里——这让Illya吸了口气。他胡乱摸索着找到了Napoleon的后脑勺，潮湿发凉的卷发，他克制着没揪起它们。Napoleon的努力很快有了成效，退开时Illya的老二硬得贴在小腹上。  
Illya右手还在Napoleon脸侧，他摸得出Cowboy现在没挂着他常有的那种自信微笑。这回可没一群人逼着Napoleon当众给他口交，所以为什么——Illya闭上了嘴，短袖还盖着他的眼睛，他什么也看不见。Napoleon推着他让他把腿打开，接着Cowboy温暖的体温与肌肤接触挪动着下了床，Illya在冷空气里稍稍有点不确定，好在Napoleon很快回来，还有瓶盖打开的声音。  
“放松。”Napoleon低声说。润滑剂很凉，但Napoleon落在他胯上的嘴唇很好地缓解了不适，扩张过程也很古怪，光靠这一点Illya就能百分百确定自己不是同性恋了。Napoleon的手指戳中了他屁股里某个点，Illya脑子里萦绕的思绪被快感推开，他猛吸着气，Napoleon鼓励地轻咬他大腿内侧的敏感区域。  
Napoleon推进来，把Illya的腿调整到了合适的姿势。Illya在快感下颤抖，完全没想过他还能在床上发出不能自控的呼吸与声响，他还得分出一只手捂住嘴。Napoleon拔高了快感，把Illya操得射了自己一身，Illya在震惊中一时不能相信他的身体如此轻易背叛了他的思想，直到Napoleon小心地退出，并去浴室取来条毛巾清理时都没回过神。  
Napoleon关了床头灯，重新回到床上。Illya下意识地圈住他，让他们像监狱里那些夜晚一样躺得舒适。现在Illya在黑暗中把短袖从头上拽了下来，卧室里暗得什么也看不见。  
“睡。”Napoleon简短地指示，拉好了毯子，紧贴着Illya的裸体，非常温暖。Illya身体沉重地陷在床垫里，马上就睡着了。

*

按最近的生物钟，Illya在监狱起床铃同一时间醒来并不是什么奇怪的事。Napoleon倒还在睡，介于将醒未醒之间——绝对是Illya的醒来把他也给弄醒了。  
半梦半醒间，Napoleon把他伸出毯子的手塞回毯子下面。他的手指的确很凉，Napoleon慢慢揉搓着指节，照料着他。Illya这会儿久违地觉得放松，拉开一线的窗帘透过一丝晨光。  
“我没……”他试着开口，一旦开了个头就容易多了。“我没问他。”  
Napoleon已经醒得差不多了，在不算亮的光线里卷发散乱，连眼神都比往常柔和许多。“目标？”  
Illya看着他，面对面躺着探讨进展的监狱夜晚也让他看惯了Cowboy这么近距离的脸，Napoleon近看也十分好看。  
“他暗示我可以问。”Illya承认。“他应该猜到了不少。”  
你没有什么想问我的问题？目标说。  
Illya沉默了一阵。之前有。他回答，但想到出狱后生死未卜的Napoleon又下意识地担忧着。  
目标等着他继续。  
如果Illya真的是个在短暂一个月内爱上狱友的……囚犯，现在他的狱友大概也已经确实死于电椅，问或不问都不怎么重要了。  
他可能还活着。目标说。  
Illya抬起视线。目标看上去与实际上都十分聪明，否则以他的年纪很难保有现在的监狱地位。  
可能Illya的惊讶取悦了他，目标露出一点微笑，等着Illya的答复。  
按Illya的伪装身份，他算是在狱中背叛了Gaby和一个男人搞在一起。Illya可以为了Napoleon的生死打探情报，也可以为了Gaby什么也不说。目标巧妙地将他置于两难境地，或者背叛Napoleon，或者背叛Gaby。  
目标的床伴半靠在目标肩上，在床头灯光线下像那种老式的年长者与年轻男孩，希腊式的柏拉图加男性肉体关系。  
Illya握着童话书，想到要背叛Napoleon就忍不住深呼吸（他也没背叛过Gaby，在监狱这段时间的确是Napoleon更重要，Gaby在外面有Waverly照料，会安全得多）。他没法抑制住担忧的思绪，一想到Napoleon可能在出狱过程中出了什么差错，他就没法好好呼吸。  
还是不了。Illya摇摇头，这任务彻底砸了，浪费他和Cowboy一个月时间深入监狱却什么也捞不到，Waverly和Gaby大概会杀了他。我什么也不想知道。Illya疲倦地承认。  
目标看了他一会儿。如你所愿。目标笑了笑这么说，让他回了牢房。  
Napoleon现在在枕头上看着他，手掌还摩挲着他的皮肤。挤下铺时偶有抚触，而肢体接触总能降低戒心，以至于Illya偶尔还从触碰中汲取Napoleon暗藏的关心。这会儿他们都裸着，腿脚交缠，还有着生理反应的晨勃。在监狱里他们谁都没处理过早上的小问题，这会儿Illya暖和起来的手还在Napoleon的腰侧爱抚。  
“你居然搞砸了任务。”Napoleon低声说，似乎觉得这很好笑，的确有一点。Cowboy还轻佻地捏了捏Illya的下巴，这让一阵情欲翻涌过Illya体内。“而目标居然真的就这么给了你情报。”  
“我能说什么，”Illya故作轻描淡写。“这是KGB的秘诀。”  
Napoleon轻笑，Illya的阴茎也对此相当感兴趣。他试探着往Cowboy腰后摸去，Napoleon眨了眨眼睛：“噢。”  
于是Illya挪动着摸向Cowboy的老二。Napoleon的手滑上他的颈侧，将他有点乱的头发向耳后拢去。Illya摸索着想找出能好好手活的角度，Napoleon吸着气，大概确实觉得有点好笑，低声提醒他手劲轻点。Illya尝试着自己知道的技巧，还有从Cowboy那里学来的方式，Napoleon的老二对此也相当有兴致。正当Illya挪动着把他们换个姿势好把自己挤到Napoleon腿间后，Napoleon突然冲他腋下挠了挠。  
这动作立刻让Illya差点把对方掐出淤青，“停。”Illya警告。  
Napoleon挑眉，完全没听他的反对。  
Illya一边躲开Napoleon捣乱的双手一边还得撑着自己别因为笑岔气栽倒在对方身上，Napoleon在床上相当，相当地灵活，最后Illya怎么找到润滑剂套子还做完了准备都在笑得上气不接下气中度过。“停手！”Illya抗议，老是被挠到笑太打击情欲了，他还能把老二硬着插进对方体内都显得有点不可思议。“绝不。”Napoleon回击，不光突然袭击他的痒痒点，还有空再度爱抚他的身体重新挑起性欲。Illya把Cowboy的屁股往自己老二上按，Napoleon吸了一大口气。  
“通常我不怎么干这种事，”Napoleon在Illya寻找前列腺时抓紧机会说了一句，“不过如果你在床上也没什么表情——”  
Illya找到了，Napoleon闭上了嘴。能看到Cowboy失控让Illya不由得有点古怪的自豪感，Napoleon在揉皱的床单毯子间跟随Illya的动作，还能不时扭转局面掌控Illya的节奏。Illya几度失去自控（之后Napoleon大概会抱怨身上的淤青指印），但这也不能算他的错，Cowboy可从没说过他在床上这么难搞。  
如果说性交带来的只有压力的释放，在他们干得床板都跟着嘎吱作响的时候Napoleon把他们拉得更近，手指插进他脑后的头发，角度的改变逼出他们俩一点呻吟。在越来越逼近的高潮里有一瞬间……Illya觉得Napoleon可能要吻他，Cowboy靠得太近，嘴唇张开，看着远没有平时那么冷静。Illya甚至感觉到Napoleon在他后脑上的手掌力量。在性欲掌控下很多男人什么事都干得出来，Cowboy如果在高潮前后想吻吻床伴也不奇怪——这念头只是一闪而过，Illya接着又被拽回性欲里，脑子里什么都没再想了。  
Napoleon拉近了Illya的脸，像是个下意识的动作，Illya在他眼里看到转瞬即逝的渴望，扩张的瞳孔，和几乎下一秒就贴上来的嘴唇。  
吻我。Illya跟着反应，他们的身体贴得不能更紧，他在Napoleon拉近他们的脸时就跟上了，他的胸腔缩紧，期待着Cowboy吻上来的嘴唇。  
抓住他头发的手指稍稍紧了紧，Illya跟着颤抖了一下，条件反射地更用力捅进去。Napoleon的眼神动了动，那股渴望不见了。他把Illya拉近，让他们汗湿的额头相贴，闭上眼睛等着高潮来临。  
高潮来得很猛，Illya长长吐出一口气栽倒在Napoleon身上，等待余韵带来的放松感过去。Napoleon摸了摸他的肩膀，手指十分温柔，最终回到了他的侧脸上，Illya闭着眼睛休息，指腹轻巧掠过他右眼旁的伤疤，回到了他的头发里。

*

Napoleon躺了一会儿。事实证明Illya是那种十分喜欢肢体接触的类型，但只限于他熟悉的人，各种层面上的熟悉，包括敌人……落入Illya手里的反派通常都挺惨。  
有点想远了。  
Illya也顺带身体力行地证明了KGB对于外派欧洲的特工训练相当彻底，学东西足够快。他很快找出了Napoleon喜欢被怎么对待，整场性爱质量都很高。  
监狱里Napoleon坚持他们得挤一张床也是打着熟悉肢体接触的主意，搞在一起的人肢体语言不一样，监狱里不缺聪明人，总有人能看出蛛丝马迹。Illya刚开始有点抗拒，但也没真的拒绝过这个有利于任务的细节。而且Napoleon敢打赌Illya没看透他的计划是什么，如果Illya一下子就想明白了这个计划（还不包括后续的细节调整），那Illya就不会在第一次罗马任务里差点露陷了。  
随着时间推移Illya逐渐习惯于触碰Napoleon，挤下铺睡觉也越来越放松。Napoleon倒不介意Illya在睡梦中摸到什么不该碰的部位，他也在Illya渐渐松懈警戒时给予一些安抚的触碰，有点像用糖果与鞭子驯服野兽（除了没有鞭子，Illya也没那么狂暴）。在监狱里Illya比在欧洲要更紧绷一点，可能是周围不少大块头的缘故，那些打手总是维持着一定程度的威慑感，盯着Napoleon的嘴和屁股的眼神也一直不少。Illya在搏击俱乐部之后一直下意识地把那些眼神都给瞪了回去，尽管Napoleon能保护好自己的尊严，但他也必须得承认Illya的反应十分贴心。  
呆在一个半公开的薛定谔不合理监狱里，Napoleon也可以肆无忌惮地打量男人们——在监狱外那些打量不得不隐晦含蓄，监狱里就用不着了。他也有足够的好心情推断出哪些人彼此真心相待，哪些人不过是寻找庇护。  
Illya可能看不出来，但Napoleon知道目标和床伴之间还是有点儿感情的，不过也不怎么深厚。按目标对于浪漫主义的需求，大概很愿意看到一段的确有点真心存在的关系。Napoleon根据目标的这一喜好稍稍调整了最终计划实施的走向，Illya的大部分情绪变化都写在脸上，目标只要观察他们几天就能得出结论。Napoleon可以演一个被逼到濒死的囚犯，也可以借助狱警的证词假装为了保护Illya铤而走险——毕竟如果你爱一个人，你肯定会为了对方冒点儿险。  
以目标的年纪也有可能看出他们的目的，所以得像Illya干活时那样准备个备用计划。Napoleon一晚接一晚地为目标阅读莎士比亚爱情悲剧，Illya坐在他脚边的水泥地面上，手里握着杯水一言不发。Napoleon还把一只手放在他肩颈那里的皮肤上，摸着十分温暖，偶尔还会有点运动过度的紧绷。这当然是演给其他囚犯和目标的小动作，换成其他任何时候Illya大概都只可能在枪口威逼下才勉强愿意坐在Napoleon旁边的地上。  
向目标要求床头灯和拳击绑带……后者是Napoleon的确想打一场，减少点打量他的视线，没道理只有Peril一路打赢赢得尊敬，Napoleon有自己赢得尊敬的方式和能力。床头灯纯粹是因为牢房灯实在不算亮，如果因为夜读导致近视，那以后出任务他们俩就别想当神枪手了。  
从Illya对床头灯和绑带的疑惑来看，大概Peril也没想到Napoleon的理由远比计划要简单。然而床头灯带来了另一种亲密感，像目标和床伴那样挤在下铺读一本书——Illya有结实的肩膀与手臂，还有不错的低音，十分适合阅读经典著作（目标让他读童话大概也是看出了Illya的潜质），读到某些情感强烈的段落，Illya的嗓音会跟着情绪起伏带出感染力。  
要完成这场戏，他和Illya多少都得确实付出一点情感：友情，搭档情谊，在危险环境中的战友情，同情，怜悯，关怀都行，别人会按照他们的肢体语言自行解读，还很可能往爱情上拉扯，这样目的就达成了。Illya逐渐习惯于肢体接触，偶尔还有点主动碰触，在别人看来也够明显了。Napoleon还收到了不少略带羡慕的眼神（这就让人哭笑不得了），监狱里其他人也默认他们搞在了一起。  
Illya在他们挂起毯子演戏那会儿突然撤离，倒也没让Napoleon太过吃惊——是有一点，但没到惊慌失措的地步（很少有任务内容能让他恐慌了，这种年代什么都有可能发生）。Napoleon很清楚来点儿爱抚什么的，绝大多数男人都会在同性手里勃起，只不过就KGB而言这可能是个全新领域。Illya会为自己涌起的性欲而羞愧什么的纯属正常，苏联本来就比欧洲更反对同性恋。Napoleon只需要Illya带着点感情直到任务最后一刻就行——这的确有点玩弄情势，但Illya之前就表示过对于任务这方面的理解，而情欲很容易就会自己消褪——Napoleon自己的经验。  
之后Illya没什么行为上的变化，除去Illya现在意识到了未解决的情欲所带来的张力外……Napoleon也意识到了那些短暂驻留的视线，打量评估的眼神和避开敏感点的碰触。晚间阅读时他还没把手放在Illya肩颈上，Illya就绷紧了，就好像那会是一次爱抚，连手里的水杯都握得更紧。Illya自己可能并未意识到有什么不对，而Napoleon只是更快地收回了手——目标注意到这一点更重要。  
肢体语言的改变也意味着目标对他们的感想会有变化。Napoleon在最后一次探监时调整了几个细节，特工Melissa接受了，还和Gaby按之前的约定配合演了场戏给狱警看。最后几天里Napoleon一直在衡量是否要按原计划向目标问线索，狱警的突然出现也按照预定——完全措手不及，只有不确定时间的“死刑”才能让他们的惊讶不惨假。  
他原本打算在最后一刻问目标那些讯息。  
Napoleon从椅子上站起来，向目标致意。Illya坐在地面上略带惊慌地看向他，毕竟狱警晚上把人带走准没好事。  
Illya有双富含情感的眼睛。如果他们按照原本计划真的爱上了对方，就算只有一点点爱也足以让他看出Illya几乎克制不住的担忧，每次Napoleon不幸被敌人放倒后Illya都一边嘲讽一边把他从刑具/锁链什么地方解下来，这次那担忧更浓重了点，仿佛Napoleon马上真的得上电椅，这就是他们的永远离别了。  
Napoleon在心里叹了口气，苏联人总在某些方面格外真诚，只要不是铁石心肠的人都会被打动，而他也总是对自己诚实。  
他摸了摸Illya的脸试图传达出“我不会有事”，一半也是演给目标看。Illya放在膝盖上的手指动了动，几乎要伸出手抓向Napoleon的手腕。但时间已经到了，狱警将Napoleon带出了牢房，铁门在他身后关上，Illya跟随的视线有如实质。  
走向死刑房的路上中年狱警倒是叹了口气：你知不知道叫你出来干什么？  
知道。Napoleon回答，上电椅这事得做做样子，他得进入死刑房再被接出去。  
我也想死前有个人那么看我。狱警说。那小子出狱后还有个小女朋友等着他。  
他不会记住我很久。Napoleon回答。  
那个晚上还挺冷。习惯了和Illya挤下铺互相取暖后，冷风让Napoleon缩了缩肩膀。Illya常常手脚都有点凉，还总是毫不客气地占据Napoleon最暖和的胸腹和小腿好暖和自己。每晚的挤下铺阅读时间已经够长，Illya的触碰早已从忍受到习惯，再到有点克制着的喜爱——Napoleon可不是那种迟钝的人，他察觉得出Illya的触碰渐渐倾向于爱抚，那种同一战壕里逐渐培养起的亲密感，彼此逐渐依赖起对方的直觉反应。再加上擦枪走火后Illya拒绝释放身体上的欲望，气氛就更紧绷了，Napoleon都没法安抚他，只能等性张力自己消褪……紧接着Napoleon提前撤退，Illya没绷住泄露了些许情感。  
那一星半点的担忧就足以让Napoleon动摇。他本该抓住最后的机会问目标问题，就算目标没打算回答，Illya也可以趁最后几天再问一次。如果目标第一次不肯回答，第二次询问可能就得动点手，上点KGB的拷问技术……Illya能应付得来，但那也会让他在已经趋向平和稳定的监狱里处于险境。  
Illya会去问目标问题，Napoleon有九成把握，Illya的担忧在目标眼里更接近另一种含义。  
他带着些许对Illya的担忧被接出监狱，在Gaby把他接到农舍时也没放下心，直到Illya带着情报返回才彻底松了口气。  
Illya提出要解决上床这件事的时候太苏联了，Napoleon对此没什么意见，也很欢迎监狱里互相取暖的睡相重新出现——Illya小心地把自己弄暖和再碰触他这一点，Napoleon也得承认这让他远比自己所预料得要高兴。  
他的确很高兴，超出他自己所以为的程度。在前往奥地利的火车上Illya偶尔投驻的视线Napoleon假装没注意，脑子里一路都在计划着给他弄点好东西（当然不会少了Gaby的，他们都会给Gaby买礼物）。  
要说还有什么在预料之外，那就是琥珀宫遗迹碎片了。  
Napoleon在发现藏起的宝藏时倒没想到目标会直接给Illya和苏联相关的珍宝线索，Illya先震惊后悲痛的反应让他和Gaby都很惊讶——之后来接应的KGB也是差不多的反应。苏联人的浪漫与忧郁让Napoleon和Gaby对视一眼，默契地什么也没多说。  
Illya在那之后甚至都有点恍惚，但好在没完全拒绝帮助。Napoleon支撑着他，看着Illya胡乱抹脸试图掩饰自己情绪失控。如果Illya允许的话，Napoleon不会犹豫于拍拍他的肩膀或者一个拥抱，Gaby可想不出他费了多大自制力才没有伸出手——  
现在Illya栽倒在他身上，渐渐从性高潮里恢复。Napoleon将Illya有点乱翘的金发理顺，一大早就做爱的后果肯定包括了今天一天Napoleon都会不大舒适，但这也没什么不好。他们的寻宝差不多都完成了，他还摸到一枚不错的旧钻石戒指，可以卖出个好价钱。  
Illya有差不多一半重量都压在他身上，Napoleon现在还没以前那么多肌肉支撑，这重量有点吃力。接着Illya就找到力气挪开了，侧躺着栽倒在床垫里，双手仍然没有离开，基本是马上就把Napoleon重新圈住，腿脚跟着绕过来卡住了Napoleon的小腿，完全没管他们之间还有黏黏的体液汗水还有润滑剂。刚刚Illya勉强把套子弄掉扔下床时都没打结，估计待会儿地板上会很难看。  
这就像Illya不愿让Napoleon离开，Illya拥抱得又温暖又紧实，好像Illya想把他一直留在手臂里。  
或许Napoleon刚才的确该吻他。  
他们躺了一会儿，直到Gaby敲响房门：“你们俩还没起床？要我订早餐吗？”  
Illya松开了手臂，和Napoleon交换一个有点惊慌的眼神。  
“等会儿。”Napoleon提高声音撒谎，“浴室有点问题。”  
“噢。”Gaby听上去相信了，“那我订个早餐，你们别满身泡沫对付淋浴喷头就行，触电了我可不救你们。”她笑着走开了，Napoleon松了口气，庆幸这旅馆还算隔音。  
Illya也松了口气，挪动着开始下床。早晨有些凉的空气让Napoleon马上想念起Illya的体温与手臂。Illya又恢复了之前那种尴尬的不自在，他迅速捡起套子扔进了垃圾桶，又在地板上找到了短袖内裤。  
“这事结束了，”Illya咕哝，脸烧得发红。Napoleon在床上翻了半个身，打算再睡个几分钟。Illya看向看向卧室门又看向浴室。“我先去——没问题，Cowboy？反正我们也没爱上对方。”他的语调仍十分紧张，努力克制着什么，他没有看向Napoleon。  
Napoleon的手指在枕头下抓紧了柔软的布料。“显然没错。”他露出个微笑，撒了谎。

END


	9. Chapter 9

【以下是当初和犬居+叶叶聊聊聊最后没写进文里的几个梗.jpg】

 

-开头的读小黄文后第二天  
盖比顶着黑眼圈：我梦到了你们俩对我上下乱摸！！！  
拿破仑:哦  
伊利亚:……  
破轮:对此我很抱歉

-伊利亚把自己也梦到了破仑对自己上下乱摸还有盖比在一旁评论这回事咽回了肚子里  
破轮:下次我换一本书，那本写得好一点

*

-接下来不是要小黄书吗  
囚犯们：你声音像电台播音，你念  
破仑：认命地开始念小黄书  
伊利亚：掩面  
囚犯们：听说你情史挺多说来听听  
破仑：认命地开始给性幻想添油加醋  
伊利亚：听着听着有点不对……

-高个长腿金发的(

-囚犯：来点男的  
破仑：认命地开始编  
伊利亚：听着听着发现破仑开始讲一个高个长腿金发的苏联人掀掉了后车盖  
囚犯们：哈哈哈哈哈哈接着编  
伊利亚：冒冷汗.jpg

-然后厕所斗殴！！

-没错  
破仑：我输了

-囚犯：哎呀还会制造悬念了！

-囚犯：在厕所干了没  
破仑：我觉得厕所是公开场合

-伊利亚:*死亡凝视

-破仑：拍了拍他的肩膀  
囚犯们：纷纷来拍伊利亚的肩膀  
囚犯们：来嘛小子，看着你的脸也比较有兴致  
破仑认命地开始讲自己睡了个大美妞同时睡了个苏联人  
破仑：我靠一只手表赢得了苏联人的心  
伊利亚：*把手指掰响  
或者破仑刚开始讲维多利亚

-囚犯们：不不不不要女的，我们又见不到女人，接着编  
于是破仑认命地开始编大美妞维多利亚强迫他和苏联人睡  
伊利亚：磨牙

-破轮:说好了我们不在公众场合“热吻”的啊

-伊利亚：我今晚就让你见识一下什么叫做热吻  
囚犯们：*突然上车

*

-破仑:你这样看起来不够深情仿佛只想上我  
毛熊:不我连你都不想上

-破仑：你的死亡凝视收一收  
毛熊：不我不可能在大半个月内爱上一个人，更何况是个美国佬

-破仑:就像作爱一样，你找个舒服的位置然后适应进去  
↑源自哼哼的著名糟糕言论  
哼哼:进入角色就像作爱

*

“我讨厌牛仔但是没有讨厌到想让他给我……等一等(。”

*

-破仑很可能下出这种毛病  
毛熊：掀翻棋盘并把破仑按倒干了个爽

-然而收拾完棋盘还要回去床上给破轮当摸摸抱枕

-毛熊没有干破仑→被坑。  
毛熊干了破仑→被破仑心安理得地坑。  
试多两次？

-毛熊：自暴自弃地干破仑

*

-想一想等到他们写报告的时候  
盖比:报销杂志二十本……？

-盖比:所以一切顺利吗  
毛熊:……  
毛熊:顺利  
盖比:(我知道肯定发生了什么但是等你们出来再问)

*

-专业相亲，保证您在临死前一个月内能找到真爱

-这篇文的副标题：临终关爱


End file.
